Some Enchanted Evening
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Something is in the air at Hogwarts, it is making Hermione dream strange things. DMHG romance Please R and R. HBP spoilers. FINISHED STORY! Sequel is Living the enchanted life. Thanks for reading and enjoy!
1. Some Enchanted Evening

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters...JK Rowling does, that is why she is rich!

Some Enchanted Evening…

I awoke with a start after many hours of restless dreaming. Darkness filled my room and the air was thick and heavy. My mind wandered to dreams, dreams of silver and blue, which caused me to toss and turn in my bed. It was like many nights the past few months, deep in my mind; I felt I knew what I needed. Without a second thought, I pulled on a dressing robe and walked, dreamlike, to a place which I knew I was unwelcome. Each footstep took me closer, and my heart beat harder and faster, my mind told me to turn around and fall back into my dreams, where I could safely retreat into my own mind. My heart had other plans for this misty night.

I arrived on his doorstep, my feet cold, and my mind racing. 'What was I doing here?' I thought to myself. I knocked softly once or twice. I hoped that he would not hear, not answer, save me from my humiliation, I turned to walk away and heard the door open. My heart almost stopped as I turned around and faced him. He stood silhouetted in the doorway, leaning his muscular arms on the door, wearing nothing but black boxers. He said nothing. His blue steel eyes pierced through my soul and I turned away so that he could not see my face. I glanced back and looked at him again. A perfect vision of beauty, silver blonde hair, those eyes, that body. I was embarrassed at my own plainness, and realized that I was not worthy of being here. I turned to leave, but was unable to look away from him. His eyes held my gaze, and I walked, as though not of my own will, towards him. I passed him and stood by his bedroom door. A scent was in the air that was intoxicating, thick night air, blowing through the open window, heavy with jasmine, gardenias, and roses. The scent made my mind soar, and my head feel dizzy. Still not a word was said, but I knew what I was there for. **Him**.

He walked in the room, dimmed the candle light with his wand and laid it on the table. He stood in front of me, looking into my eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly; quickly, I retreated and felt shocked at my own boldness. He stood there, unmoving, and I knew I had made a mistake coming to him. Tears started to well in my eyes, and I headed towards the door. I felt him grab for my hand and turn me around to face him. He lowered his head to meet mine and kissed me hard and passionately. I smelled his skin, so clean and raw, it was like a drug. I felt as though I couldn't get enough. He explored my neck and collar bone, and I let my loose robe open to expose my breasts. He was gentle and rough all at the same time. I closed my eyes and wondered how I had even gotten there. Was this all another dream?

These dreams of him had plagued me for months now; at first I had called them nightmares. Me with him? Never! We had been enemies for years. The dreams had become more and more seductive, with scenes similar to this one almost nightly. In my dreams we were in different times and places, different people sometimes, but somehow I always knew it was him, the eyes always gave him away. But now, looking at him, as he felt my breasts with his soft hands, I wondered why I had never looked at him this way before. He was changed, and with change comes redemption, and second chances.

I felt a strange new braveness to myself, and as he stood up to meet my face again, I, in turn started feeling my way around his body. My lips brushed against his chiseled chest, and then nibbled him on his stomach. My hands slid over his silk boxers and gently pulled them to the floor. I reached around and felt his back muscles and then wandered to his rear. Tight, smooth, every bit the Greek god that I dreamt him to be. My mouth wandered lower and lower till I reached his lovely long member. I was a virgin and had only heard about things from other girls in the common room, but this was the point of no return. I placed my hand on him and felt his skin explode with goose bumps. I had no idea how powerful sex could be. My mouth continued to wander, past his naval, onto the fine blond hair that lead me to him. I traced it with my tongue, and kissed his quivering thighs. His hands were running through my thick golden brown hair, touching my neck, sending shivers down my spine, I kissed my way back up to him and licked playfully at it, he was getting hard and though I had nothing to compare it to, it looked massive.

His moaning made me feel very excited, and very "in control". More than I think I have ever been. For years my confidence has always been low when it came to boys. School work, well, I aced every test, final exam and question that was given to me. That's how I avoided the physical side of relationships. I had a few boyfriends, even kissed one, but I never had the confidence or desire to go past that. And now, as I was letting my tongue roll around him, taking him in my mouth, I wondered why I had waited so long. He tasted so good. I could almost hear his heart beating faster and faster, in sync with mine. I stood up and lead him over to his bed.

I had heard all the rumors of the countless girls whose virginity had met its end in this bed. It was covered in green satin sheets with silver trim. Larger than any other bed I had seen in the school. He lay down and I continued to tease him with my mouth, playfully kissing him, licking, and letting my hands run over his abs and stomach. My robe had completely fallen off now, and I was there, in front of him, in nothing but a red thong. I felt self conscious again and tried to cover my self in some way with a sheet, but his eyes were full of desire, and he pulled the sheet from me. Those silver blue eyes looked me over as if I were prey. He grabbed my wrists and threw me onto my back. He began kissing my neck, chest and stomach, his hands roamed freely across my body. I went to close my eyes, but his gaze caught mine again and I was entranced.

Something in those eyes, silver and blue, dark molten pools of steel at one point, light silver coins the next. Mood eyes. They danced in the moonlight, alive with passion, changing color with every breath he took. He never broke that stare as he continued to tease me with his mouth, making little circles around my nipples with his tongue. My heart continued its race, and my head was swimming with thoughts of him. A little voice somewhere in the back of my mind asked me "what about Harry and Ron?" but I quickly silenced that voice and turned to meet his handsome face again.

I knew this would never happen again, this was one of those 'regret it in the morning' type of events. I knew that he didn't love me, probably didn't even like me, maybe it was a case of right place, right time, and convenient sex. But at that point in time I didn't care. He was slowly removing the thong I wore, and kissing my legs as he did. I was there, exposed, to someone who had more that once made me cry, called me horrible names and hurt my friends. What if he now just walked out of this room and left me here, naked and alone? What if he went to get his friends so they could all have a good laugh at my expense? But he didn't.

He kissed his way back up until his face was equal with mine. I tried to speak, to explain why I had come in the first place but he silenced me with his mouth, kissing me so passionately that my body felt light, like I would float away. His hands intertwined with mine and I could feel his hardness rubbing my thigh. We kissed and my legs parted slowly to allow him in. I had heard that it hurt and was prepared for it, I thought he would be rough and uncaring, but he must have sensed my apprehension, as he slid in slowly, making sure I was ready to accommodate him. Gently I felt him inside of me; my whole body seemed to be on fire. I felt him moving slowly, and when I opened my eyes again, he was still looking directly into me. I noticed that his face had changed too; he was no longer the scowling spoiled boy that I met 6 years ago, but now an orphan, and an exile. He had suffered losses, known fear and heart break and somehow that made him more human and alive to me. His face had become softer too, his lips so full, deep pink and gentle. As he kissed me, he nibbled my lower lip. My tongue ran over his lips, wetting them, and then pushing into his open mouth. His tongue wrestled with mine in his mouth, softly, gently and so seductively that I felt my head would explode with all the thoughts inside. And then an odd sensation crept through my body. I tensed up, not really knowing what was about to happen, and then it did. It felt as if all the blood in my body had just rushed to my head making me dizzy and euphoric and it pushed every other thought out. My whole world focused on him now. And no other man would ever make me feel like this again. I was his, utterly and completely. His body was warm, and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him relax into my embrace as he continued slowly moving and kissing me on my chest. My hands ran through his hair. I felt alive, and it was all because of him. No matter what happened between us after this night had ended I would be forever grateful to him for opening my eyes to the beauty of life.

My mind and heart were one now. Did I love him? I bit my lip as I thought of this. Maybe I always had, maybe I tried to deny my feelings these past years. I felt a greater power was at work here. The dreams, the night, the heavy perfumed air, the silence between us. Had all those years of hate and torture had turned into lust? Lust for this man, who was now my first? What did it all mean? I was confused by these feelings, and it must have shown on my face.

He sensed that something was on my mind and kissed me again, causing all of my worries to fade. All I could think about was him. He consumed my every thought right now, my entire being. I felt almost possessed by him. I was not going to be that rational girl I always was. I would worry about my feelings, and what everyone would think another time. Right now, I just wanted to be with him forever. I brought my arms up around his neck and rolled over on top of him. The feeling of power this gave me was like a natural high I straightened up my back and looked down at him. He looked like an angel; his pale skin almost glowed in the moon light. He was smiling. He looked up at me like I was all he wanted, and at that point, he was all I wanted. I began to rock my hips slowly, gently teasing him, making him wait. He looked at me as though I was torturing him, he tried to speak, but I quickly silenced him with my lips, just as he had done to me, it made me smile. I reached over and held his hands over his head. His lips brushed my breasts and I left out a soft moan. I felt my whole body blush. The room had been ghostly quiet until this point, except for our breathing and the wind softly blowing the curtains in his window. Every part of my skin felt like one more touch could push me over the edge. I had never imagined that I would be so happy, or feel so free and alive. I began to move my hips faster, and my breaths were coming harder. My face was flushed. My hair fell around my shoulders as I straightened up again. I was sweating slightly; the moonlight glistened on my bare skin. He sat up with me and kissed me again. He took in my scent, and it seemed to drive him over the edge.

He surprised me by picking up my whole body and wrapping my legs around his waist. I never felt so safe, so secure, so loved. He turned around and laid me back on the bed and raised my legs to his neck as he stood there, on the side of the bed and starting moving harder and faster, in rhythm with our heart beats, and breaths. I felt myself at the peak over and over, not even having time in between to recover. It felt so good, so right, that I had tears in my eyes. Neither one of us had spoken a word this entire time, it seemed like hours. I felt his whole body begin to shake, and I couldn't control my mouth any longer, I came again and again and screamed out "Draco!" I had never called him by his first name before, and it pushed him into an orgasm that seemed to last forever. He collapsed next to me on his bed and looked deep into my eyes again. He buried his head in my long hair, taking in its clean jasmine scent. His mouth was next to my ear and I felt him breathing long and deep. I thought I heard him whisper "Hermione" before we fell asleep.

A/N Please read and review. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it is to everyones liking. I LOVE Draco and Hermione together. What Fun! Please be gentle on me...and I do have other chapters in the works if everyone likes this well enough. Thank you and enjoy!

Jennifer


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. JK Rowling does, and that is why she is my hero

The morning after…

I awoke the next morning, safe in my bed. "That was the best night's sleep I have had in months.' I thought to myself. I sat up in my bed and stretched….I was near naked, wearing only a red thong. 'How had that happened?' I must have gotten warm in the middle of the night. My nightgown lay strewn on the chair beside my bed. Yes, that was it. I put my robe on and walked over to the bathroom that I shared with Malfoy. I hoped he wasn't' in the shower already using all the hot water. I peeked in. Nope, he must still be sleeping in his room. I looked at the deep wide bathtub and smiled. Being Head Girl has its perks. I turned on all the faucets and let mounds of pink and blue bubbles fill up the tub. As I slipped into the warm water, my tired body relaxed. I had gotten used to the dreams of him, and chalked it up to the stress of the war over the summer, and of my final year here. Everything had to be perfect. I needed all Outstanding N.E.W.T.s, and above all that I had a sneaking suspicion that Ron had developed more than a passing crush on me. I had tried to gently tell him that having a boyfriend was the last thing I needed right now, especially after Viktor's death over the summer. I had not been in love with him, but he was my first kiss, and we remained friends until his family had been approached by Death Eater's to join them. They refused, and so, Viktor was killed. I tried to put all of this behind me. Harry had killed Voldemort. And no amount of crying could bring Viktor back.

The dream last night had seemed so real. His eyes, the way they sparkled when he looked at me, the way he kissed me. It was all too real, and I could almost smell his skin on mine. 'I am losing my mind.' that was all there was to it. 'Maybe I could go see Madam Pomfrey and tell her about the dreams; maybe there is a potion for a dreamless, peaceful sleep.' I smiled, that is what I need, a good night's sleep, and all of these dreams will stop.

I heard some movement behind his adjoining door. 'He must be awake' I thought 'it's about time.' although Snape would no sooner dock him points for his tardiness, than award her points for her potion making skills. 'Oh shit, I forgot to lock the door' Just as I rose out of the tub to go lock it, he walked in.

"Cant you knock?" I shouted

His face froze. He looked at me from top to bottom as I tried to hide my nakedness. Luckily some of the bubbles hid my most intimate areas.

"You can look away now Malfoy!" I said.

He blushed and looked down at the floor, mumbling some sort of apology.

I took that opportunity to grab my towel and wrap myself in it. I could feel my whole body blushing. How dare he just walk in here? When I was completely covered, he looked back up at me. Boring holes into me with those damn eyes. They looked as blue as the sky this morning, I felt a strange leap in my heart and stomach.

"Do you need to shower?" I asked quietly.

"Yes"

"Ok, just give me a minute to gather my things."

I started picking up my robe and red thong; his eyes froze when he saw them. Boy, this was embarrassing. Why can't Head Girl and Boy have separate bathrooms? When I turned around he was still staring at the thong I held in my hand. What was his problem? He wasn't throwing insults at me, or telling me 'Hurry up _Mudblood' _I left the room without another look at him. I wondered what he would think if he knew what I dreamed every night since school had began.

Barley a room away, Draco stood frozen in the doorway. He had walked in on her; he saw her body, in person, not just in a dream. 'What is wrong with me?' he wondered. Ever since she had started sharing this dorm with him he was plagued with strange dreams of her. The one last night had been the most real, the most passionate. He had wanted her when she showed up at his bedroom door. He didn't know that she had wanted him just as bad. He has spent years hating her, resenting her friendships and brains, and know-it-all attitude. But now, the war was over, everyone knew the truth. He was not and never wanted to be a Death Eater. He helped the Order after he fled with Snape, and was still having nightmares occasionally about Dumbledore's death. They killed his parents for his betrayal, and destroyed the only home he had ever known. Most of his fellow Slytherins did not want anything to do with him. They dare not try anything at school due to his Head Boy status, but before boarding the Hogwart's express, he noticed the lingering leers of his former friends. Only one or two remained to speak to him, Zabini and Pansy. He tore off his clothes and hopped in the hot shower, he was already late and doubted that any of his teachers would accept the excuse 'I'm sorry, I was ogling Granger in the bathroom' Wow, her body was amazing, he had seen it countless times in his dreams, but it looked even better, more toned, curvier in person. 'Stop it Draco' he thought to himself. The water ran over his pale, muscular body, he continued to think about her and an erection started stirring. "Shit" he said aloud. It was that thong that had pushed him over the edge. It looked so similar to the one in my dream last night, and she had looked so beautiful in it. Her perfect hazel eyes had shone at him in the moonlight. She had looked so innocent, like an angel. And then something had awoken in her and she had ravaged him. She had also called him by his first name, which drove him wild. Only a few people had ever called him that, and the sound of his name on her lips was heavenly. He finished his shower, and imagined in his mind her standing there waiting for him to emerge, wearing only that thong. He smiled and got dressed for his first class. Double potions with Gryffindor.

A/N I know this was short, but there is a method to my madness I hope. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapter. Your words made me smile.

Thank you!

Jennifer


	3. Of Fairies and Moonflowers

**A/N Big thanks to all who reviewed this story.**

**Mrsbnm-of09-Omg i forgot about the HBP spoilers warning, Thanks for the reminder.**

**Babi Leenie- your words made me cry. you dont know how encouraging your review was. BIG HUG and thanks!**

**Purple Panda, song breeze, Erilyn Rose and Soaker- Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. I hope you like where i take it. Any suggestions, review and let me know. I have 4 more chapters written so far, but they are not set in stone.**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters.. JK Rowling does… but if I was 10 years younger, I wish I could own a certain blonde Slytherin. Laughs evilly;)

Of Fairies and Moonflowers…

I had double potions with the Slytherins first that morning and it went by fairly quickly. Harry and I partnered up to make our hair thickening potion, but the whole time we were working I had a strange feeling of being watched. I dropped my silver knife on the floor behind me. There he was, sitting next to that cow, Pansy. She was rubbing his hand with hers and batting her eyelashes to get his attention. For no apparent reason, my face began to burn. He looked bored with her, but she was relentless. I turned around to finish crushing some small pale pink flower buds when I heard him tell her to stop so they could finish their work. With a small smirk of satisfaction, I ladled our finished potion into a bottle and put our names on it. As I handed it to Snape he commented "I doubt you will need this potion, eh Miss Granger?" He snickered and turned back to his desk.

* * *

Two rows back, Pansy was still bothering Draco. "Stop it!" he said, pulling her hand off of his thigh. Every few minutes he stole a glance at her. He saw her drop her knife and when she bent to pick it up, her loose robes fell enough that he glanced her breasts. His mind raced with possibilities. She must have seen him, because she turned a bright red before hurrying back to her seat with Potter. The next thing he knew, Snape was insulting her about her hair thickening potion. That bothered him. 'Her hair is beautiful' he thought. He had a sudden vision of her in the moonlight, hair cascading around her shoulders, riding him, she seemed to glow. She went to gather her things at the end of class and her eyes caught his. 'If only she knew that I dreamed of her coming to me at night.' What would she say?

* * *

After Potions, I had herbology in greenhouse 2. This was not one of my favorite subjects, too much dirt for me. But it was required of all 7th year N.E.W.T. students.

"Class, class, pay attention." announced Professor Sprout. "We will be beginning your N.E.W.T. required material in just a moment. Before we begin, make sure you have your pruning shears, dragon hyde gloves and your textbooks before you."

I grabbed all of my material and took a spot between Harry and Ron.

"today, we will be studying Moonflowers; can anyone tell me the properties of moonflowers?"

My hand shot up immediately.

"Please professor, Moonflowers are rare white flowers that grow on a poisonous vine. They are iridescent, and are used in many dream and love potions. Only the flowers are usable. The vine and root can be used in many poisons, and can kill someone with no visible marks or means. Furthermore…."

"That will do Miss Granger" the squat witch said. "Today we will be pruning these Moonflower vines. We will be keeping the buds in a bowl of water to preserve them; the vines will be chopped up and burned so that there is no chance someone could be harmed by them. They are very rare in the wild, and glow in the moonlight. They prefer to grow up the sides of stone walls, always on the north side, and many fairies make their homes in these blossoms. All of these flowers have been de-fairied, so let's proceed. Make sure to chop up the vines into small pieces, and make sure you are wearing your dragon hyde gloves. The correct diagram for pruning is in your textbooks. Please begin."

I started to clip these beautiful flowers off of the vine. They were the purest white I had ever seen. The smell was a cross of all the flowers I had ever smelled. I finished quickly and began reading the next chapter. Ron and Harry were having a tough time chopping the vines, so I helped them out before Professor Sprout told us time was up and class was dismissed.

After dinner, I knew I had to get back to my common room to study before Malfoy got there. He always took my favorite chair and I wanted it tonight. When I got there, he was up in his room. 'Thank Merlin' I thought as I sat down with my books and Crookshanks and got to work. After an hour or so I heard him come down the stairs, and to my surprise he sat on the couch across from me and stared into the fire. The fire danced across his face, and I stared at him for a moment. He was beautiful. That is the only word to describe him. His eyes were glowing embers of coal, and it was hypnotizing. I thought I saw him look my way, but I'm sure it was my imagination. Nothing that beautiful would ever look my way.

I got ready for bed early. It had started to rain and the rhythm of the tiny drops beating against the castle roof always made me sleepy. I opened up the windows on the balcony and inhaled the air. I always loved the air when it was raining. So fresh and new, like it had just washed away the troubles of the world. I slipped into my white nightgown, put the candle next to my bed out, and slipped between the cool satin sheets. A breeze blew across my face and instantly I was asleep.


	4. Dreaming of Snakes and Lions

Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters. That honor is JK Rowling's

Dreaming of Snakes and Lions…

* * *

Thunder awoke me hours later with a longing that I had not felt before. I felt that I had been dreaming about him and my mouth was fresh from his kisses. I got up from my bed and stood by the terrace window. Inhaling deeply that scent of rain, and earth and all of the wonderful things about this castle. I could feel the magic floating in the air and an odd sensation came over me. Like a hunger that ate at my stomach and soul. It was something that drove my every thought right now, and I could only think of one thing that would save me from going completely out of my head. I needed to see **_him._** To look upon his face, to hear him breathe, to smell his skin near mine. Maybe I could sneak down the hall and look into his room for just a second. He would never know. As quietly as I could I walked towards his room. His door was cracked and I could see moonlight spilling out into the dark hall. With all the nerve I could manage I walked slowly up to his door and looked in the tiny crack. There he stood, by his terrace, his body engulfed in the moonlight, his hair loose and blowing in the gentle night breeze. He stood there, breathing in the thick night air, staring into the midnight sky at the dark blanket of millions of stars. I held my breath at the sight. He looked almost ghostly. My head was dizzy, my heart pounded, my knees went weak and I stumbled back a step. The floor creaked! His head turned quickly and I could hear him walking towards his door. There was no way around it; he was going to catch me watching him. I tried desperately to think of a reason why I would be in his hallway this late at night.

"Who's there?" he called.

I froze to the spot. This was it. He was going to walk out here, see me in my nightclothes, and laugh me into oblivion because I was by his door spying on him. The door opened, and he came walking out, wearing only green silk boxers. His eyes caught mine. He walked forward so fast and grabbed me around the waist that I was caught off guard. I lost my balance and stumbled forward into his strong waiting arms. My heart thumped so hard in my chest I felt it would wake everyone in the castle.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward into his lips. They were so soft, and warm and inviting. I melted and my heart fluttered in my stomach. Why does he have this effect on me? I felt his slow and steady breathing rising and falling on my chest. I looked to him for some word, but as always in my dreams, none came. His kisses grew more and more passionate and soon his tongue was roaming my mouth, wrestling for dominance with mine. His soft hands were roaming up the back of my night gown and I could feel his fingers growing ever so close to my most private area. I felt embarrassed to have someone touching me so intimately, but I made no effort to stop him.

Reality and dreams became a blur, as he used his experienced hands all over my body, driving me to the edge and back again several times before he lifted me off the floor and carried me into his bed. The moonlight had spilled into his room making it glow with a cold pale light. He laid me ever so gently on the bed and lifted the bottom of my nightgown. His hands began rubbing up and down my thighs, making my body shiver. His lips followed suit and I could feel his hot kisses on my calves, my knees, my thighs and finally my lips. 'What was he doing?' I asked myself, as naive as I could possibly be, and then a wave of pleasure came over me. My head felt light, and I could feel his hot breath between my legs. His tongue ran little circles over and over, making me grind my hips into him. He kept his hands on my legs and started kissing up my stomach, tearing my nightgown off as he went. He reached my breasts and took them into his mouth, sucking hard on my nipples making them stand on end. He looked up into my eyes, and I was instantly mesmerized. They were shining in the moonlight, flashing orbs of his soul. I wondered when he was thinking, whether he knew it was a dream. I stared contently into his eyes, wondering what it would be like to be with him. To wake up every morning looking at those eyes, and knowing it was me he loved above all others.

He laid on top of me and kissed me softly, sweetly, gently and lovingly. I never thought that he would be so gentle, so thoughtful. I felt myself ready to let him make me his forever.

"Draco…" I whispered in his ear, my breath hot, my heart racing.

He looked at me, into me.

"Draco…." I said it again, knowing I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything before.

He still said nothing, crashing his lips down onto mine, kissing my neck, my chest and lightly kissing my ear. I could feel his breathing in my ear and it was driving me crazy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as nature would allow. I felt him slide off his shorts, and his maleness was hard as it rubbed my leg. I allowed him to part my legs with his body and he just lay there, kissing me and rubbing me until I climaxed. My body was shaking, but still I was ready for more. I felt him slide in and my mind went blissfully into thoughts I had no right to think. Thoughts such as love, marriage and children, a lifetime of complete bliss. What was I thinking? This was Malfoy. And this was a dream. An enjoyable dream, but a dream none the less. I pushed all rational thoughts out of my brain and decided just to have fun with this dream and not over analyze it.

He took his time, careful not to hurt me. Even though we had made love hundreds of times in my dreams, every time with him seemed new, different, real. He kissed my skin and let his mouth run over me. This dream was different than others I had. I always felt so self conscious around him, even in my dreams. But now, the look in his eyes, made me alive with desire, with passion, with love. My eyes begged him to speak, to say my name, to say something to me, but it was if he was engrossed by me, barley stopping to breathe. I felt drunk, and childish, but in control and mature at the same time. My whole world was him now, at least until I woke up.

His kisses reined over me, and I was coming again and again. He manipulated my body with his until I was driven to the brink of my own destruction. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming so loud I could have woke the dead. He bit me back, but instead of pain, I came again. My neck was red and purple from his 'love bites' but I didn't care. I felt his body tense up again and I knew this was my chance; I wanted him to say my name, to know who he was making love to.

"Draco…" I breathed in a low voice "say it."

His breaths came harder and faster

"Please Draco…say my name, say it is me you want and no other." My voice quivered, not sure what to expect…

"Draco, please, I need to hear it" I was practically begging him.

He was going to come before I could tell him how bad I needed him, to be with him, even if it was only in my dreams.

"Draco, tell me, tell me you love me and this is real, not a dream…" tears were coming down my eyes. I loved him, so help me Merlin, and I didn't want this to be another dream.

Just then, I felt his body tremble,

"I love you Hermione," he whispered low and sweet into my mind. "Let's never wake up."

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. it has taken on a life of its own..I hope you all like it.


	5. Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer; I don't own any of Harry Potter, or his friends. Thank you to JK Rowling for creating this world for us to explore.

* * *

Home for the Holidays

Draco awoke that morning, feeling more tired and drained than he ever had. He had not wanted to wake up. He had tried to prevent it, but he woke just the same. Of course he had that dream again last night. It caused him to toss and turn in his sleep and break out into a cold sweat. These dreams were becoming so much more real, and he feared his face would betray him if he stole even the tiniest glance at her today. This was the first day of winter holidays, but he was remaining at Hogwarts. He had nowhere else to go. His home was gone, but even if it had remained he had no one to go to. He sighed, missing his family, they were not perfect, far from it in fact, but they were all he had known.

He walked down into the common room and saw that the house-elves had decorated it for Christmas. His tree was decorated in silver, green and black, hers in scarlet and gold. The room was festive and cheerful, but he felt very alone. "Well, I guess this is my life now, and I will just have to get used to being alone." he sighed. Just then, she walked down the stairs. Looking lovely, flushed and fresh, in a red and gold dressing robe. She smiled at him, and sat down on her favorite chair and opened a book.

"Don't you ever stop reading Granger?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

Surprisingly, she smirked at him, "I am in too good of a mood to let you ruin it for me Draco."

His mind caught that slip, in his dreams she had always called him Draco, not Malfoy, not ferret, not anything else. He loved it when she said his name. It sounded so feminine and breathy on her lips, like she was trying to seduce him with it.

"Just making small talk." he said quietly, not looking at her directly.

And then, she did something that startled him, she actually smiled and started talking to him, as if he were her equal.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" she asked and at once realized the mistake she made.

"No, I don't have anywhere to go. McGonagall said that I could stay here over all of the holidays, and she would help me find somewhere when school was out."

"Oh" she said quietly.

"Are you staying?" he asked her

"Yes, my parents have to work, so I would be alone at the house for most of the holidays. Besides, I have so much work to do for school, that it's better if I stay here and use the library for my research and to prepare for N.E.W.T.S."

He smiled at her.

"Well, looks like this is our home for the holidays."

She grinned at him and it made his whole face beam.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting here, in the common room, having an actual, normal, civil conversation with the man that I secretly made love to in my dreams every night. He was acting very pleasant and talking to me as if we were old friends. The dream I had last night had been very nice, and it must have made me restless, because when I woke up, my nightgown was torn. 'It must have gotten caught on the poster of the bed' I thought to myself. I had to admit to myself, that I was very turned on by these dreams and wondered what he would say if I just walked over to him and seduced him here in the common room. But here we were, chatting and laughing. Making it seem like we had never argued in our lives. 

"Have you been studying much this semester?" I asked him.

"Lots," he replied "it's not as if I have much of a social life anymore"

I could hear the bitterness in his voice, but he put on a slight smile

"I don't need to ask you the same question I guess."

"Well," I said "I have tried 3 to 4 hours a night, but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

"Is your room uncomfortable?" he asked me.

"No," I replied "I think it is just the stress of my final year here, I want to get all outstanding N.E.W.T.S."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

He had such a beautiful smile, I wished I could see it more often, but these days he was more withdrawn and quiet.

"I have an idea" he said with a grin "I know that past events have formed your opinion of me already, but for the holidays, why don't we pretend that none of that happened and that we are friends. That way we both will have someone to spend the holidays with. Unless, you plan to spend it with someone else."

"Draco…" I blushed when I said his name out loud, it felt strangely intimate. "I don't feel that way about you anymore. I know what you did and what you sacrificed for the cause. I have forgiven you for your childish ways in the past and have moved on. I would like nothing more than to be friends with you, not just pretend to be. And no, I have no other plans, Ron and Harry are going back to the burrow for Christmas, they invited me, but I had too much to do here."

His heart leapt.

"Thank you, _Hermione._" he said with genuine heartfelt.

He had said my name. Oh, how I had waited for him to say it. I blushed.

"You're welcome _Draco._"

I had a feeling that this Christmas would be the best one yet.

We continued our light friendly conversation until my stomach began to ache.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked him.

"No, I just came down a moment before you did; I had a rough night too. I think I started sleepwalking, because I woke up and found a red mark on my shoulder, like I ran into something.

I just stared at the mark he was showing me; it was in the exact spot that I had bitten him in the previous night's dream. Could it be that these weren't dreams and that we were in fact nighttime lovers? No, it was just as he said sleepwalking and nothing more.

"Why don't we call up for some breakfast and eat it here, I don't feel much like getting dressed and going to the main hall, besides, I am enjoying the company." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I will take care of it, what are your favorites?" he asked.

"Anything, I am starving" I said, and I was. All of a sudden I was famished.

He walked into the hallway and returned a minute later with a huge tray overflowing with everything you could think of for breakfast. Eggs, toast, scones, bacon, sausages, oatmeal, juice, coffee, tea and muffins. My eyes widened at the feast before us. There was also a single rose in a vase at the center of the tray. He took it out of the vase and handed it to me.

"Here is to the beginning of our new friendship." he said, and then he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "Just a kiss between friends." he said and winked at me. I felt my cheek burning, and my body was on fire. It was just as soft and wonderful as in my dreams. I smiled at him, made myself a plate of food and ate hungrily.

"Draco, since we are friends now, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about your parents' death. I didn't know your mother, and had only heard things about your father, but I know how I would feel if I lost my parents. Anyway, I really am sorry." I had felt bad about this for months now. I knew he was alone, the last of the Malfoy's, and he had no one to talk to about it.

His face was blank and sad.

"Thank you, I'm getting used to it now. I didn't always agree with them, but they were all I had in the world." he said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, you have me now, and I can be there to listen to you anytime you need me" I was sincere; I really had grown to care for him these last few months. Even though this was our first true conversation, the honesty in our dream encounters had made me feel things for him. Of course, I would never tell him about these feelings. Being friends was what he wanted, and that was good enough for me.

"Thank you again" he said, taking a drink of coffee.

* * *

The next week before Christmas was too good to be true for him. They talked every night in the common room, ate meals together, went for walks on the grounds and made every opportunity to get to know each other better. They went to Hogsmead over the weekend and went window shopping. She looked at books, school supplies and beautiful dress robes. He made notes of things she liked, determined to buy her something unexpected for Christmas. They had agreed to a small gift exchange and he wanted it to be perfect. She looked so happy when they were together, her faced flushed and pink from the cold. Her amber eyes sparkled when she saw some new book or quill that she wanted, and she was smiling and laughing more than he had ever seen her do. 'She is beautiful' he thought, 'how could I not have seen it these many years.' He reached out and grabbed her by her gloved hand and held it, just to see if she would pull away. She didn't.

* * *

'He's holding my hand' I thought. I felt a warmness in my stomach, and didn't want him to let go. 'He's probably just trying to keep me from getting lost in the crowd.' He had become very considerate, and helpful this past week and I had to admit, I was having the time of my life with him. It was different than hanging out with Ron and Harry. They were my best friends, but it was very emotionally demanding being friends with them. The constant pressure I felt to help them with schoolwork, to keep from hurting Ron's feelings, and to emotionally support Harry had taken a drain on me. Just being with him this last week had let me feel a release, and I was happier than ever. I wanted to pick out the perfect give for him to express my gratitude. He made me feel life again, and I would always be in his debt. I looked at his lovely face and studied it intently. What would he want for a gift? I didn't just want to give him some cliché gift; I wanted it to be from my heart. I had almost a week until our Christmas Eve get together. I would watch him and see if anything peaked his interest. 

We walked the streets of Hogsmead hand in hand, laughing and talking about anything and everything. He admitted to me that he had been betrothed to Pansy, up until the time of his parents' death. He said that he had sat her down after that and told her that he didn't love her like that, and he didn't want to be married to someone that he didn't love, just to please others. She was crushed, but wanted to remain friends. He also admitted to something that shocked me.

"I have only been with one girl." he told me as we were sitting enjoying a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

"That was too much information…" I laughed.

"I just wanted you to know Hermione; the rumors around the school were not true."

"Well, that's good to know, but it's your private business." But secretly inside I was happy. I would have of coarse preferred him untouched, but life works in mysterious ways. And the so called Slytherin sex god was just a normal teenage boy with every hope and fear that came with adolescence. And if I thought he was sexy before, this boosted him over the top. Now all I had to do was find some dress robes for our Christmas Eve dinner, and the perfect gift.

A/N Well, i must say this story has taken over my life for the moment. Any suggestions? I have a pretty good grip on the story for the next 8 chapters or so...so if anyone has any suggestions, or if they think some of this is not passionate enough...let me know. PS. I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. YOU ALL ROCK!


	6. Starlight and Snowflakes

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, his friends or enemies. JK Rowling does.

* * *

Starlight and snowflakes…

I was getting ready for our Christmas Eve dinner. We had decided to dress up, and eat in the common room. He had ordered food from the house-elves ahead of time. I looked at the robes I had bought just for this occasion. Silver sparkly clingy robes unlike any I had ever worn before. I usually hid under oversized black school robes.

I opened my terrace window and breathed in the cool crisp winter air. There was a smell of flowers, probably wandering over from the greenhouse and it had begun to snow softly. I slipped into the robes, they felt wonderfully soft and smooth against my bare skin. I used some dusting powder that had some shimmer to it, and swept my hair into an elegant knot at the top of my head. There, I was ready. I had to admit that I thought I looked pretty good. I put on my shoes and stood by my bedroom door. 'He just thinks of me as a friend' I thought.

Draco had begun to nervously fidget with his clothes. He wasn't dressed yet, his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He was not ready for this. What if he gave her this gift and his heart and she rejected him and stomped on his it? He didn't know if he could handle that kind of disappointment. Over the last week or so he had fallen for her. She was so different than anyone he had every met. She listened patiently to his hopes and dreams, his fears and never once told him she thought him silly or self-indulgent. He had watched her face shine with laughter as they joked, and her eyes burn with life when they were together. Every night she came to him in his dreams and he longed to make these dreams come true. He ached for her every moment they were apart. He stared at the small box on his dresser. He had seen her smile at this when they were shopping in Hogsmead, and he went back to get it the next day telling her that he had forgotten to get a new quill. He started to dress slowly. He had bought new black robes for the occasion. They were not true black; they had specks of grey and silver resembling the night sky. They mimicked his eyes and made them sparkle. He thought he looked pretty good in them, and hoped she felt the same. He wanted this night to be perfect. He needed to get down to the common room before her so that he could set up the food and her gift. He opened his door, and saw that she was still not there. 'Good' he thought, and walked down the stairs. He flicked his wand at the candles so that they were dim, and he redecorated the trees with white flowers and live fairies. The couch and chairs, he replaced with an intimate table for two, with white tablecloths and silver and white place settings. With another flick of his wand, the table was covered with white rose petals, and all the food was in place. He enchanted the ceiling to look like a moonlit sky, with millions of stars. He made sure the wireless was playing some low soft background music, until the time was right. The room looked like something out of a dream, one of his dreams. And he hoped that this would make those dreams come true. Would she be able to put their past behind them and grow to care for him, the way he cared for her? He hoped so. He had also gotten his hands on a bottle of oak mead. The fire he turned to a pale slivery blue flame. All that was missing was her.

I held my breath and opened the door to the staircase. From the balcony I viewed what can only be described as heaven. The room had changed from dark and cozy, to light, bright and beautiful. Glowing fairies flitted from tree to tree, and the whole room had an unearthly glow to it, making my heart stir and my stomach do flips. I walked to the stairs and descended to the common room.

He took my hand on the bottom rung and kissed it. I blushed. He led me over to the table that had replaced our normal furniture. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. I was staring at him. He looked more beautiful than ever in this light. I longed to tell him that I loved him, that I wanted to be his forever. But instead I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You look beautiful." he said looking into my eyes

"Thank you, you look……" I blushed "very handsome" Yes, and sexy and wonderful, and everything I ever wanted.

He made small talk as we ate, and I had some oak mead which made my head feel slightly dizzy.

All of a sudden music filled the room from a wireless he had placed in the corner, and he stood up and extended his hand to me.

"Shall we?" he asked me, flashing that smile and making his eyes light up.

"Yes, please." I replied and stood to meet him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. It felt very new, but also very familiar. Our bodies were very close together, and his heart was beating hard and fast. His hands felt clammy, and I wondered what he was thinking. We danced, whirling around the starlit room, my head rested on his chest. I had not ever been this happy.

The music trailed off into another song, and he broke the silence.

"Hermione?" he asked with a raspy voice

"Yes,"

"I would like to give you my gift now, is that ok?" his voice was cracking, and barley audible.

"Sure, I'd like that" and we sat down on a little white couch he had conjured by the fire.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"I hope you like it" he said softly in my ear.

I opened the box and nearly fainted.

There, on a delicate silver chain was an exquisite silver snowflake, adorned with diamonds. There was a small opaque center that was glowing faintly.

"Oh Draco…" I said in a small voice. "This is too much" my eyes had filled with tears. "I don't deserve this…"

"Yes you do," he whispered, his head was close to my ear, I felt his hot breath and it made my spine tingle.

"I love it" I said, choking back tears

"Here, let me help you put it on" he stood behind me and placed the chain about my neck. It hung in the perfect spot and I felt it tingle on my skin. He walked around to the front of the couch and looked at me deeply.

"You are wonderful Hermione. I wish I could have seen it sooner."

His eyes twinkled and glowed silver, he pulled me up towards him and I knew what was going to happen. I felt him leaning his head towards mine and my knees felt weak. He held my face in his hands and pulled me towards him. His lips brushed mine and I felt my mouth open to him. It felt so right. My hands went instinctively around his neck and I ran them through his silvery blonde hair. He looked me deep in my eyes, and his hand wandered down my neck to my lower back. I wanted him so badly. He was the one for me, but I needed to know if this was all real. After all the dreams I had, it was hard for me to decipher sometimes.

"Draco…"

"Yes"

"I want to give you my gift" I held my breath. I had bought him a painting of a serpent for his room that he had admired in Hogsmead. But that was not the gift I had in mind.

"Alright" he said, "shall I close my eyes?" his eyes shone with a wicked grin.

"Yes, that way you will be surprised" I told him.

He closed his eyes and held out his hand, I walked behind him and loosened my robes so they fell to the floor. I was now wearing only the silver snowflake. I turned and stood in front of him again. This was it, it was real. I could feel the fire warm my chilly skin, I could smell flowers, and I could see him nervously biting his lip just like I did when I was anxious.

"Draco"

"Yes"

"When you open your eyes, promise me something"

"What is it?"

"If your gift isn't what you wanted, don't think any less of me"

"I never could"

"Okay, open your eyes"

* * *

A/N I know it's a cliffhanger, and you all are probably chucking things at your computer screen, but I promise I will update soon. I have all of the chapters written practically, just some fine tuning left to do.

I wanted to thank **GRYLFREND **for letting me know about the anonymous review block, I didn't know that it was on.

Jennifer.


	7. Dreams,fantasies and other imaginary thi

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. JK Rowling does.

* * *

Dreams, fantasies and other imaginary things…

As I stood there, waiting, I held my breath. My heart was racing and I couldn't think straight. The room seemed misty, and thick with scents, and sounds. Standing there in front of him, nude, I was prepared for what may come. I laid my soul on the line for him, and I hoped he would return the favor.

His beautiful, soulful eyes opened slowly. The silver snowflake sparkled around my neck, and it reflected in his eyes. A slow smile started on his sensuous full lips.

"Well? Do you like it?"

Quickly he pulled me into his embrace, he took my breath away with a kiss that was so familiar, and yet so new, that my spine was weak and I felt faint.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked in my ear, breathing heavily, and his voice raspy with lust.

I kissed him again, running my lips across his. He moaned and tightened his grip on my waist. I slowly was unbuttoning his robes, to reveal only a white t shirt and green silk boxers underneath. I ran my hands down the front of his chest, feeling every muscle on his stomach. I lifted his hands over his head and removed his shirt, leaving his smooth pale skin next to mine. He felt so good and warm. I continued to feel him, letting my hands run closer and closer to his manhood. He kissed the nape of my neck and pulled my hair out of its clip. It flowed out, and my curls cascaded over my shoulders.

"You look like an angel" he said softly.

I kissed down his chest, and back up again, slowly driving him mad. I felt powerful and alive, like nothing I had experienced in life. I wanted to make those dreams come true.

"I want you Draco…more than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life. Tell me that it's only me that you want, that it is only me you love." I had never been so bold. What had come over me? But so help me Merlin, I needed to hear it.

"I love you Hermione," his hands grabbed my face and looked me deep in the eyes. His silver eyes turned an azure blue with silver flecks. How I loved those eyes. Cerulean and iridescent they always gave him away.

Just then, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, I kissed his neck as he lifted me up as though I was light as a feather.

His bedroom was bathed in moonlight. It was cozy, with a fire lit in the fireplace. That same smell of jasmine and roses was heavy in the air. I had such a feeling of déjà vu. The scent made me dizzy and breathless and when he placed me on his bed. He kissed me over and over, sending my mind reeling. He lay next to me, smelling my hair, tracing my breasts with his fingers. I knelt on his bed staring at this man who was so much more to me than I could have ever imagined. He was my other half, my soul mate. I knew no other man could take his place in my heart. He looked like a deity to me laying there in the moonlight, smiling up at me as I moved my hand closer to his erection that could not be hidden by his silky boxers. I crawled towards the end of the bed and reached up to pull of the cumbersome clothing. He was already hard and I looked at him hungrily. I bent over and kissed his legs and thighs moving slowly up towards him. He was panting, I knew he wanted me to kiss him everywhere, and boldly I did. I took him in my hand and let my lips touch him softly, just barley making contact. His skin smelled so good, and tasted so raw and male. I licked a bit harder, making him squirm. I felt his body tense up slightly, and then relax. His hands were running through my long curls, my neck became covered in goose bumps. I ran my tongue lower and lower down his hardness. I let it in my mouth for a second or two, tasting him, wanting more. I felt like I was going to explode it I did not have him soon. I kissed my way up his stomach and chest. I got to his neck and nuzzled him gently. He ran his hands along my spine, then around to my breasts. He was so gentle, massaging them with his hands. I let a soft moan escape my lips. I felt as though I couldn't wait another minute.

He grabbed me and flipped me on my back, running his hands down my thighs, feeling how wet I was. It made his eyes turn dark with lust. He smiled greedily at me as he worked his mouth on my breasts, lower to my stomach, and finally to my waiting lips. I felt his mouth and hot breath teasing, just as I had. It made me giddy, and out of my element. I was going to let my heart win this time, instead of my head. After what seemed like forever of him meeting my every need, he crawled back up and met my face with his. I felt his body, smooth and glowing lie above me and shower me with kisses. He made me melt and I felt my legs grow shaky. He used his hands to massage them and slowly I parted them to allow him in. I was scared, I did want this…more than anything perhaps, and tonight the whole night had seemed so perfect and dreamlike. The smell of him, the taste of him, all driving me to the brink of insanity. I felt him push up near my leg, and all of a sudden I was scared and then I let my emotions flow out of my head.

"Draco…" I moaned

Between kisses he replied "Yes my love?"

"This is my first time, I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt"

He looked deep into my amber eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I love you"

He pushed into me and I felt a world of thoughts exploding in my mind. It didn't hurt as much as I thought and I felt a familiar feeling creeping up my body. It was as if nothing in the world mattered that moment except for me and him. He moves slowly, surely, stroking my hair and staring into my eyes with every movement he made. He was careful and deliberate. Making the most of every minute we had together. His body was skillful and I moaned with satisfaction every time he moved. I never thought it could be this good, this heavenly, and this wonderful with someone. I never felt so loved and happy. Me, Hermione Granger, in love with him, Draco Malfoy. But it was true. I was, madly, hopelessly, desperately in love with him. I wanted to believe his sweet words were true, that he felt the same. I came over and over, mind reeling, he breathed words in my ear, assuring me of his love for me. He was close to coming, just like in all of my dreams, his eyes changed color over and over with every breath he took. His whole body trembled and then he collapsed on my tired body.

"Was this just another dream?" I whispered softly.

"Another dream?" he asked. His face was serious as he gazed into my very being.

"I never thought I would tell you this," I said, my whole body blushing, "but since school began, I have been dreaming of you nightly. Dreams of you and me, making love, in different times and places, dreams of you telling me you love me with those eyes of deep silver, I didn't want to admit that you had stolen my heart in these dreams, but I feel if we are being honest, that you have a right to know." I looked away and I felt slight embarrassment at having revealed my soul to him.

"Oh, Hermione," he smiled, "I too have been dreaming of you, coming into my room, kissing me softly, making me love you. I even had marks where you nibbled me, but I chalked it up to sleepwalking. I thought I was never going to hear those words come out of your mouth. But the last two weeks together, I began to see some hope of showing you that I am not the person I used to be. I thought I was incapable of love until you made me see that life was worth living again as long as I have you."

My eyes were filled with tears now, we had the same dreams? How was this possible?

"Do you ever remember these dreams, Draco?"

"Yes" he said, "most of them end with me calling you by your name, and falling asleep in your hair"

I gasped.

"I have been dreaming the same thing, at first we said nothing to each other, but one dream a month or two back, I called you _Draco,_ and you called me _Hermione._ And that is when I knew I loved you."

"Hermione, have you ever heard of shared dreams?"

"No, but what if it wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Do you think it was real?" he asked me his face beaming with more questions than I could answer.

"I don't know Draco, there are things that happened in those dreams that I couldn't explain away when I woke up." I bit my lip, and looked at his wistful face.

"Do you still feel the same about me, Hermione? Whether or not it was a dream or reality?"

"Yes, but I would still like to know what is causing it to happen. If not for this phenomenon, I would never have known what a wonderful person you really are."

"Always inquisitive, that's my girl."

"Meanwhile, since this is not a dream" I looked over his naked body, still glistening with sweat "I don't think we are finished here." He smiled and his eye twinkled with that trademark gleam.

Sometime later, I fell asleep with his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, both breathing peacefully.

* * *

A/N I hope everyone liked this chapter. I have written up to like chapter 20 or so. I am posing a question to everyone. I am having a hard time finishing. I am not going to give details, but here it is. The last chapter I wrote is a cliffhanger. I have 3 suggestions on how to end it. Here they are.

Number 1- I can finish it in the same style I am writing now. And have a sweet ending.

Number 2- I can end it as is.

Number 3-I can end it with a HUGE twist.

Review and make your choice. Majority rules.

Love, Jennifer


	8. Winter Blues

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or any related material, JK Rowling does that's why she is my hero.

A/N- Hi all, thanks for reviewing! So far, a sweet ending is winning out, and I am kind of glad. The twist ending is very evil and would have lots of people chucking their computers out of an open window.I will keep voting open until I post Chapter 20. I must not have been too clear about that. The last chapter I posted was definitly NOT the end. I have been writing non-stop. So, keep voting on which ending you want. The choices again are;

#1- A sweet ending...awwww!

#2-A cliff hanger, leaving chapter 20 as the end

#3-A HUGE twist that will probably involve death threats being sent to me...lol

So go ahead, review and vote on what you think. I will continue the story and post new chapters every day or so. Love you all!

* * *

Winter Blues

The last days of the winter holidays were upon us. I dreaded my classmates coming back to school, especially Ron and Harry. Draco and I had settled into a routine of companionship and love, and I was all too content to let it continue undisturbed. On top of those worries, was the one that I still hadn't figured out what caused us to have shared dreams. They had continued nightly, and somehow they seemed just as real. The last week we slept in his bed, just to see if the dreams continued. They did, and it was driving me crazy not knowing.

We were sitting on the couch in front of the fire drinking hot cocoa. He was stroking my hair, and nibbling by neck. I loved him so much I felt addicted to him. He sat up and looked at me and asked,

"Have you decided what to tell Potty and the weasel yet?" I knew he didn't mean any harm by it; after all, old habits die hard.

"No, and I would ask you to be nice. I would like for them to accept this, when I decide to tell them." I had been thinking of this for the past few days. 'What would I say?' They were my best friends, and he was the man I had grown to love deeper than anyone I had imagined. I wanted them to get along, but I could already see that Ron would be a problem. He had written me a letter three days previous;

Dear Hermione,

How was your Christmas? Harry and I had a good one and enjoyed your gifts. I have always wanted a miniature Quidditch set. We played with it all through the holidays.

I have missed you and wished you would have decided to spend Christmas with us. I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to have to spend all your time in a tower with the ferret. But I know you can take care of yourself.

I know you told me that you were not ready to have a boyfriend, but I thought maybe after the holidays that we could take a chance and go on a date. Nothing romantic, maybe just somewhere in Hogsmead for a drink. Just let me in Hermione, being alone is not going to make you feel any better.

Love,

Ron

P.S. Harry and my whole family send their love too!

I had bitten my lip until it almost bled, worrying about Ron's reaction. Draco assured me that he would let me tell them in due time. His sweet kisses on my neck made me forget the worries in my mind.

"These have been the best few weeks of my life." I told him honestly. "Are you going to tell Zabini or Pansy about us, I know she fancies you still." I said with jealousy brewing in my heart.

"And she also knows that I told her over and over that I didn't like her like that, and if she couldn't accept me as only her friend, then that was all I needed to say to her." he said firmly. "And I don't feel it's anyone's business, unless I make it their business."

"Why can't winter holidays last a few weeks longer?" I wondered aloud.

* * *

The next day, the familiar rumbling of students in the halls below our dorm woke us earlier than we had expected.

"Oh," he groaned, "I'm not used to waking up early anymore."

I sat up in his grand bed, stretching and yawning.

"Me either." I said, "But I am looking forward to classes again, maybe we can figure out this whole dream thing, not that I mind." I said winking at him.

He laughed and I saw his beautiful smile, and dreaded getting out of his strong arms.

"I guess we better get moving." he said "we probably will have to eat in the great hall, make some kind of appearance." his eyes were a light silvery blue this morning, like the winter sky.

"Yeah, if I don't eat there, Ron and Harry will wonder where I am."

He looked slightly hurt at the prospect of eating alone for the first time in weeks.

"But you will have Zabini and Pansy to eat with, just make sure she keeps her hands to herself" I said with a sly grin. "Anyway, I can make it up to you, how about a shower?"

"With you? Hmmm…what do you think?"

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a hell yes!" and he grabbed my hand and drug me into the bathroom.

The shower was hot and steamy, and took twice as long as usual because I could not keep my hands off of him. I washed his back and his chest; I ran my hands over his smooth rear. He leaned down to kiss me. The hot water felt good on my back. He took me by surprise and lifted me up by the waist and pushed my back up against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him enter me. It was so erotic and sexy that it didn't take me long to have an intense orgasm. Every time I neared coming he smiled, as if I was giving him so much pleasure by enjoying myself.

"Oh Hermione," he moaned, and then he came, panting and gasping for air.

I had not taken off the beautiful necklace he had given me for Christmas. It sparkled more and more when it was wet and clean. I had eventually given him the painting I had bought for him and it was now hanging in his room, above his bed.

"I liked the gift you gave me that night even more" he had said with a grin.

We stepped out of the shower and used drying charms to get ready as quickly as possible. I put on my school robes and met him in the common room before we headed out the door, destined for separate tables. He kissed me on the forehead and told me to have a good day; we didn't have any classes together until tomorrow.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

I blushed.

I entered the hall to the sounds of hundreds of students chatting and gossiping about what they had received for Christmas, who was dating who and other gossip that I had no desire to hear. I made my way down the Gryffindor table and saw a blur of red and black hair engaged in a game of wizard chess.

"Hermione!" They both yelled across the room. Ron stood up and ran to me, grabbing me around the waist and spinning me around. Without any warning he planted a kiss right on my lips. I felt like I had just kissed a family member. It was sloppy and awkward. I pushed him away quickly. Luckily, Draco had not come down for breakfast yet, and I didn't think Pansy or Zabini saw it, I hoped not.

"Ron, get off me." I said pushing him back farther.

"Hi Hermione…" Harry said, giving me a big hug. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes, studying my face as if he had forgotten it.

"We missed you. You missed a great Christmas. Fred and George started a food fight at Christmas dinner. We laughed until mashed potatoes came out of our noses." he said laughing again at the mere thought of it.

"Wow, I am sure disappointed that I didn't come then" I said lying. I had a much better holiday here.

Harry studied my necklace and stared at the small love bites I was trying to hide with a turtleneck under my robes. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who's the necklace from?" He asked.

"It was a Christmas gift" I replied. I hadn't lied to him.

"From who?" he asked, more determined to find out.

"From none of your business," I said, smiling, just as determined not to let him or Ron bully me into telling them about my private life.

"Fine, don't tell me. I will find out eventually, you are my best friend, I will figure it out." he laughed and sat down to eat breakfast.

Ron was glaring at me since I had pushed him off. He finally broke the silence.

"Did you get my letter Hermione?" his face was almost as red as his hair.

"Yes and the answer is still no. I told you I am not ready to date; I have too much studying to do if I want all 'Outstandings" on my N.E.W.T.S."

"But all I was asking for was a date, not to go steady, just a drink and a meal in Hogsmead."

"Ron, listen," I was trying to be patient but it was wearing thin. "I don't want to hurt you; I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you. You are like a brother to me, and I don't want to lead you on to think that one day I will come to you and love you in a romantic way. It's just not in the stars for us. Please, I don't want to argue over this, lets just eat breakfast and catch up on our schoolwork." my eyes looked into his bright blue ones. I saw the hurt that he tried to hide.

"Fine, whatever." he remained silent the rest of the meal.

I had herbology first thing that morning and rushed through the cold winter snow to the greenhouse.

"Today class we will be making Moonflower dust for Professor Snape's potion class. You will be starting on sleeping potions soon and these will come in handy. You will notice that the buds you pruned last month have been laid out to dry. You will be taking the buds in your mortar and pestle and grinding them into dust. You will know when the dust is fine enough when it glows and sparkles like winter snow. You may begin."

I grabbed a bowl of flowers and sat by Harry to begin my work. This was a pleasant enough assignment for the first day back. As I began to grind them up, a strange sensation overtook me. The scent of these flowers brought back memories of him on Christmas Eve. I smiled as I continued to work. Harry was staring at me intently, half mindedly grinding his moonflowers.

"Hermione, what is different about you?"

"What do you mean Harry? I am the same old Hermione"

"No, no, you have a different air about you, you are smiling more"

'Did it show that much?' I thought biting my lip slightly.

"Since when is it a crime to smile?"

"Its not, I just wanted to thank whoever has brought about this change in you." he said continuing his work.

'You wouldn't if you knew the truth' I thought.


	9. Valentine's trouble

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Originally I had a song in this chapter, but I removed it. I didnt know about the song lyric ban, so I took them out. So if you want the full effect of the chapter, play 'Breathe' by Faith Hill.

* * *

Valentine's trouble.

Ron spent most of his time avoiding me these days, which was fine on the romantic front, but I did miss him as a friend. In the second week of February I was lying in Draco's bed, listening to his heavy steady breathing. I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him, but Harry wanted me to come to Hogsmead with them since neither one of them had dates.

"Come on Hermione, it will be fun. We will go to Madam Puddifoot's and laugh at all the silly, sappy couples. It will take your mind off of things." Harry had said to me.

"That doesn't sound like much fun to me Harry, and besides wont _Ronald _be there?" I hadn't spoken more than two words to him since our fight and I was angry. 'How does he expect me to change how I feel?' I thought bitterly. I was honest with him about that, and I felt no regrets. It was however, harder to keep my relationship with Draco a secret. Luckily, we were the only ones with access to our common room, so we were able to spend lots of time together.

"Cant you just try one date with him Hermione? Show him there is no chemistry and maybe he will be convinced."

"No Harry, I can't. I don't need to prove my feelings to anyone, least of all _Ronald._" I yelled, getting up from the table and storming out of the great hall.

Well, that was it. I was going to tell Harry I was sick. I could not face the constant pressure of the two of them. I got up and grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote;

Dear Harry,

I am not feeling too well; I think I will stay in bed all day. You two go ahead and have a great time. I will talk to you soon.

Love,

Hermione

I called one of the school owls and tied it to her leg. "Take this to Harry Potter." I told her, and let her go out the window.

The next morning, I awoke to a warm pleasant Valentine's Day. I looked out the window and saw the groups of students walking the long lane to the village of Hogsmead. Relief swept over my body. Thank Merlin, we were alone.

I began to sing softly to him, one of my favorites from home. 'Breathe' By Faith Hill.

I placed my head on his chest and listened to his steady breaths.

"Draco…Draco, wake up." I said, kissing his nose lightly.

His eyes fluttered awake, smiling at the sight of me kneeling next to him.

"Hello beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's day!" I handed him a small box.

"Unless you are in this box," he said with an evil grin "I can think of something I want more." He threw me back into the pillows and kissed me fervently.

"Now, now, good things come to those who wait. Open it"

He sat back and opened the box.

"Wow, Hermione…how did you…I can't believe you got these for me…I thought everything was gone…"

There in the box were two platinum cufflinks with the Malfoy family crest on them.

"I had them made Draco, from a drawing of your crest I found in "Hogwart's, a history'. Do you like them?" I asked.

He remained speechless for a moment and then I saw tears well up in those silver eyes.

"Oh, Hermione, I thought I would never have anything like this again. Everything in my house had been destroyed. I am the last of the Malfoys. You don't know what this means to me." he choked back more tears. "I love you" he said, his eyes shining.

"I love you too, but that isn't the end of our Valentine's together, wait here for a few minutes." I said and I ran off into the bathroom.

I had been planning for days. Candles, roses, soft background music, it was destined to be a beautiful day together.

Just then I heard a ruckus downstairs, I threw on my dressing robe and ran down. Someone was banging on our portrait door.

"Hermione, open up or Ill break it down." it was Ron.

I cracked the door and looked out onto his red face.

"What do you want Ronald? I don't feel up to having visitors."

"We need to talk." he said, pushing the door open and walking past me into the common room uninvited.

"Come right in." I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by ditching me and Harry today? I thought we were all going into Hogsmead together." His face was so red; he looked to be on fire.

"Just because you have been avoiding me, doesn't mean you can treat Harry like that too, he is my best friend, and you hurt him by not going today. He told me last night that if you weren't going to go, then he was going to stay here as well. He said it just wouldn't be the same without you." His voice was bitter.

"Ron, I felt sick to my stomach last night. I didn't want to put a damper on your fun by having you two hover over me making sure I was alright. Just go to Hogsmead and have a great time, I will be fine." I was pulling him by the sweater towards the door.

"Look," he began "I am sorry for being so cold to you the past few weeks, but you hurt me. I thought we had something special together, and all in one swoop you tell me that you don't feel like that about me and that all you want to be is friends. I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you, even though you irritate me with your know-it-all attitude, I still love you. I can't change how I feel."

"I can't change how I feel either, and I don't love you. You are a friend, one of my best friends; I would even say I consider you and Harry family, brothers."

How could I make him go away?

"Look, if I feel better later I will come and eat dinner with you guys and we can catch up and talk…please, I have to go. I am feeling sick to my stomach again."

"Ok, but I am going to hold you to that Hermione." he said as I pushed him out the door.

Draco had been listening at the top of the stairs. He heard a lot of banging and then yelling. He quietly crept to his door and walked into the hall. He overheard the whole thing. 'So the weasel is in love with her?' Not that he felt he had anything to worry about as far as he was concerned. She told weasel that she did not feel anything for him, but then made plans to meet him and Potty later.

Slight twinges of jealousy crept into his head. He was being silly though. He had just heard her say that she thinks of them as brothers. Still, he would have liked to put a stop to this whole thing before it escalated. He would tell her that he wanted to go public with their relationship. He would tell her this today. He heard her coming back up the stairs and so he ran back to his bed and lay there as if he never left.

"Draco, are you there?" I asked.

"Yep, in my room."

"Sorry about that, I put a quiet charm on the door so that we won't be disturbed again. Just give me one more minute okay?" and I ran off to the bathroom once again.

I filled the tub with warm water and big white iridescent bubbles. I sprinkled some bath salts in too, and at once the water turned a shimmery white and smelled of jasmine and vanilla. I slipped into the pink nightie I had bought in my last trip to Hogsmead. It was sheer, and had a matching thong.

"Draco, you can come in now." I called, pouring some mead into a long, slender glass.

His eyes opened wide when he stepped into the bathroom. It was a true scene of seduction. What had he been worried about a minute ago? Any girl who would go through all this loved him.

"Wow," he said his eyes wide.

"What do you think? I have been planning this for almost a week." I giggled.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Let me help you with those annoying clothes" I said, pulling off his robe and shorts.

He smiled and my heart melted. He stood before me naked. The bathroom was dark, and just the candles illuminated it. His pale skin turned colors in the candles flames.

"Right this way" I said, pulling his hand towards the vast tub.

He stepped in and sat on one of the stone benches inside.

"You coming in too?" he asked hopefully.

I gave him a sly grin.

"Patience" and I knelt down and handed him a glass of oak mead.

He looked up at me; candle flames were making patterns in my eyes and on my skin. Slowly, I removed the nightie and thong. I stood there for a moment. 'Why was I so nervous?' Every time with him was like the first time.

"You know, you were in that exact same spot a few months ago, naked, covered in bubbles, screaming at me to get out." he shot me a wicked smile.

I kicked bubbles at him before getting in.

I slid into the tub and sat next to him.

"You have changed my life Hermione. Words cant express my thanks or my love." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"You have changed mine as well, my life used to be consumed by schoolwork and tests, and you showed me that there is more to life, much more." I smiled and clinked our glasses together. I reached to the shelf on the side of the tub and grabbed a large sponge and some wash. He sat between my legs and I washed his bare chest. The tub was hot and it created a mist in the room, fogging up every mirror. He then turned his back to me and I washed his back, kissing the back of his neck softly.

"Mmmm…I like." he moaned faintly.

I continued to wash him, gently making circles with the sponge on his bare skin. I wet his hair and washed that as well, running my hands through it, making his platinum blonde strands shine in the candle light. I leaned over and kissed his red lips. His eyes danced as the flames changed them from pale blue to grey to silver to ebony and back again. I smiled…his eyes were so soulful.

"What are you smiling about?' he asked.

"Everything, but mostly, your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, they are the most perfect eyes ever. Windows to your soul." I leaned in again and kissed him on each closed eyelid.

It was getting later than I realized. But I didn't care. I was lost in him again. We made love all afternoon and fell asleep by his fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and each other.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry waited for me in the great hall…but they were farthest from my mind.


	10. The Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Just the plot and story.

A/N Thank you everyone for reviewing. So far, a sweet ending is winning so I have begun to write it and I think I am on about chapter 30 now. If the voting goes another way...well I will just ignore the chapters I wrote, and post whatever ending won. If the sweet ending ends up winning, which I think it will, we will follow Draco and Hermione after graduation and into the real world and some new challenges to overcome.

Marajade64- I promise this story is going somewhere, there is not a whole lot of Harry and Ron throughout this story, this is mostly just Draco/Hermione.

* * *

The cold shoulder…

I woke up the next morning in his arms happy and carefree. Unfortunately, that would not last for long. I looked at the clock on the dresser,

"Shit" I said "is it morning already?"

He looked at me groggily and said,

"Yep, we had better get moving." as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm in trouble. I was supposed to have dinner with Harry and Ron last night, I was going to talk to them and maybe work in our relationship…I'm tired of hiding from everyone."

"They will get over it" he said nonchalantly heading for the bathroom.

"I don't think so…" I knew I would have to put on my best face and apologize to them for ditching them twice in one day.

I got dressed hastily and kissed Draco goodbye.

"See you in Potions" I said as I walked out the portrait hole.

I walked into the great hall and saw Ron and Harry sitting there chatting with Seamus and Dean. I strolled over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning guys, boy am I feeling better today." I said as I grabbed some toast and jam.

"Did you hear something Harry?" Ron asked as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Must've been a ghost ron." he said looking towards the other end of the table.

"Very funny guys," I laughed "I told you I was sick, I had some tea and fell asleep. I feel much better this morning."

Ron and Harry both got up from the table without saying another word and walked out of the great hall.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched them walk away. I knew I had blown them off, but to not even talk to me? I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence before heading of to Potions.

When I arrived in the dungeons most everyone was already there. I went to sit by Ron and Harry but they put their bags on the empty chair and looked straight ahead. I was hurt, but class was about to begin so I took a chair near the rear of the class. One minute later, Draco came in and sat down at the table in front of me, not noticing that I was behind him. He looked around for a second, scanning the room to find me. He finally turned around. He mouthed the words 'what are you doing back here?' I mouthed back 'I'll tell you later' and got my advanced potion book out. He stood up and came to sit next to me. I blushed; someone would surely notice that he was sitting here with me, on his own. I felt tremendous thanks towards him. He reached over and patted my hand before getting his own book out.

"Today class" Professor Snape started "we will be making dream potions. Each group of two will make a sample, divide it in three bottles you will hand one into me and take the others back to your rooms with you. You will then take it before bed, and in the morning, write down your dreams and hand it in to me. Each group's potions will be different. Some will dream of fear, some romance, some riches, and some of you will have prophetic dreams. I know which of you has which potion, and by your dreams I will know whether or not your potion was made correctly. The instructions," he waved his wand, "are on the board. Please begin."

I went over to the store cupboard to gather our ingredients. Ron was standing there looking for something. I tried to say I was sorry, but he grabbed his newt powder and went back to his seat without saying another word. I sat back down and Draco had the cauldron and the first ingredient going already.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

"Ron and Harry aren't speaking to me, they ignored me at breakfast, and now I tried to apologize for not showing up last night, but he just walked away." Tears were forming in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve.

"Don't worry about it, they will get over it." he said calmly.

"If they are this upset about me not showing up for one stupid dinner, what are they going to say when they find out I am in love with you?" I whispered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for talking when you are supposed to be working." sneered Snape.

"Slimy git" I whispered, and got back to work.

Draco laughed, but Snape whipped around and stared him down.

"Problem Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"No sir." Draco looked him straight in the eye.

"Good, I would hate to think you working with Miss Granger had a negative effect on your character."

With this comment, Ron and Harry's turned around and looked at me sitting with Draco. Ron's face turned red, and Harry looked like he was going to vomit. I looked down at the table, my face red with guilt.

We continued to work on our potion in silence, and when we were done we labeled the bottles and poured the potion into three of them. One for me, one for him and one for Snape to grade later.

"You are dismissed" Snape said coldly.

Draco looked at me and smiled 'see you later' he mouthed and then he gave me a wink. It made me smile. Ron and Harry walked past us at that moment and gave me a bone chilling glare as they pushed past me without a word.

The rest of the day was miserable. Any class I had with my two best friends was made worse by the cold shoulder they were giving me. I sat alone in each class and it was hard to pay attention when I felt so miserable. They had been my friends for almost seven years. How could one small thing like missing a dinner turn them against me so quickly? I felt terrible by the time I made my way back to my room later that afternoon. I didn't go eat lunch in the hall; I was trying to avoid Ron and Harry now. I asked a house-elf to bring up some lunch for me and I took out a book and started to read. A minute or so later Draco came bounding in the portrait hole and jumped on the couch next to me.

"Hello beautiful." he leaned in and kissed me.

"Hi," I said and forced a weak smile. "How was your afternoon?"

"Sounds like it was better than yours." he smiled.

"I feel terrible." I said honestly. "I hate not talking to them, they ignored me in all of our classes, and gave me dirty looks in the hall." tears were breaking up my words. He pulled my head into his chest and patted my back. I felt so much better there in his arms. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I listened to his heart beating, and almost instantly I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to find Draco setting a table for dinner.

"I didn't think you wanted to eat with everyone tonight, so I ordered dinner in. I hope that's ok."

"Its perfect" I said and sat down at the table.

We had a very nice conversation while we ate. And when it was over, we sat on the couch and did our homework.

"Wow, it's getting late" I said. "I'd better get to bed."

"Alone?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I think since we have to take the dream potion, that it would be best if we slept alone tonight. That way we won't interfere with each other's dreams. You know how often that happens." I smiled at him. "Don't worry; I will make it up to you tomorrow.'" I kissed him on the lips, and walked up the stairs "Goodnight" I said as I walked into my room.

My room had not gotten a lot of use lately; I had been sleeping in his room for the past few months. I felt safe and secure there and it would be hard for me to fall asleep alone. I got undressed and sat on the end of my bed.

"Here's to my good health and pleasant dreams" I said and I downed the potion in one gulp.


	11. Thunder and Lightning

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

A/N I cant let you know what Hermione's dream was about just yet...you will know soon enough. ;)

* * *

Thunder and lightning…

My heart was pounding as I sat up in my bed. A loud clap of thunder penetrated my quiet room and it had startled me awake. I looked at my clock and realized I had slept through two of my classes. That potion had really knocked me out, and what was worse I didn't remember any of my dreams for class this afternoon. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the common room. Was Draco awake yet? I couldn't worry about it, I ran out the portrait door and down the hall to grab something to eat before my next class.

Ron and Harry were standing there by the doors.

"I am so late," I called to them. "I know you are still mad at me, but tell me you took notes that I can borrow for History of Magic and Charms." I looked pleadingly at them.

SLAP!

I stumbled backwards a few steps. What had just happened? Had Harry smacked me?

"What the…."

SLAP!

I fell on the ground, and looked up at the two of them. Ron was blood red, and Harry's emerald green eyes looked upon me with hate.

"You bitch." Harry yelled, "How could you? With him? Our worst enemy? You make me sick" he spat.

Ron just stood there glaring at me.

"What are you talk…"

"Don't play that game with us Hermione, we found out all about it, you are a liar. You said you weren't ready for a relationship, but what you really meant was that you wanted to go off with MALFOY?" Ron screamed in my face.

By now a whole crowd was gathering in the entryway of the great hall and several students were snickering.

"Let me explain" I cried "I never meant to hurt you; I was going to tell you when I was sure what I wanted. I love him" my face was red now, and eyes full of tears.

Just then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I hope you are not talking about me _MUDBLOOD," _Draco stood behind me, arms crossed, and Pansy stood next to him, arms interlocked.

"Draco?" my voice faltered, "why are you saying that?" I couldn't breathe.

"You dare call me that? You filthy little trashy whore. I only wanted to brag that I screwed the Gryffindor virgin. You bought everything I told you hook line and sinker. Loser. I would never love anyone other than a pureblood" He smiled at Pansy who was smirking in my direction.

"See Hermione, your precious little ferret doesn't want you and neither do I, I loved you, and you told me you only wanted to be friends, you didn't want a relationship. But you only wanted to FUCK Malfoy. That's fine, you do whatever you want. I should have known you were too good to be true." Ron turned around and walked out of the hall, up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

I laid there on the floor, Harry followed Ron up the stairs, not looking back to see the total state of rejection I lay on the floor in. Draco and Pansy walked away with the rest of the Slytherins. The hall was empty, and I was alone. How had this gone so wrong? For the first time in my life, I was happy, and now the next minute it was dashed away. I stood up slowly, and headed for the lake. I needed to be alone. Screw Snape's stupid homework, screw everyone. It was still raining and storming outside as I walked to the lakes edge and sat on a rock. My tears were undistinguishable from the cold pouring rain. I was soaked from head to toe, but I didn't care. I wasn't going back in the castle. I would go see McGonagall as soon as possible and tell her I wanted to take my N.E.W.T.S early and leave this place as soon as I could. Where was I going to sleep? I couldn't go back and see his face, his eyes. He would haunt me forever. The first person I opened my heart and mind to betrayed me in front of everyone. I recalled all of the times we had spent, how could it have ended like this? I sat there in the cold rain until my body was shivering, and I felt numb. It had begun to get dark. My sore body walked slowly towards the castle. I peeked in the door and saw no one. I walked as quietly as I could up the stairs to the gargoyle statue and said "peanut brittle balls" and the stairs opened. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said McGonagall.

"Hello headmistress, may I talk to you?" I said quietly.

"Yes, please. Take a seat." she said as she pointed to a chair opposite her desk. "What is it my dear?"

"I want to take my N.E.W.T.S. early, and leave Hogwarts on the next available train."

"You cannot, you are Head Girl." she replied "Is this about the little episode in the hall earlier?" Her eyes full of concern.

"Yes, but it is much more. I was in love, and I thought he loved me, but it was just a cruel joke, he never loved me. I am too hurt to stay here and see him everyday for the next 3 months. Please…" I started to cry again. "I just can't."

"My dear, no man is worth this, you have so much promise ahead of you." she said handing me a tissue.

"That's a perfect reason to graduate early, get out there and start my life. I can put all of this behind me and move on." I choked out.

"And you think running away is your answer? You think you can walk away from Hogwarts and forget your friends and your loves and never look back? It's not that simple Hermione. Your experiences here shape your life in the future."

"I don't have any friends anymore Professor. Ron and Harry hate me, they were all I had."

"Don't you think you should have been honest with them then about your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"You knew?" I was shocked. I thought we had done a good job hiding everything from the entire school.

"Of course I knew, it was in your eyes, and his as well. Things are not always as they seem. Now, do you still want to leave school?"

"Yes" I said in a small voice, I could not face anyone ever again.

"Well, I'm sorry but the answer is no. You missed an essential potions class today and I cannot let you take your N.E.W.T.S. without it. Professor Snape is quite upset with your absence and was prepared to fail you, but I have spoken with him and he has agreed to let you make it up in detention. You may go now." she said without another glance up at me. I got up and ran.

"HERMIONE!"

"HERMIONE"


	12. An Ominous Morning

Disclaimer; I don't own any of Harry Potter, only this story.

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I appreciate every single comment made. The last chapter was so hard for me to write, so I hope it was worth it. Happy Reading.

* * *

An ominous morning…

"HERMIONE…"

"HERMIONE"

I felt sick; I was going to throw up right there. I was sweating and my eyes were full of tears. I was tired of the whole situation. And I was going to run away regardless.

"HERMIONE"

Why had I been so stupid the last few months? I felt used and worthless.

"HERMIONE…Wake Up!"

I was shaken awake by those strong hands I came to love. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked worried.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep, crying, telling someone you were leaving and not coming back. What is wrong?"

Tearfully, I looked around and found that I was in my own bed. My heart nearly stopped. Had that been a dream? My heart was still pounding in my chest. I didn't know what to say to him. Should I tell him about my dreams, which obviously translated my greatest fears? I didn't know if I should let him in on that.

"Oh, just a nightmare" I said looking into his eyes for comfort.

"What about?" he asked, very concerned.

"I failed all my N.E.W.T.S. and tried to leave the school." I didn't know why I wasn't telling him the truth.

"Well write it down, we have potions this afternoon and you will need it for our assignment to be complete." he grinned at me. "Hungry?"

"Starved, by the way, what did you dream about, I have a feeling Snape gave us the nightmare potion."

"Yeah, I think so too" he said "I dreamt I was being chased by a dragon. Let's eat breakfast and get going."

* * *

Draco was of coarse lying. He had the most realistic nightmare he had ever had. He had woken up at 3 in the morning, sweating profusely, screaming at the top of his lungs. He had walked in on Hermione and the weasel, kissing in each others arms. She had laughed at him and told him she had always loved Ron and she used him to make Ron jealous. He had flown into a fit of rage and punched the weasel until his lifeless body slumped to the floor. Hermione had cried and ran to get help. He stood there looking at the weasel, knowing he was dead. He was no better than his father. He was a murderer. Seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face had woken him up. His heart had been pounding, and Hermione's pale stark face was embedded in his mind. But, it had only been a dream, and he was here with her now, eating breakfast in her bed, calming her down from her dream. He would kill Snape if he ever did that again.

* * *

It was all a dream, I thought, 'thank Merlin.' I have never felt so empty and alone in my life. He sat with me on my bed and ate breakfast in near silence. Every now and then he would reach his hand over and touch mine to comfort me. I knew the dream meant more than it seemed on the surface. I needed to tell Ron and Harry soon about my love for Draco, and we needed to have a heart to heart.  
"Draco, I have been thinking, I am going to tell Ron and Harry about us, and I want you to tell Zabini and Pansy too. I am tired of hiding this. I have never been so happy in my life; I want them to accept it, to accept you. You helped us win against Voldemort, and for that alone they should be thanking you. But above that, you have made their best friend the happiest person in the world, and they need to know that." I smiled weakly at this, knowing it would not be as easy as all this. Years of torture and teasing by Draco and his goons had built up a wall that was not soon to be torn down. But I had forgiven him, and fell in love. I hoped Ron and Harry would just forgive.

"Zabini and Pansy already know Hermione. I told them around Christmas, I showed them the snowflake necklace. They understood that it was private, and Pansy even congratulated me. She told me she will always care about me, but she started seeing someone else and she's happy."

My mouth almost dropped. He had told everyone about me. I was the only one hiding anymore. Tears flowed freely again. But this time it was for a better reason.

"I can't believe you told them. I didn't think you were ready." I sobbed.

"I have been ready for years." he whispered in my ear, "I just never knew it"

I stood up and hugged him.

"We had better get ready for classes. I want to talk to Ron and Harry after our last class today." I looked outside. A cold rain had begun to fall outside my window.

I ran down to the entry hall and had a weird feeling of déjà vu. Ron and Harry were standing in the doorway going into the great hall. I hoped this would not be a repeat of that dream.

"Oi, Ron, Harry wait up."

They turned their heads and looked up at me.

"Please wait, talk to me" I caught up with them, trying to catch my breath.

They just stood there, speechless.

"I need to talk to you guys; can you meet me in the library after potions? It's a matter of life and death. Please."

They both agreed and we chose to meet in the library after potions was finished. About 4 pm.

Potions went by quickly and Snape seemed to enjoy that I had such horrible dreams the previous night, if he only knew the true dream I had. I glanced at Draco during class; he looked nervous and slightly paler than usual. I slipped him a little note;

You okay?

Yeah, just reliving that dream was terrible.

About the dragon?

Yes, it was horrible; I don't want to ever go through that again.

We had almost got caught by Snape, but I vanished the note quickly when I saw him approaching our table. Class was dismissed and we got an A on our potion assignment. I had a feeling it was I was partnered with Snape's favorite student. As we were walking out Ron and Harry were still glaring at me. I mouthed to Draco 'I'm meeting them in the library, I will see you tonight. Love you.' he mouthed 'love you too' before setting off for a late afternoon snack.

I nervously waited for Ron and Harry at our favorite table in the library.


	13. After the Rain

A/N I just resubmitted this chapter and removed the song. I must have overlooked that part of the agreement. So if you want to listen to the song from this chapter it is 'To make you feel my love' By Garth Brooks.

Enjoy, Happy reading and dont forget to review.

* * *

After the rain…

Ron and Harry walked into the library and sat down.

"Look, before we begin I want you to know how sorry I am about Valentine's Day. I know you are still upset with me about it. And you will probably be even more upset at what I have to tell you. But I want you to listen to everything I have to say before making any comments, and don't yell or scream at me until I am done. I will let you do your worst after you have heard it all. Okay?"

They both nodded some sort of agreement. And I nervously began.

"You both know the kind of summer I had, we all had. I wanted to move on this year and concentrate on school work, and put Viktor's death behind me. I did not love him, but I cared for him greatly, almost as much as I care for the two of you." They both looked down sheepishly.

"Being Head girl this year had put a lot of pressure on me. I started having nightmares about the beginning of the school year. Well, I thought they were nightmares, but they turned into something more. Let me ask you something.

How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?"

"Ferret" Ron said flatly, "what does he have to do with this?"

"Let me finish before the questions start, just answer that." I said sternly.

"He's a prat" Harry stated "The worst"

"Even after he helped us defeat Voldemort? Even though he's lost his family and his house and his social standing to help the Order?" I was irritated.

"Yes, even after all that" Harry said harshly.

"Well, like I said, I had these dreams, and they were very real to me. They changed me somehow, and then over Christmas, I spent a lot of time alone with Draco."

I heard them both inhale sharply.

'_Did she just call him Draco?' _I heard Harry whisper to Ron.

"He didn't….I'll kill him" Ron shrieked.

"You agreed to listen Ron, now hush. We were both going to be alone for Christmas. We agreed to put aside our differences and be friends, he had no where else to go, and I had lots of work to do for exams. We went to Hogsmead, had a drink, and talked. I learned loads about him. He's not the same childish snob he once was. His parents' death was a sobering experience for him. And I came to care about him very much. We agreed to have a small gift exchange on Christmas Eve. I bought him a painting of a serpent, he bought me this." and I pointed to the necklace. I heard Harry stop breathing for a second.

"That night was one of the best nights I have ever had. We ate, we talked, we danced and then he gave me this necklace. He wasn't showing off, I saw it in Hogsmead when I was with him and he went back to get it for me. He told me he loved me, and I told him the same. I know what you are both thinking, and what happened after is private, and between me and Draco."

Ron's face had turned a magnificent color of scarlet, and he had balled up his fists.

"Look Ron, I know I told you I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, and I didn't think I was. But he opened my eyes to a whole new side of life. Its not you Ron, I love you and Harry very much, but I love you like family. When you kissed me after winter break, it just didn't feel right. It felt like I was kissing a brother, if I had one. I don't want you to hate me forever, but I love him." There, I said it, and now I waited for the storm.

They both stared at me with cold eyes. I held my breath and waited for them to speak. They looked at one another with confusion in their eyes.

"Well?" I asked.

Ron looked like he was going to blow up.

"Do your worst, yell scream, hit me, I don't care. I needed to be honest with you."

"Hit you? You think I would actually hit you Hermione?" Harry asked, shocked, with his startling green eyes.

"I don't know what you are going to do. Snape gave me and Draco a nightmare dream potion, and in that dream you slapped me across the face and called me a bitch." I looked down at the table, feeling that same sinking in my stomach that I had in the dream.

"Hermione, I don't care if you snogged the whole damn school, I would never hit you." he looked at me apologetically.

"So you are okay with this all?" I wondered hopefully.

"I'm pretty far from okay with it Hermione." he glanced over at Ron who still had not spoken a word.

"I need you guys in my life, you are my family, but I love him. Don't make me choose."

"I can't make you do anything Hermione, but I thought better of you than this. Let's go Ron." Harry stood up and started to walk away. Ron just sat there glaring at me with his pale blue eyes, they were filled with tears.

"Looks like the ferret isn't the only one who lost his family." he said with heartbreak in his voice. Then they both turned and walked away.

I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to think. They were gone, out of my life. It wasn't as traumatic as in the dream I had, but it was terrible none the less. I needed to get away for an hour or two so I took a walk, alone in the rain, very much like the dream. I needed to think. I was so happy with him, but I didn't want to lose my friends, my family…I started to cry at the prospect of never speaking to Ron and Harry again. I ran back to my common room, tears streaming down my face. I was breathless, dizzy and soaking wet when I reached our portrait door. I said the password "Draconis" and walked in to find Draco sitting in front of the fire waiting for me.

"I guess I don't need to ask you how it went." he said handing me a glass of what looked like firewhiskey.

I cried, I was cold, and felt alone. He held me close, and took me by the hand up to my room. I felt like a child, he changed my clothes for me and we sat down back by the fire. He turned on the wireless, to the Muggle station.

We just sat there for a minute and then he started to sing one of the songs to me. I vaguely recognized it from the radio at home. It was 'To make you feel my love' by Garth Brooks.

He ran his hand through my hair, looking into my crying eyes.

Tears streamed down my face, I cried into his chest. How could he love me this much?

"Was my singing that bad?" he asked lightly.

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," I cried harder.

"Don't cry Hermione, everything will work out for the best.

"As long as I'm here with you, it will be." I laid my head on his chest


	14. Spring in the Northmost Tower

Disclaimer; as you all know by now, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Sorry the chapters are short, thats why i posted two of them today. Enjoy!

* * *

Spring in the North Most Tower…

Weeks of Ron and Harry not talking to me, grew into almost two months of subdued silence. I knew they were hurt, but it was taking its toll on me. Draco had been comforting and sympathetic, but he knew I needed to make up with them.

I was soaking in the tub one Sunday afternoon, trying to relax. N.E.W.T.S. were only weeks away. I had studied and practiced until my wand wrist hurt. Draco came strolling into the bathroom, looking ever so sexy, just a towel wrapped around his waist. He glanced over at me in the tub, eyes smoldering.

"Hello beautiful." he said with his trademark wink.

"Hey," I said blowing bubbles across the surface of the tub.

"You coming in for a swim?" I asked coyly.

Every time I saw him, all I could think of was making love, and having his eyes flash colors of silver, blue and grey.

"I have something I need to do this morning, but I will be back by 3 or 4, want to go into Hogsmead then and have a drink?"

"Sure, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Be back later." he said blowing me a kiss and walking out. Why did I have a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something more.

* * *

Draco got dressed quickly and made his way down to the quidditch pitch. It was still chilly, but nice for mid April. There in front of him he saw his quest. Potty and the weasel. He was going to smooth this over if it took his last breath. He loved her, but she was not the same person. They still laughed and joked, and made love every night, but he knew she was hurting. The fire and passion had been drowned by their absence.

"Oi, Potter, Weasley, over here." They were flying around the pitch practicing. They looked down saw him and made a beeline for where he was standing.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

'Yeah ferret, we're busy." Ron roared as he sped towards the ground, landing only inches from Draco's face. Draco had not noticed how tall the weasel had gotten, and it was two on one…suddenly he was rethinking this whole thing. After all, Slytherins were famous for self-preservation.

"I want to talk to the both of you" he said firmly. "And I wont take no for an answer."

"Really Malfoy? Well it looks like you won't be getting your own way with us, unlike with Hermione." Harry said bitterly, turning to walk away.

"Its Hermione I'm here about."

"Don't you dare talk to us about her, you prat, she is just as bad as you are, a liar." Ron's face was its trademark red again. He was mad, and his fists were clenched around his broom.

"I will talk to you about her, she misses you both, I can't understand why, but she does. She is miserable without her two best friends." he tried to explain.

"Yeah, but she is with you, and you are an ass for taking advantage of her." Harry spoke up.

"Taking advantage of her, I would never…" he began.

Just then Ron balled up his fist and punched him right in the nose.

"I guess I deserved that one, but don't try it again or I will curse you into oblivion." he said, blood running from his nose. "And I don't want to do that, because she will probably cry the rest of her life if something happened to either one of you self-centered prats. Now please, just give me one minute and then you can go back to your…whatever you were doing."

"Make it quick _Malfoy,_" Harry said "I have better things to do than listen to your pathetic excuses all day."

"Fine, I'll make it quick. I love her. She is wonderful and amazing, and you both are too stupid to accept her as a friend. She loves you guys, and she is a mess. Yes, she loves me, but you are her family, her brothers. And you are slowly killing her spirit with your cold shoulder. I know we will never be friends, and we have very little in common. But we do have one thing, we all care about Hermione. I know you still do. No one in their right mind could love her one day, and then hate her the next." he looked at them both for a moment.

"I am making an effort to extend a hand to you that should prove how much I love her." he put his hand out to the two of them.

They looked back and forth to one another, Ron to Harry, Ron to Draco, Harry to Ron, Harry to Draco and Draco to the both of them, his hand still extended.

"You really love her Malfoy?" Harry asked, still not taking his hand.

"Yes, I really love her Potter, and by the way, my name is Draco."

Harry took his hand and shook it.

"And by the way, my name is Harry." he smiled slightly, and Draco smiled back.

Ron just stared in incoherent comprehension.

"What? Harry you are okay with this? Have you gone bloody mad?" he screamed.

"Ron, he's being sincere. I know you love Hermione, but she told you she didn't like you that way long before she started up with Mal…._Draco._ Besides, I miss her."

Draco extended his hand to Ron.

"I am also apologizing for any remarks about your family. I wish my family was as loving as yours. I would rather have that than money anytime."

Ron looked defeated, and took his hand and shook it.

"If you hurt her, you will have us to contend with."

"I know, now will you do me a favor?" he asked

"Called a truce for all of two minutes and already with the favors?" Harry smirked.

"Meet Hermione and me in Hogsmead at 3pm for a drink. We can show her that we can try to get along for her sake. I won't tell her you are coming, let it be a surprise."

"Alright" Harry said, "we will be there."


	15. Butterbeers between Friends

Disclaimer; I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

Butterbeers between friends…

Draco ran all the way back up to his common room and found her sitting reading the same book she had read ten times before. Upcoming tests were stressing her out. He grabbed her by the hand and said

"Let's go."

I was happy to be getting out of the common room for awhile. The pages of the book I was reading was blurring as I read the same paragraph over and over. We were now walking down the country lane towards the village of Hogsmead, hand in hand. When we rounded the corner, the Three Broomsticks came into view.

"I have a surprise for you" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What? Come on tell me…I hate to wait." I pouted jokingly.

"Just close your eyes and take my hand."

I did, and entered the pub unknowing of what he had in store.

"Sit" he said, and I did.

"Now open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting flowers, or some other little trinket he loved to buy me.

"HARRY, RON! What are you doing here?" I was in shock. They were sitting at our table, drinking a butterbeer, grinning widely at me.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we acted like jerks." Harry said, leaning over to hug me.

"Me too Hermione, I love you, and I want you to be happy." Ron said, his blue eyes sparkling with sincerity.

"Oh, you two…I have missed you more than I can say. You are my family." I hugged them both and cried. Then I turned to Draco.

"And you, you did this? For me?" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed me back and then made a strange coughing noise in his mouth. I turned to see Harry and Ron smiling at us.

"Hey, not in public guys, come on, get a room already." Harry joked.

Draco and I laughed out loud. And then we sat down at the table for a good long talk.

"So," I said, "how have you two been coming along with your N.E.W.T. studying? You know how important these are, and without me, I figure you slacked off." I laughed.

"Well," I've been studying, but Harry here has been busy snogging Ginny in every hall in the castle." Ron said jokingly.

Harry turned a bright color of red.

"Well, at least I didn't get caught like you did Ron." Harry teasingly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You were giving me a hard time, when you were off snogging someone too?" I had a smile on my face so he would know I was kidding.

Draco sat there smiling and laughing at our petty arguments, I think he was getting a kick out of our little family squall.

"So, who is it _Ronald?"_' I knew he hated when I called him that. Harry was laughing off of his stool.

"You would never guess Hermione." Harry choked.

"Harry, I told you in private…" Ron started to say.

"Oh no, we are all going to be honest from now on. Now let me see, who is your type? Hopefully you didn't get back with Lavender that was quite enough last year. Susan Bones? That cute 6th year Ravenclaw that you were goggling at on the train?" I was out of ideas.

"Nope Hermione. Not even close." he said eyes rolling at my frustration.

"I know who it is" Draco said, finally breaking his silence.

Ron turned an odd shade, between red and green.

"You do?" Ron asked shakily.

"But I'm not going to tell you either Hermione." he said, laughing his head off at my scowl.

"Come on Ron, its killing me." I said, dead serious. I hated not knowing something.

"Well, if you must know, it's Hannah Abbot." he said sheepishly.

"Are you serious? I thought she turned you down cold. No offense Ron."

"Well, she heard that we were on the outs, and came to comfort me, I guess women like a man hurting." he said laughing.

"Well" I said, "at least we all have dates now for the Graduation ball." as I took a big gulp of Butterbeer. "All we have to do now is plan it."


	16. Secrets of the North Tower

Disclaimer; blah, blah, blah. You know by now I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Two more shorter chapters, but dont worry. I have some longer ones coming up soon. Happy Reading.

* * *

Secrets of the North Tower…

We all walked back together to the castle, laughing and talking like old friends. I had never been happier. Draco's eyes sparkled now as he laughed and joked with me. And I think Ron and Harry saw this in him, and accepted it from then on. As we got closer to the castle, I looked up to the tower where our dorms were. Something caught my eye; it was white and could be seen from all the way back here.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I yelled, making all three of them jump slightly and stare at me as if I was stark raving mad.  
"I will catch up with you all later" I yelled as I ran off towards the castle at top speed.

"She's mental" Ron said flatly. "You'll get used to it."

I sprinted up the stairs towards the library. I had been so caught up in my own dilemmas that I forgot about something I had learned at the beginning of the year. I sat down at a table and gathered some large books and began to read.

It was late when I arrived back in the common room, and to my surprise Draco, Ron and Harry were all sitting waiting for me, talking about, what else, Quidditch.

"Hermione," Draco said "what got into you?"

"I can't believe I overlooked this the whole year" I said as I flopped a huge book onto the table.

"What did you overlook?" asked Harry. They were all looking at me as if I had a bird on my head.

"The common room, the tower, it all makes sense now." I stood there rambling to myself for a minute or two.

"Hermione, snap out of it" Ron yelled breaking my concentration. "What is this all about?"

"The dreams, the dreams we shared." I yelled, out of breath.

Draco suddenly perked up and was listening intently.

"What about those dreams?" He said, leaning in to grab me around my waist.

"I think I figured out what was happening." I had all of their undivided attention.

"Well, enlighten us before we die of curiosity." Harry said.

"The dreams started in September, and grew most intense in December, right Draco?"

"I think that's right."

"We started studying Moonflowers about that time in Herbology."

The three of them looked at her in a state of confusion.

"Moonflowers…they are the main ingredient in dream potions, but I didn't read everything there is to know about them, there is much, much more. They thrive from late August, into late December. But bloom year round, even in the snow. The flowers are fragrant, and smell like several different varieties all rolled into one. Ground up, they are used in dream and some love potions. The greater the quantity, the more intense the dream. For instance, if you mix it with mug wart and chicory root, you get a nightmare dream potion, like the one Snape made us take earlier in the year. If you mix more moonflower, with shamrocks and ground newt eyes, you will dream of riches."

"Hey, that's what Harry and I brewed, and I did dream of being rich." Ron said startled.

"Now if you mix it with rose petals and lilac buds you will have dreams of love and romance…"

"Hermione" Draco interrupted, "neither of us has taken any of these potions, except for the one Snape made us take, and I started dreaming of you long before that." He smiled at me and I beamed back at him.  
"I know, let me finish. Now, during the growing season, the vines climb up any available stone walls as long as they face north. And heavy breathing of the pollen will cause the person to have prophetic dreams, of their deepest desires. Too much of this pollen and sleepwalking occurs, causing the dreamer to seek out these desires." I looked at the three of them satisfied that they understood what I was trying to tell them. They all looked at me with a confused look on their faces.

"Uh…maybe it's just me but, what does that all mean?" Harry said to the other's relief.

"Boys," I sighed. "Don't you see, the vine climbing up the north tower, the tower that we are in right now, is a moonflower vine! The pollen came into our windows, and we had dreams. And I suspect that some of them were real."

"_The bite marks on your shoulder"_ I whispered to a blushing Draco.

"Oh" he said with a feeling of recognition. Then he smiled as if recalling that night in his head. Giving his eyes that dreamy, sexy look.

"When we were walking back from Hogsmead, the color of bright glowing white caught my eye, and as I got closer, I noticed the huge vine growing right underneath both of our terraces." I ran to the library and found out all of that information.

"Our little Sherlock Holmes solved it again." Ron said. "Well done Hermione."

"Now," I said "we have more important matters to discuss"

"What would that be, my dear?" Draco said, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind and nipping my ear lightly.

"N.E.W.T.S. of course. How could we think of anything else?" I practically screamed.

"Also we have to plan the graduation ball, and post announcements before N.E.W.T.S. are over." he said.

"We have so much to do" I exclaimed. "We will never get it all done."

"We can help Hermione, I'll ask Ginny, and Ron can get Hannah to help." Harry said, standing up to leave.

"All right, let's meet soon to talk it over." I hugged them both as they left.


	17. NEWTs

Disclaimer; getting old isn't it? I don't own Harry Potter, there I said it. Happy?

A/N ok I thought I would answer some questions from my reviewers.

MMADness- Yep, just because I am married, doesnt mean I dont have a creative side. My hubby works all night long and I am an insomniac.

Tamzette- Yep, you guessed it. She was not a virgin when she and Draco got together, she had been with him in what she thought was a dream. But never the less, she lost it to him, and she loves him. awwww...

Now on with the story.

* * *

N.E.W.T.S…

A frantic pace of studying and planning the ball wore away my time in the next few weeks. I wanted to spend more time with Draco, and with my friends, but I knew how important these tests were for my future, and I wanted to do my best. This pace also rubbed off on Draco, Harry, Ron and even Hannah, whom I had grown to like very much. Finally it was the weekend before N.E.W.T.S. were set to begin. My brain hurt and I figured we all needed a break. The weather had grown warm and Draco and I decided to eat out by the lake. We packed up some food and a blanket and headed off at sunset to a spot that I loved. It was peaceful, serine and secluded.

We arrived at the lakeside and spread out our things. And sat down to relax.

I laid back on the blanket and looked up at the beautiful vanilla sky. It faded from blue to yellow, to peach, to pink to red. It was the most wonderful sky I had ever laid my eyes on. I even saw some twinkling stars appearing in the darkest blue part. I breathed in the warm air and exhaled slowly. It was all over now. No amount of studying would help. If I didn't know it at that point, I wasn't going to know it. Draco laid next to me and stared up towards the heavens.

"Beautiful" he said.

"I know, I haven't had time to appreciate much of anything anymore."

"I meant you" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I have missed spending time with you; I hope you don't feel neglected." I said with a grin.

"Now that you mention it…" he said "I have been a bit lonely at night."

"Well, I'm here now" I whispered as I unbuttoned my blouse "why not make the most of it."

He took that as a personal challenge. He began kissing me, softly teasing me with his lips. Just barley grazing my skin. I felt the warm night air caress my bare skin. I closed my eyes a moment. I never imagined, after all I had been through that I could be so thoroughly happy and content.

His hands were roaming up and down my thighs, and up my skirt. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. 'What if someone sees us' I thought.

I didn't really care. We would be leaving school in less that a week. There were only a few people (Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco) that I would be in contact with, so the rest of the school could jump off a broomstick for all I cared at that moment. I laughed in my head about that.

His kisses had traveled to my stomach and then up to my breasts which were still covered by my black lacy bra. He reached behind me, unhooked it and flung it into the grass somewhere.

"_Draco_" I whispered, giggling madly.

He raised his eyebrow at me and dove back onto my chest, kissing and fondling making forget about anything else.

I unbuttoned his shirt, and all he had on was his black school pants. 'Damn, he looks good.' I thought.

He reached down and pulled at my skirt and underwear. 'Surely he wasn't going to do this out here.' I thought. I was thinking we would just start here and go back to the castle.

"Um…what are you doing? I asked between breathless kisses.

"I think you know what this is by now _Miss Granger._" he said slyly.

"Right out here? In the open?" I glanced around nervously.

"Right out here." he said yearning in his voice.

My heart was beating so hard. I was a good girl. I didn't do things like this. But the more he kissed, rubbed and touched me in all the right spots, the less my resistance became. He had unbuckled his pants and took them down, and then he wrapped us up in a big blanket. The sky was dark now, and millions of twinkling stars were looking down at this act of love between us. He was gently biting my collar bone now, and I was running my hands over his smooth skin. I had him sit up, and I sat on his lap, and let him enter me, with my legs wrapped around his back. I slowly rocked my hips, teasing him with every movement. I could look at his gorgeous face in this position and see his every facial movement. When I wanted him to really moan, I would lean back fully and brace my upper body with my hands behind me. He could feel me take him fully into myself, which was no easy feat. His eyes widened when I did this. And he moaned in gratification and grabbed my shoulders to heighten sensation. He gripped my breasts harder with every movement, and then leaned in to kiss and suck them. His pale skin and silver hair glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were dark and yearning, but when he looked up they turned quicksilver and alive. I knew that look all to well. I kissed him, pushing my tongue into his open mouth. The blanket fell away, and my back became chilly with the night breeze blowing on it. He grabbed my face as he was about to come, and I knew I was going to at the same time. I moved my hips faster, and threw my arms around him. My body exploded and he came into my trembling body. I sat there for a moment, knowing that this had been almost a spiritual experience. My whole body was quivering. Being exposed like this was more satisfying than I could have ever imagined. And I know it wasn't the time to be thinking about it, but I felt I could face my N.E.W.T.S on Monday with no problem at all.


	18. Almost time for goodbye

Disclaimer; you know by now, but just in case you are new, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N All of my reviews have been great so far except for the ones from MMADness. The thing is just because i am married, doesnt mean i cant write fan fics. And it is possible i spelled one word wrong out of 17 chapters i think is pretty good. I did run spell check and it corrected some spelling, and must have replaced it with the wrong word. So BARELY will be misspelled througout this story. Sorry for any inconvience. I can live with it.

* * *

Almost time for goodbyes…

N.E.W.T.S were over! I was finally free and could relax for the first time in seven years. We had posted the date for the graduation ball a week ago and we were busily planning every last detail. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hannah had all helped out tremendously. I would never have finished without them. We had decided on full formal dress for this occasion. I had planned to wear my silver dress robes that I bought for Christmas, but Ginny and Hannah both convinced me we needed a girls day shopping.

So we woke up early, the Friday before the ball, and went into Hogsmead. I was excited about the dance. I hadn't been to one since our fourth year, with Viktor. I wanted to really let loose and shine, so no ordinary dress would do. I took along all of my birthday money from last year, plus some galleons that I got for spending money from my mum and went to buy the perfect, drop dead gorgeous dress.

We went into the first dress shop and I didn't find anything I liked well enough to buy. Ginny found a low cut, clingy red dress that I was sure Ron was going to blow a gasket over. I convinced her to look elsewhere. After all, this was a dress ball, not an undress ball. The second store we went into was slightly better, but still nothing. Ginny did find a white silk dress that was beautiful on her, and Hannah a pale lavender dress that complemented her hair and complexion. I was just being picky, I know, but I needed something that everyone would remember. They would say "Wow, she looked beautiful; I can't believe that was Granger."

We went down a back road in Hogsmead, and there it was. A sign.

A dress for any occasion.

Made to order while you wait.

1 mile ahead.

Madam Derine's

"That's it" I yelled to the other two, "a custom dress. Let's go." I was so excited. We ran up the road for what seemed like forever we came upon a quaint little cottage surrounded by roses. There was a little sign on the door.

'Open 24 hours a day. Come in and look around.'

I opened the door and was shocked to find just a plain house, no dresses, no samples of fabric, nothing.

"Hello" I called out, looking at Ginny and Hannah with mixed curiosity.

"Hello my dear, I am Madam Derine. What can I do for you?" said a plump witch with shocking red hair, not unlike Ginny's.

"Uh…I need a dress, for a ball. Something unique, something everyone will remember." I was uneasy; there was nothing for me to look at.

"I see my dear, well you have come to the right place, unique dresses are my specialty." she said, walking around me in a circle. Looking me over from head to toe. "Your friends can have a seat and watch the magic unfold." she motioned for them to sit.

"So, let's see. Take off your coat, shoes, shirt and skirt."

"WHAT?' I asked, mortified by her request.

"Don't worry my dear, you will have a dressing room curtain covering you, and when you walk out here you will be in your new dress."

I felt a little more relieved and stripped down to my knickers.

"Ok, lets get started" Madam Derine said in a sing-song voice.

"Concentrate, on what you want my dear. Picture every detail." she circled the curtain that was now in the middle of the room. There were mirrors from floor to ceiling, so when I was ready I would get the full effect.

"Now remember my dear, every detail must be perfect in your mind."

I concentrated hard on what I wanted.

'Something simple, something beautiful, white, silver, elegant. A Princess.'

I felt an odd sensation come over my body and all of a sudden I was dressed.

I walked out to the mirror and was stunned, 'this was not what I wanted at all.'

I was dressed in an emerald green, silk, floor length ball gown, with white flowers sewn delicately around the hemline. The skirt portion was sparkling with silvery diamond like stones. It was scoop necked, and long sleeved. The flowers glowed, faintly reminding me of Moonflowers. My hair was swept up in an elegant knot, and there was a sparkling tiara on my head. My shoes were sparkling heels, and my ears had large diamond earrings hanging from delicate posts.

"I think there has been some mistake" I said. "I wanted something simple, white or silver. Can we try again?"

"Oh no my dear. This is your dress. The dress picks you, not the other way around. There must have been something deep in your mind that wanted this. Trust me, I have never been wrong."

"You look beautiful Hermione, like a princess" Ginny said breathlessly.

"Yes Hermione, it's perfect." Hannah exclaimed.

I took another look. Ok, I looked good in it, but it was too much. I was not this glamorous. I spun around and the dress whirled out full. I was overcome by the smell of jasmine and roses.

"Um…Madam Derine, are these by chance _Moonflowers?_" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes my dear, how did you know?"

"I have had a lot of experience with them this year." I laughed and winked at Ginny. "But won't that give off too much pollen, and send us into a dream induced state?"

"Ah, you do know your moonflowers. These have been depollened. They still have some of the scent, and some of the powers, but none of the danger."

I smiled brightly.

"I'll take it, how much?"

"Fifty galleons. That includes everything you are wearing."

I pulled out my money bag

"Here you go," I said as I handed her the coins. "Can you wrap it up for me?'

A wave of her wand and I was wearing my clothes, and the dress, shoes and jewelry was hanging in a black silk bag.

"Thank you" I said with genuine heartfelt

"Your welcome my dear, enjoy the ball." she said waving us out the door.

"Well girls" I said, my arms full of packages "Tomorrows the ball, and then graduation. Almost time to say goodbye."


	19. Anticipation

You know this disclaimer is getting reallllly old. I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I do own Moonflowers…lol.

A/NStill time to vote on the ending of this story. Ending number 1 is the sweet one, and i have already written it. It goes on for another twenty chapters give or take a few. Number 2 is cliff hanger and it will end with the next chapter. Number three is the twist, and it will go one chapter past the next one. It is probably not a twist that everyone will like. So far, the sweet ending is winning by a landslide and that is why i wrote it. Once i post chapter 20, i will give everyone 2 days, so till Friday to cast a final vote. Personally, i hope the sweet ending wins, because i liked writing it. Happy Reading!

Just wanted to say thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I love ya Babie Leenie! You Rock! Ok, on with the ball.

* * *

Anticipation…

It was finally the night of the graduation ball. The girls and I decided to have a day of beauty, taking the whole day to get ready, much to the dismay of our dates.

"What about us spending time together?" Harry asked Ginny.

"There will be plenty of time for that later" she replied with a sly wink.

With that said, we set out for my common room and my large bathroom. We each started with a long soak in my huge tub, separately of course, with handfuls of jasmine scented bath salts, and huge pink bubbles. Next we had an assembly line of products, lotions, creams, potions and other beauty related items in a procession along my vanity. It was crowded trying to look in the small mirror, so I waved my wand and made the mirror take up the entire wall. After all, I was seventeen, of age, and about to graduate. I smiled. Graduation was only two days away. Seven long years of hard work and heartbreak. Tension, terror, friends, enemies, and new loves. My eyes were tearing up. So many memories here in this castle. When I first came here, I never thought I would make so many good friends. Back in primary school, I didn't have many friends. And then to come here and have two good friends, family, like Ron and Harry, well it was more than I ever wished for. And now to have Ginny and Hannah to talk girl talk with, Lavender and Pavarti, who were always into the best gossip. Dean, Seamus and Neville, always good for a laugh. I felt very fortunate. And now, I had the love of my life, my soul mate, my kindred spirit, Draco. It was as if all the years of animosity and loathing never existed. We talked about everything and anything that popped into our minds, which with me was quite a lot. Even Harry and Ron were making a huge effort to welcome him into our little group. The occasional 'ferret' comment flew during heated Quidditch discussions, and the 'potter and weasel' would pop up during long evenings of studying, or roaming the halls on patrol. But I knew none of them meant any harm by it anymore. Old habits die hard as they say.

I was very nervous about this whole evening. I had never planned a dance before and I hoped that everything went off without a hitch. We didn't hire a band; instead, we bewitched some speakers, and hooked them up to the wireless. We could change stations depending on the mood. Dean had said he would help with that since he knew all about 'Muggle' things as he called them. The food would be mostly appetizers and finger foods, supplied by the house-elves. McGonagall bewitched the great hall to have a clear night sky, complete with shooting stars and the moon. We had cleared all of the usual tables and set up twenty or so smaller ones, each covered with a bright hued tablecloth in shades of violent green, magenta, teal, bright pink and orange. And each table had a small candle with a coordinating colored flame on it. The border of the hall was lined with lilac and rose bushes. A fountain stood near the entrance so that everyone could have their picture taken to remember this night. It felt kind of like a Muggle prom, from what I had read.

We were almost ready to put on our dresses. The ball was to begin at 8pm, and it was nearly seven thirty. We agreed to meet Draco, Harry and Ron in the entrance hall at the bottom of the stairs, so that our appearance would be a complete surprise.

I stared at the dress that I had bought. That was my last hurdle to overcome. It was so not 'Hermione'. And that isdefinitely what I wanted, but just the same, I didn't know what to think about it.

"It will be perfect" Ginny said as she slipped on her white dress.

She looked breathtaking. Her long red hair was pulled up into curls on the top of her head. It was sleek and shiny. She had minimal make up on, just some blush, lip gloss and white iridescent eye shadow. She wore a simple necklace with a diamond hanging on a delicate chain in the middle, and two small diamond studs.

"They were my grandmother's" she told me proudly.

Hannah had put on her lavender dress in the meantime. It was long, with a long slit up the side. It was also a halter dress, put it wasn't too low cut in the front. She wore her short, curly blonde hair down, and she had a live butterfly enchanted to a clip that she wore in it. I helped her put on an amethyst necklace, which she finished with the matching earrings. She looked lovely, and I was sure Ron would approve.

"Come on Hermione" Hannah said to me impatiently as she misted some perfume on her chest and wrists. "It's almost time to go"

I looked at my dress again, and decided that I was going to be bold, be seen, and be me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco, Ron and Harry were nervously pacing in the entrance hall. All for different reasons. 

Harry was pacing because this was his first true date with Ginny since the previous year. Sure, they had talked after the war was over, and agreed to take it slowly. They had snogged several times in the past few months which was very nice indeed. But he wanted this night to be one to remember. He looked at his watch, and tapped the glass to make sure that it was still working. He picked out a black suit, Muggle style, with a green tie and vest to match his eyes. He was holding a white gardenia corsage in his left hand to give to Ginny when she arrived.

Ron was pacing, because he was really, really nervous. He still had a lot of feelings left for Hermione, but wanted to move on and make something happen with Hannah. She was bright, bubbly and a lot of fun to be with. 'Just don't screw it up' he said to himself in his head. He wore robes of simple black, with a hint of blue to bring out his eyes. He bought her a lovely purple orchid corsage, and hoped it would go with her dress. He looked to Harry, who was in the same state of worry for some comfort, but none came since Harry was almost worse off than Ron.

Draco was pacing because this was it. The most beautiful girl in the world was going to be coming down those stairs any moment. His hands were cold and clammy. And his heart felt as though it would leave his chest at any moment and run far away from this castle, and this whole situation. His mouth was dry. He looked at potter and the weasel. (As he still jokingly called them in his head) and saw that they looked a bigger wreck than he was, though he doubted that. He knew that this could be the biggest night of his life. He never thought that he could be happy again. And now, his soul mate was going to walk down here and take his breath away like she did every time he saw her anymore. They had both had a long year, full of emotions so deep that they could not be charted. He got down on his knees every night to thank Merlin for her and the moonflowers, without which, he would not have known his true hearts desire. And he would have missed out on the greatest, most wonderful person he would ever meet. She loved him. What was better than that is that she loved him for **him**. Not for money, power, status or because someone thought that they should be together. And he loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt him. He was in pain waiting for her to come be with him again right now. He was wearing dark green robes, with a crisp white dress shirt underneath. The cufflinks she had given him for Valentine's Day were attached carefully to the sleeves. His hair was playfully styled and several strands hung in his silvery eyes. His hand was tightly clutching a rare white moonflower that he had talked Professor Sprout into removing the pollen and bunching in between some white roses for him. He hoped that this night would turn out to be the night of their lives.

* * *

I descended the stairs into the entrance hall with Ginny and Hannah by my sides. The entrance had been decorated with flowers, and fairies, and garden globes. Small intimate benches ran along one side, and people were starting to gather. It was minutes before eight, when the doors were set to open. 

We reached the landing before the final set of steps and I glanced around hoping to find his silver and blue eyes in the vast crowd. There, pacing nervously at the bottom of the stairs was my lover, my friend, my confidant. Draco.


	20. What dreams may come

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. And I think I might have taken the title from this chapter from that Robin Williams movie, but it definitely will be happier than that movie. Also if you want to listen to the song I had for the chapter it is 'You're still the one' by Shania Twain.

* * *

What dreams may come…

He held his breath as she descended the stairs. She was a vision of delicate beauty. And he felt like he didn't deserve her. She was dressed in a gown that was fit for a princess. Long, green and full, it made her look like pureblood nobility, and twice as beautiful. Her long curls were swept up into what looked like a sparkling tiara, and large diamonds dangled from her delicate ears. He noticed that the hem of her dress was trimmed in glowing moonflowers, and that she was wearing the snowflake he had given her for Christmas. She looked so happy that she almost glowed. Her shoes seemed to be made of glass, faintly reminding him of that Muggle fairy tale 'Cinderella'. He could not take his eyes off of her. Her amber eyes twinkled in the moonlight, and her smile was so bright it lit up the room. He kept her gaze as she walked down the steps. He ran to the bottom stair, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. She smelled like heaven, like an angel on earth would smell, and he couldn't get enough. He looked up to see every man in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at his date. They all had the same look on their faces that he had the first night he realized that he loved her. Some of the other girls were hitting their men on the shoulder and scowling. He heard some ask,

"Who is that girl?"

"Where did she come from, is she visiting from another school?"

His smile brightened immensely and he suddenly felt less nervous.

"My lady" he said to her, his eyes never leaving hers for even a second.

"My lord" she said in a breathy voice that made him long for her right then and there.

* * *

His eyes were locked into my soul as he kissed my hand. They were shining and he looked so handsome, and sexy that he took my breath away. I noticed that several guys had stopped and looked my way as I came down the stairs. Guys who had barley noticed me the past seven years. I also noticed girls who had been cold to me in the past, looking very jealous at my handsome date. The room had gone ghostly quiet, when I looked over Harry and Ron. They too were caught in some kind of limbo, mouths hanging open as they looked at me like I was a total stranger. Ginny broke the silence after a minute or so.

"Harry, you might want to close your mouth before you drown in your own spit." she laughed.

He looked startled, as he closed his mouth and wiped a little saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Wow, Hermione! Is that you?" Harry asked, almost as if he were expecting me to say no. I blushed.

"Yes it is, surprised?" I asked, laughing at him. Ron just stared, and didn't say a word. Hannah looked annoyed.

"Ronald," I said, "doesn't Hannah look beautiful?" I was trying to divert his attention.

"Oh, Hannah, I am so sorry," he said, his face turning red. "I usually don't see her in anything other than big oversized school robes, or jeans. You look beautiful Hannah, I got you this." his ears going redder, and placed the orchid on her wrist.

"Thank you" she said blushing and giggling. I winked at her, telling her in girl language that I was no threat to her and Ron. He turned his full attention to her and that was how it should be.

Draco took my arm and placed a corsage on my wrist. He then took my hand and led me over to the doors of the great hall. It was now eight o'clock and the doors suddenly swung open. The full effect of the ball was thrust upon our young eyes. It was a magical place, full of possibilities. We got our picture taken by the fountain and then made our way over to our table, which was at the front of the hall. As head boy and girl we were expected to lead the first dance. Up at the staff table, most of the teachers had made a real effort to dress up and have a good time. They were chatting and dancing and looking curiously at the bewitched speakers.

Draco, being the noble gentleman, pulled out my seat for me and motioned for the other two boys to do the same. Harry and Ron were clueless about dating etiquette. The guys went off to get us some drinks.

"This is wonderful Hermione!" Ginny said as she glanced around at the great hall. "I hardly recognize it."

"Thank you" I said "it did turn out nice." It had the feeling of an outdoor garden party, and that is just what I wanted. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Neville had found a date. Luna Lovegood. They looked happy together and I felt happy for them.

The boys came back with our drinks and sat down. Just then McGonagall stood up at the podium.

"Attention, attention students, please take your seats for just a moment. I have a few things Id like to say."

Everyone walked to their assigned tables and took their seats.

"First off, I would like to thank our Head boy and girl for all of their hard work and dedication this past year to make this school, not just this party a complete success." she motioned over to us, and we stood up and looked around as everyone clapped.

"Second, I must say, after the events of last year, I never thought this school would regain the unity and spirit it had long ago. Dumbledore will always live in this school, in our hearts and in our minds. And I think he would be more than proud that everyone came together this year and made an effort at school unity." she raised her glass, "to Dumbledore"

"To Dumbledore" the whole room whispered and held their glasses high.

I noticed tears welling in Harry and Draco's eyes. I knew both of them felt personally responsible for Dumbledore's death, and my heart went out to them both. They were both so similar now, both orphans riddled with grief, but also both able to move on and grasp life.

"Thirdly," McGonagall begun, "I have to say how sad I am to have this class leaving us this year. From the moment you stepped into Hogwarts, I knew things would never be the same. Some of you have fought your demons and won." she glanced at our table and I saw Harry blush, but smile just the same. "While some of you have demons yet to face. I know everyone in this room has the potential to be someone great, no matter what you choose to do." Her blue eyes sparkled with tears. "Here's to the seventh years of Hogwarts." she held her glass high again, and everyone joined in. "to us."

"Finally, let us have the Head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger up here to lead us in the first dance of the night. Mr. Thomas, are you ready? Yes? Then let's begin." she motioned for us to come onto the dance floor at the front of the hall.

Draco and I stood up and walked to the dance floor.

"Are you ready?" he asked me with his head on my shoulder.

"Seems like I always have been." I smiled back, wrapping my arms around him.

The wireless started to play the song I picked for our first dance; 'Your'e still the one' by Shania Twain.

He looked me deep in the eyes as he whirled me around the great hall, in front of the whole school. He leaned his head on my shoulders and whispered the song into my ear, into my heart.

He leaned his head in close to mine…

The whole room was deafly quiet. It was if we were the only ones in the room. He was kissing me lovingly, and all else faded into the walls. All at once I heard clapping, and looked up to see a standing ovation. Everyone in the hall was standing up, clapping, and some whistling loudly. I looked around, blushing madly, smiling from ear to ear.

"See my princess" he whispered "you make the world a better place to live in."

Another slow song came on, and everyone flooded the floor. I saw Harry and Ginny dancing slowly in a loving embrace, and Ron and Hannah looked awkward, but still happy. Group after group of happy couples danced slowly around us.

"I never imagined our final year here would be like this." I told him as he held me tightly.

"Me either. If you had told me last year, when I was so consumed with saving my family," he looked down, sadness in his voice "that I would be so happy now, I never would have believed you." The slow song ended and a fast one began.

"Let's go sit" I said sweetly to my shining prince, as he led me back to our table.

I was proud of myself. The night had gone on without any problems. We sat and made small talk, ate some delicious food, and danced the night away under the stars.

Just before midnight, Draco stood up and walked over to McGonagall. She smiled at him, and stood up at the podium.

"Your head boy, Draco Malfoy, has some parting words for the class. Please everyone take your seats, and give him the respect and attention you would me. Thank you."

Draco nodded at her, and walked up to the stand.

"Good evening all seventh year students and their guests. It has been my pleasure this year to be your head boy. I think over the past seven years, all of us, including myself, have grown into the people you see before you today. I know I have not always been the perfect friend, classmate or team mate, but I am grateful to all those who saw past my past deeds, and came to be my friends. Everyone here has made changes, and sacrifices so that we would all be sitting here today, free of an evil dictator, free to choose who to be and who to love. As you all prepare to go back to your families, remember how precious they are. They may not be perfect, mine were not, but they are yours and yours alone. And once they are gone," he had tears in his eyes, "there will be no replacing them. Some of us will go on to Wizarding College, some to a job that is waiting, and some to marry and start families, and as we scatter across these lands, remember the unity and friendships you made here at Hogwarts. And that is why I would like us all to stand up and sing the Hogwarts school song, just as we did our first year here when we were just beginning our life's journey." He motioned for everyone to stand.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees.

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn till our brains all rot!"

I didn't know whether to laugh madly, or cry hysterically. I looked back to that first day here, that first song, and to Dumbledore standing at the front of the hall, instructing us all to keep out of the third floor corridor. (Which we never listened to anyway.) I looked up and saw Draco looking proudly on the class, all of whom were a little teary eyed. He had shining tears in his beautiful pale silver eyes. He cleared his throat a little and said;

"I would now ask Hermione Granger, Head girl to come up here and say a few words. She earned the most N.E.W.T.s with a perfect score on all of them. The brightest, most promising witch in our class." he beamed at me, clapping and bowing. I was very red, and didn't want to go up and speak. But I was more confident than I ever was and held my head high as I walked up on the stage and took the podium.

"Well…uh…thank you for that warm welcome, I don't know where to begin. I too have had a wonderful year as Head girl. And I'm glad its over." the whole crowd gasped.

"Not in the way you may be thinking." I smiled sweetly. "My seven years here at Hogwarts have been filled with much more than I could have hoped. I found friends, loves and been through more emotion than I care to recall. I love studying, but I am also glad that I can take time to relax after exams are over, and spend time with my friends and my friends who I consider to be family." I looked over at Ron and Harry and smiled.

"Last year was one of the saddest I had, and for all of us who loved him, he is still alive in our hearts. And it is sad to leave him and the memory of him here. But remember, he will always remain here, as long as those who are loyal to him remain. So I say to our underclassmen, make sure that the legend of Dumbledore lives on in these great hall, make sure everyone who enters here knows the great things, and the great sacrifices he made, make sure all who enter here are loyal to him and his memory."

"Well said" someone yelled.

"Here, here." another shouted.

Draco came towards me, and stood next to me.

"And now, classmates and friends, I have just one more thing to say, before we depart and prepare for graduation tomorrow."

He stepped back, and bent down on one knee. My eyes widened.

'No, he is not doing this.' I thought, nervously biting my lip.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of spending your life with me? Will you marry me?" he flashed a diamond the size of a gobstone, and smiled up at me with those beautiful, clear silver blue eyes.


	21. Unexpected

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Ok, i know i said i wouldnt update until Friday, October 14th, but i had such an overwhelming response, and everyone wanted a sweet ending that no other ending could ever catch up. So, here is the next chapter. I love all my reviewers! I have 20 more chapters written, and if everyone likes those I will do a sequel or keep this story going. Some of these chapters are shorter than i have written, but that is because i didnt want to lump certain chapters together. Happy Reading and I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Jennifer

* * *

Unexpected

Standing there in front of the whole school, he had gotten down on one knee and proposed. Suddenly, I was on the spot, and everyone was waiting for me to answer him. I looked down at him, kneeling, sweating slightly, looking to me, and holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. And then blackness.

* * *

I awoke in the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey bustling over me, checking this and that and fussing with my bed linens.

"What happened?" I asked her in a weak voice.

"You fainted my dear, and fell of the stage." she replied as she handed me a glass of water.

My head was aching, and I felt a large lump at the back of my head where I had likely hit the floor.

"Ouch" I said.

"Now that you are awake dear, I can heal you properly." she waved her wand and the pain subsided.

"Thanks" I said "how long have I been here?" I looked down and saw I was in my pajamas, and my beautiful dress was hanging over the empty chair next to me.

"You have been here for about 12 hours, it's nearly noon." she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, Merlin, graduation is in less than an hour, I'm not even dressed yet." I started to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't," she said, hurrying to my bedside. "You are not going anywhere yet."

"I can't miss graduation, I have worked for seven years to be at the top of my class, I just Cant." tears were pouring from my eyes. "Please, let me go, I feel fine."

"You may go when someone comes to get you. I told them to bring your graduation gown. I think Miss Weasley is bringing it. Now sit down until she gets here and rest."

After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny bounded in the doors carrying a black bag with my crimson graduation robes in it. My hair was still a mess, but Ginny waived her wand quickly and was now stick straight and smooth. I got dressed in a hurry, and left the hospital wing running towards the lawn by the lake. Halfway there Draco caught up with me.

"Hello beautiful." he said, leaning in for a kiss.

Oh Merlin, I had forgotten about him, I faintly remembered something from last night, _a ring!_ He had proposed, I had not answered. I fell off the stage and bumped my head. How romantic.

"Hello" I said quietly. "Ready for this?"

"Can we talk?" he asked as we were walking towards the lake.

"Um, sure, about what?" I knew the answer to this, I was avoiding the subject. I loved him more than I could think of at that moment. But for some reason, marriage scared me to death. I couldn't deal with this right before graduation.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked me with some panic forming in his eyes.

"Some of it. I can't believe I fainted in front of the whole school." I was red in the face.

"Do you remember what I asked you right before you fainted?" he was whispering in my ear, and I felt my heart thumping very loudly.

"It's a little blurry Draco." I answered him, trying to stall this conversation as long as I could. I knew what I was going to answer him when the time came, but this was not the time.

"Well I asked you if you wou…" he stopped and looked up at the path in front of us.

"Sweetheart!" the tall man shouted as he ran towards me with arms extended.


	22. Graduation

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.

A/N Hey all, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And dont worry those of you reading this story and waiting for updates. I will never make you wait more than a day for an update, I have all the chapters prewritten. Some of the chapters are cliffys, but i wont end it on one. Happy Reading.

* * *

Graduation…

I looked up suddenly and saw the tall handsome man quickly advancing on us. Draco looked at him, and suddenly took a defensive position between me and him.

"May I help you?" He asked, eyebrows raised, looking this man square in the eye.

"I don't think so…" he replied. "Hermione!" he reached over and hugged me with all of his strength. "I have never been so proud."

"Explain all this." Draco said, his eyes dark with jealousy and rage.

"Well my dear, this is my father, Robert Granger. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Draco held out his hand apologetically.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger; it's a pleasure to meet you."

My dad looked at me, then back at him.

"Draco Malfoy? _The _Draco Malfoy? The boy that you have come home every holiday and summer break screaming about? The one that called you names and had you crying your eyes out? How can _HE_ be your boyfriend?" my dad screamed, looking quite alarmed about this pending situation.

"Dad, calm down. Look Draco is not that same person I hated these past years, he is a different person." I was uncomfortable talking with him about boys. "Is mum here too?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is saving me a seat next to the Weasleys." he said still glaring at Draco.

"Well you had better get to it; I expect the ceremony will begin soon. We will talk after okay daddy? I gave him my best little girl expression and he soon smiled heartily at me.

"Okay darling, see you afterwards." he said before walking away.

"Well that went well" Draco said, finally putting his hand down.

"I tell you what" I whispered, looking him in his striking eyes "I will answer your question after the ceremony, and I will arrange a dinner meeting with my parents so you can get to know them better, and them you."

"You are going to make me wait for an answer? You are a wicked girl" he laughed and winked.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the rest of the waiting class.

McGonagall stood up on the raised platform and spoke loudly.

"Friends, family, other respected guests. Please stand and welcome your graduating class of Hogwarts." she motioned for us to walk onto the stage.

I was first to sit, and Draco second, being the Head boy and girl and also because we were first and second in our N.E.W.T.s respectively. I was wearing crimson robes, and he was wearing dark green. The rest of our classmates were dressed in black robes, similar to our everyday robes, except there was no house crest on them, just a Hogwart's symbol on the right chest area.

McGonagall read out our names, and one by one everyone came up to claim their diploma, and any awards they may have won for school work, prefect duties in the past, quidditch awards and special awards for duties to the school. When she had read everyone's names but Draco's and mine, she said,

"And now, stand up and give a round of applause for your head boy and girl, the first and second in your class, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." she clapped enthusiastically and stepped back to allow us to come forward.

"What can I say about Hogwarts?" I said. "This has been the best seven years of my life, and I will miss everyone terribly" I was tearing up and Draco put his arm around my shoulder.

"With that said, I say, graduating class of Hogwarts, we are outta here!" he took off his hat and threw it up into the air. Everyone followed suit and soon there was a flurry of hats flying through the air around us. I looked at Draco, who was smiling softly, looking out at the audience. I knew he was secretly thinking of his own family, never seeing him graduate. I grabbed his hand and turned him towards me.

"The answer is yes, I will marry you." I grabbed his head and kissed him openly in front of friends, family and teachers. He picked me up off the ground and whirled me around, laughing merrily. I felt eyes burning into me as I looked out into the crowd and saw my dad, face red, crushing a program in his hand.


	23. The Grangers

Disclaimer; I've been lying, I do own Harry Potter…Just kidding! Don't sue me! I own nothing!

A/N Hey I know I just updated, but I cant help it. I hate when stories are left for me to wonder what is going to happen for weeks at a time. Enjoy and please review every chapter is possible. I love you all! I just wrote the wedding chapter by the way, so keep your tissues out and ready. If you want me to write past that, just let me know. I have lots of ideas!

* * *

The Grangers

We walked off stage and I told Draco to wait for me by the entrance hall stairs. I wanted to change before we went to dinner with my parents, but I wanted to talk to them first. He kissed me on the cheek and went off to our room.

My mum ran over to me and hugged me.

"I am so proud of you, we both are." she smiled reassuringly. My dad looked as if he wasn't too sure about that.

"Mum, Dad, I want to take you both to dinner. We have lots to talk about, and Draco will be coming with us. I would like you to get to know him." I looked them both in the eye.

"What is going on with the two of you?" she asked. "You kissed him on stage, I thought you hated him."

"It's a long story, and I will tell it to you over dinner. Let's just say, we are dating, and well, I will just explain then. Can you meet us in the entrance hall in about an hour? We will go into Hogsmead and eat, and please, lets all try to get along." I looked at my dad as I said this. Something in his eyes told me that he was not too happy about this.

"Of course we will honey," my mum said "why wouldn't we?"

"An hour it is." I said, running off towards the castle.

I ran all the way to my common room and found Draco nervously sitting by the fire.

"How did they take it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the flames.

"I haven't told them everything yet," I said as I sat down next to him. "That's why we are meeting them for dinner in an hour."

"WHAT?" he said, suddenly standing up "An hour? I am not ready for this." he had started to pace.

"I am your fiancée now, they will be your in-laws once we are married, don't you think you should meet them and try to get to know them?"

"Your dad hates me, and your mum will probably too. I didn't know I made you cry all these years. I feel terrible about that. It took everyone here so long to forgive me, they never will for making their little girl cry."

"They will once they see how happy I am, now let's get dressed and put on our best faces." I kissed him on the forehead and headed upstairs to find something to wear.

I ran upstairs, leaving him once again staring into the flames. He was nervous, and so was I. His reputation had preceded him once again, and this would be a tough wall to tear down. How well I remember going home for the holidays and confiding in my mum about something he had said to me. She always told me that people who constantly cut others down, had more problems than they let on to. And she was right. He was being forced to make murder attempts on Dumbledore to save his family. And I thought I had problems back then. 'I will just take things slow with them and let them get to know the real Draco.' I thought as I slipped into a midnight blue dress with silver heels. 'I hope Draco is ready for this.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had gone up to his room where he continued his pacing.

"What am I going to do?" he said aloud. "She said yes to my proposal, but I didn't think I would be meeting her family so soon. Her dad hates me already, and is probably poisoning her mum against me as we speak." He walked over to his closet and looked at all of his expensive clothing. 'I need to make a good impression. I love Hermione, and this is obviously important to her.' he picked up an Armani suit, with a lovely blue tie to bring out his eyes; he thought his eyes looked more trusting the bluer they seemed. He dressed quickly and grabbed the small box off of his dresser. "Here goes everything." he said into the mirror as he walked out the door and down the staircase.

* * *

I came downstairs, dressed and ready and saw my love waiting on the couch.

"Are you ready?" I asked him

"No, but I think I can be ready as long as I have you to lean on." he winked at me and I noticed his eyes looked especially blue and I longed just to lay there and kiss him and make love to him all evening. After all, this was our last night here at Hogwarts.

"Everything will be fine" I said. "They are just normal people, and they want to get to know the man who has made their daughter so happy." I was lying. I knew my dad was already prejudiced against him, but I was trying to make the best of the situation.

"Let's get going, my dad hates it when I am late." I pulled him out the portrait door.

My parents were already waiting in the entrance hall; they were both dressed in their best and were talking with Harry and Ron. Draco and I descended the stairs, arm in arm, and met them near the door.

"Can you believe it Hermione? We graduated!" Harry hugged me tightly.

"I can believe it." I replied back "about us graduating, but not Ron." I smiled sweetly.

"Hey," Ron said "Just because I wasn't first in our class, doesn't mean I slacked off." he scowled.

"Kidding" I said and gave him a big hug.

Draco looked uncomfortable with me hugging the boys, but he knew that I was always going to have them in my life and that he would just have to get used to it. He was loads better about it now. We walked over to my parents.

"Mum, this is Draco, my boyfriend." I said smiling brightly.

She held out her hand towards him and he put it to his lips.

"I see where Hermione gets her looks from. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger." he said with a genuine smile.

She blushed like I always do when faced with a compliment, and finally said

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Call me Katherine." she said with an open smile.

"Call me Draco, please. Nice to see you again Mr. Granger."

My father mumbled some sort of acknowledgement and stared sternly at me.

"Shall we then?" I asked grabbing Draco's hand and walking out the door. I had arranged for a carriage to take us to Hogsmead. Draco held the door open for my mum and me and helped us up into the carriage. Thank Merlin he had good breeding, because my parents were very keen on manners and proper etiquette. He allowed my dad to get in next, and then he hopped in last. The ride was awkwardly silent as my dad's glares continued to pierce into Draco.

We arrived at the restaurant, it was a new place. Seafood and steaks, my parents' favorites. Draco hopped out first and helped us out. My mum took me aside for a second and said in a hushed voice;

"He is wonderful Hermione, so polite and mannered, and not bad to look at either." I blushed.

"_Mum_" I couldn't believe that she had said that.

We walked into the restaurant and I walked up to the wizard that was the matridée.

"Reservations for four, Grangers the name." I said

"Not for long." Draco leaned in and whispered in my ear. I smiled as I thought of that. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. It had a certain ring to it.

"Right this way." the short wizard said, and led us to a beautiful table by the window. Draco ran over and pulled out my mum's seat for her, she smiled and said;

"Thank you" as she blushed furiously. He then walked over to my seat and pulled it out for me.

"Thank you." I said, looking at my dad, who was sitting across from me. I smiled, trying to encourage him to say something nice. We silently looked at our menus.

"Everything looks so good." I said "I am starving." a few minutes later the waiter came around to take our drink orders. I ordered a white wine, and Draco a red. My mum, who didn't drink, ordered some tea, and my dad ordered a double firewhiskey on the rocks. This shocked me, he was never a heavy drinker, and this was out of his character. Our drinks came moments later and we all ordered our food.

"So," my mum began, "how is it you two became friends?" as she took a sip of tea.

"Well Mum that is a very long story. Let's just say that I realized he was a different person than he was at age 11, and a friendship grew from there." That was honest, and she didn't need to know about the dreams and nighttime wanderings. I smiled at Draco.

"Mrs. Granger, Katherine, I know I have not been a good friend to Hermione in the past. And my life issues are no excuse, but when I got to know her, I grew to care deeply for her. She is a wonderful and intelligent person, and I was a fool not to see it before now." he smiled and looked into my eyes.

"I love her."

I blushed and looked at my dad, who was now the same color as Ron when I told him.

"I love him too Mum, let's just all get to know each other a little better." I reached over and held his hand on the table.

The dinner went well, at least between Draco, my mum, and I. My dad was quiet and was drinking quite a bit. He was on his fourth or fifth drink when he said.

"All right, lets cut the crap and get down to the truth. What do you want from my daughter?" he said, looking at Draco, who was stunned.


	24. Dinner with the Inlaws

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Dinner with the In-laws…

Draco sat there for a minute, stunned at my father's bold question. He held his head high, looked my dad straight in the eye and replied;

"I love her, what else is there to explain."

"No, really, Mr. Malfoy. Leopards don't change their spots. What does your family say about you dating a, what did you call her again, oh that's right, _Mudblood?_"

Several people looked up in disgust.

I nearly choked on my steak, and grabbed my wine goblet to try to swallow.

"_DAD_" I said loudly. "You don't say things like that around here."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy?" he said, his brown eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Mr. Granger, I have already apologized for every name and remark I have made to Hermione over the past years. She has forgiven me, and as for my family," I held his hand; I knew this was going to be hard for him to talk about.

"My family is all dead; they were killed last year before Voldemort's demise. I wouldn't care what they thought anyway, I love her, and nothing will change that." he gripped my hand tightly and didn't let go.

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry." my mum said sincerely. "We didn't know."

"It's alright." Draco mumbled. "I have made my peace with it, and have tried to move on. I am the last of the Malfoy's, for the moment." he stared into my eyes, which were on the verge of filling with tears.

"What does that mean?" my dad interrupted. "For the moment?"

"Well, Mr. Granger," he started. "It means I have asked Hermione to marry me, and she has accepted. I would like very much to have your blessing."

He reached into his pocket and took out the small box. He then placed the ring on my left ring finger. I was overwhelmed with emotions. I looked at my mum and she was crying too. Granger women were very emotional.

"My blessing?" my dad raised his voice slightly. "My blessing? You think I would give this my blessing? After all the nights we spent consoling her, telling her you were just a selfish prat who was raised to hate Muggle borns? No, I don't think I will be blessing this." he said as he threw his napkin on the table.

"Robert, sit down. Hermione is of age, this is her decision. I am so happy for you honey. And Draco, I am proud to have you join our family." She stood up and hugged Draco. I could tell that he was happy to have heard her say that. I knew having a loving family was one of the things that he wanted very badly.

"Katherine," my dad said, face red with rage. "How can you say that? After these years of torture he put her through?"

"I can say that dear, because Hermione is an excellent judge of character. We raised her well. If she sees something in him that is good and decent, then we should look too. You were always the one saying to her that there is good in everyone, if you look deep enough. Besides, if I had listened to my dad, we wouldn't be sitting here today, after 20 years of wedded bliss." she smiled at him, and reached across the table to grab his hand.

"Now, look how happy he has made your only child. I have never seen her this happy. How can you put a damper on this? Let me see that ring honey." she said to me and grabbed my hand across the table.

"It's absolutely breathtaking." she said "good choice Draco."

"Thank you, it was a family heirloom. One of the last of my family's possessions, we kept it in Gringott's. My house was destroyed last year, along with everything in it. This ring is over 200 years old, and was left to me to give to my future bride." he looked at me lovingly.

"I love it, and I love you." I told him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well dad?" I said. "Do we have your blessing?"

"Not yet," he said. "I have some more questions for the blushing groom."

"Ask away." Draco said proudly. "I am an open book."

"Where do you plan to live once you leave Hogwarts tomorrow, if your house was destroyed?"

"Well, Mr. Granger, Professor McGonagall has promised to help me find somewhere, I still have plenty of my family's fortune in the bank, so it shouldn't be that hard."

"I see, what about a job, or are you just going to be some rich playboy who relies on that fortune to get him by?" his voice was stern this time.

"No sir, I plan on working at the ministry as the head of magical sports and events. Ludo Bagman is retiring." he held his head high. I hadn't known he had a job all lined up.

"Hermione," he said looking into my eyes. "What about college? Are you still planning on attending or are you just going to lapse into married life, pop out a couple of kids and be content until he gets bored with you?"

"DAD, that is quite enough. I don't need college now. I got an outstanding on every single N.E.W.T. The ministry has offered me several positions, and they offer any additional training I may need beyond what I have learned. I want to marry him, start a life, have a family in due time." my eyes were shining with tears.

"Do you plan to come home with us tomorrow?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't know yet, we will discuss it tonight. I will let you know by owl in the morning. Dad, all I know is that this is the happiest I have been in a long time. Ron and Harry have accepted this, so has mum, cant you just try?" there was a crack in my voice. I didn't want to choose again. Ron and Harry had been quite enough to deal with this year.

"Hermione, I just want you to be all you were meant to be. Not just settle for marriage like I did." he looked down and realized what he had said.

"What?" my mum said, voice on the verge of yelling.

"That's not what I meant. I just meant we struggled the first few years of marriage because we were so young. We both were working and going to dental school. It was rough. I don't want her to go through that."

"Well, you have to let her make her own decisions and mistakes, Robert."

The conversation was getting very uncomfortable for Draco and me, so we excused ourselves for the evening. My parents were staying at an inn in Hogsmead, so we walked back to the castle alone.

"Well that was something." Draco finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I am sorry about that," I said "I had no idea my father would be so unforgiving."

"Its loads better than my family anyway. They fought non-stop from the moment they were forced to marry." he looked up into the starry sky.

"So, my love," he asked me "are you going home tomorrow?"

"Where else would I go?" I replied before I had the chance to think.

"Well I thought since we were engaged, we could find a place together, start our life together, and plan our wedding." he said with a smile so wide he could hardly contain himself.

"Well, it's something to consider. I don't fancy sleeping hundreds of miles away from you every night."

"Me either." he said, and bent down to lay his head in my hair.

"Just look at it, Hogwarts, its beautiful." I said as I looked to the castle, glowing against the twilight sky.

"Let's make our last night here, one to remember. We will start our future tomorrow." he said with hope in his voice as we walked up to our home for the last seven years, knowing it was coming to an end.


	25. Last night at Hogwarts

Disclaimer; uh, if you don't know by now, JK Rowling, queen of literature owns Harry Potter and all related things in this story. I own nothing.

* * *

Last night at Hogwarts…

We walked into the entrance hall and saw that all of the seventh years were talking happily between each other, discussing future plans after school and careers. I felt sad as I looked upon their faces, I may never see some of them again. I caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron talking to Dean, Seamus and of all people Blaise Zabini. They looked to be enjoying a good laugh, and motioned for us to come join them.

"Let's make it quick" I whispered to Draco, "I have other plans for our last night here."

He smiled and nodded to let me know he was all for that.

"Hi guys" I said as I walked over to the group. I nonchalantly flashed my left hand so the boys could see my engagement ring.

"Hermione," Harry said eyes wide with surprise. "Is that what I think it is? Did you say yes to marrying Draco?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I am so happy for you!" he hugged me and then walked over to Draco and shook his hand.

"Treat her well mate, make her happy." he said shaking Draco's hand

"I will." he smiled back at Harry.

"Congrats Draco my man." Blaise said, turning to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. "She is one of a kind."

"Don't I know it." he replied. "And with that said, we are going up for a quiet evening alone. We will see you all tomorrow." we turned to leave but Harry and Ron came bounding after us.

"Are you going back on the train tomorrow Hermione?" Ron said catching his breath.

"I don't know yet. We are thinking of finding a place in Hogsmead, or in wizard London."

"Oh," Ron said, staring at the floor. "This will be the first time we have been on the Hogwart's express without you."

"I will see you two at breakfast; I'll tell you all about my plans then, okay?"

"All right, see you in the morning Hermione, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Harry said in a laughing voice.

"Well, considering it's you, that doesn't leave very much." I said, waving them goodnight.

We opened our common room door to find all of our things packed away in trunks, sitting by the door. It made me sad to think I would never again call this castle home. I looked at my fiancé; he was also looking around, taking in every aspect of this room, trying to burn it into his memory.

"What now, my lady?" he said, taking my hand and kissing up my arm.

"I think I would like to be alone with my fiancé, and make love to him in front of this fire." I said coyly.

"Should I be jealous of this 'fiancé'?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh yes," I said "he is the most wonderful, charming, sexy man in the world. And I can't wait to become his wife." I held his face with my hands and kissed him, pushing my tongue into his warm mouth. He returned the favor and soon clothes were strewn about the common room, and we lay in front of the fireplace, exploring each others bodies. The flames made patterns on his skin, and I kissed every inch of his body, letting my mouth linger in places that I knew he was sensitive to. He moaned and ran his fingers though my hair. My hands explored him willingly, and I touched him in ways that made him pant and beg me to make love to him. But I resisted, touching and teasing him to the point of madness. His eyes were silvery blue and rolled into his head as his breaths came hard and fast. He looked at me lustfully and reversed roles. He was now exploring me, just as carefully as I had him. His mouth and tongue teased and probed. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, and then I closed my eyes and imagined having him all to myself for the rest of our lives. I smiled as I saw myself pregnant with his child, watching this child grow up and go off to his or her first day at Hogwarts. I knew our future would bring lots of joy, and I knew that I didn't want to go home, and live away from him until our wedding. About this time he was kissing my feet, and legs, rubbing me with his thumb, and probing his fingers into me, making me scream with pleasure. He reached beneath me and massaged my cheeks, running his finger in places I never dreamed of. I squealed in pleasure and pain as he placed his finger in my most private area. I never thought it would feel like this. A mixture of things, all rolled into one.  
"Naughty boy." I said in a seductive voice, and I proceeded to push him down and climb on top of him. He laid there, hands behind his back, knowing what was to come. A smile came across his face.

"Not just yet." I told him in a whisper. "I want you to beg, to need it." as I ground my hips over his, feeling his hardness graze my wet lips.

"Oh Merlin…" he moaned. "You are a temptress. I need you Hermione, please, make love to me, you are the only one who I want." his eyes were fluttering underneath his eyelids. I grabbed him with my hand and ran it up and down the shaft. Tears were streaming from his eyes, oh yes, he wanted it, and I wanted this to be so special, so spiritual. I smiled as I neared him to my waiting wetness. I gently ran in over my lips and I heard him gasp, inhaling deeply.

"Just a minute more, my love." I breathed in his ear. I could hardly control myself any longer.

"Please Hermione, I love you, I love you more than life."

Finally, with that said, I slid him into me. He opened his eyes and they went back into his head, his mouth opened to let out a long moan of relief. I moved slowly still wanting to take my time, make this night last for as long as I could. His chest was moving up and down in rhythm with my every move. I loved making him feel like this, free and alive. And I loved him with every inch of my being, with my entire heart and soul. I placed my hands on his chest, and picked up the rhythm of my movements. His eyes became wild with passion and desire. He sat up and grabbed my around my waist, pulling my sweaty body close into his. This deepened his penetration, and I lost my breath for a moment. He smiled at that, and moved his hips in unison with mine. My whole body was on fire for him now, he manipulated me, just as I had him, making his every movement, slow and deliberate, bringing me just to the point of orgasm, and stopping just short, laughing at me. He flipped me onto my back, legs wrapped around his neck and said;

"Now little girl, you are going to beg me." he was out of breath, he moved in and out of me in a slow, teasing manner,

"Tell me what you want." he whispered, "Tell me what you need."

"Oh Draco…I need you, I want you, please, its torture not having you, I love you."

And with that he thrust deep and hard into me, sending me into instant steady orgasms, his eyes furiously changed color, and I knew he would be coming quickly. My whole body was shaking.

"I love you Hermione," he said with some difficulty as he had the orgasm of a lifetime, I could feel his warmness inside of me as we lie there wrapped in each other, catching our breath.

We feel asleep there in front of the fire, and slept soundly until morning.


	26. Goodbye to the past

Disclaimer; I don't own any thing you recognize.

A/NHi all. I decided to update with two chapters today. I have over 11,000 hits to this story but only 173 reviews. :( I hope I get some more reviews soon. Please let me know if you like where this story is going. I have to tell you that some drama is coming up and the wedding wont be until chapter 40. Right now, that is the last chapter I have written but am thinking of going beyond that to reception and honeymoon. I will decide that later, and if everyone likes and reviews. Some of these chapters are quite a bit shorter, but I will update 2 or maybe 3 chapters when they are short. I love all my reviewers!

In case anyone was wondering, in my story Blaise is a guy. I dont understand how he is a girl in some of the stories I have read. He is very clearly a guy in book 6, so if you didnt know that already, Blaise Zabini is a guy and he is Italian, yummy.There, enough said, on with the story. Happy Reading and please review.

* * *

Goodbye to the past…

We woke up the next morning with a feeling of sadness. I stood up and got dressed in a white tank top, and jeans. Draco suddenly stirred and looked up at me.

"Is it time to get up yet?" he asked groggily.

"Yes, breakfast will be served soon, and then its time to go." I had tears in my eyes again.

He stood up and dressed in a blue button up short sleeved shirt, and jeans.

"Well he said, shall we?" reaching out for my hand.

"I guess so." I said reluctantly.

Just then a huge tawny owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on the chair next to the fire. Draco bent over and picked it up.

"It's from McGonagall; she wants to see us in her office before breakfast. We had better hurry if we want to eat with our classmates before we leave."

We ran all the way up to the headmistresses office, said the password;

"Peanut Brittle Balls" and rushed inside.

"Sit down." McGonagall said motioning towards two cushy chairs.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have found a home for you in Wizard London, close to the ministry. You are taking that job aren't you?" she said looking at his face.

"Yes ma'am" he said reassuringly.

"Good, it will be perfect for you. It is two bedrooms, reasonably priced, and has all the comforts of home. Of course, it's not as luxurious as Malfoy Manor was, but I think you will be very happy there." she handed him a piece of paper with a picture of a house on it. It was very charming, with a white picket fence and rose bushes growing on either side of the porch. The porch had two wooden rocking chairs slowly rocking in the breeze. The smaller pictures had shots of the different rooms. It had a very spacious living room with a fire place. A modern kitchen, but it had an old fashioned feel to it. It also had a fireplace. The two bedrooms are large and airy, and the bathroom had a huge tub and a separate shower.

"I love it." Draco said after staring at the pictures for a few minutes. Just then McGonagall noticed my ring.

"Oh Merlin, is that an engagement ring Miss Granger? Did you accept Draco's proposal?"

Blushing, I nodded my head and smiled pushing my hand towards her so she could get a better look.

"Well, congratulations are in order then. I wish the two of you the best of luck. You are the brightest and best of this class." she reached out her hand to the both of us. We both took the opportunity and shook it, she positively beamed at us. And we walked out the door.

We entered the great hall amidst a buzz of excitement and sadness. Harry motioned for us to come sit with him, Ginny, Ron, Hannah and to my surprise, Blaise.

"Morning you two," Blaise started, "Why so late? As if we don't know." he winked in Draco's direction.

"We went to see McGonagall this morning, she found a house for me in wizard London, and she wanted to give me the pictures and information."

"Meraviglioso!"(Wonderful in Italian.)Blaise said with a genuine smile. "Let's see."

We showed them the pictures and everyone was very impressed by it. It was no Malfoy manor, but it was a quaint, charming, turn of the century home.

"So Hermione," Harry started to say as he was chewing on a piece of toast. "You coming back to London on the train with us?"

"Well, yes, but I am not going back to my parents house. I have decided to move in with Draco, and plan our wedding." I smiled at him. "If that is ok with my fiancé."

"It is ok with him." Draco said with a wink.

"We met with my parents last night and told them of our plans."

"I bet that was something." Ron said, wide eyed.

"It went ok." I lied, "My dad wasn't too happy, but my mum was thrilled."

Draco and I exchanged a nervous look. I had forgotten I needed to owl my parents and let them know I was moving to wizard London.

"We need to finish packing and some last minute details before we leave." I grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him out into the hall. We ran to the owlery and I scribbled a note on a spare bit of parchment.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Draco and I have found a house in wizarding London near the ministry. Well, actually, McGonagall found it for us. It is charming; I can't wait to see it in person. I will stop by and pick up some of my things later in the week, and I hope you can come by in a week or so to see it. Please, talk to dad and make him realize how much I love Draco, and how happy I am. I want your help to plan the wedding mum. I will owl you later to plan details.

Love always,

Hermione

I quickly rolled up the parchment and tied it to Draco's eagle owl's leg.

"Take this to my mum and dad at the inn in Hogsmead." and I let him go and watched him soar out the window into the clear summer sky.

"Let's go start our life together my love." I said to him walking out of Hogwarts for the last time.


	27. Hello to our Future

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. DUH!

A/N Ok, this is like the shortest chapter ever. I had planned to introduce the house in this chapter, but I decided to do it next chapter, and I really didn't have anywhere else to go with this. I will post 2 chapters, to make up for its shortness. Happy Reading and Review!

* * *

Hello to our future…

The train ride was long and filled with tearful goodbyes and promises to keep in touch. Harry had found a quaint apartment about 10 miles from our new house. He was going to study to be an auror, and the ministry would be taking up a lot of his time. Ron and Ginny were going home to the burrow, and Blaise was going to go on holiday for a year to visit the states after our wedding. I was set to start my job at the ministry on the first of September, as was Draco. So on the way home we decided to plan the wedding for mid-August, so we would be back from our honeymoon by the start of work. The Hogwart's express rolled to a stop in London at King's Cross and we all looked around at each other.

"Well this is it," I said, "Our futures await. I want everyone to come by the new house in a few weeks for a housewarming party. I will owl with details." I hugged Harry, Ron and Ginny, and even Blaise opened his arms to me.

"Make him happy Hermione, he needs a little of that. Il piu' bene di fortuna" (Best of luck) he whispered to me as I looked at Draco.

"I promise I will." I whispered back. "I love him."

And with that, we left King's cross and drug our luggage to a waiting cab.

"3 Avalon Drive please." Draco told the driver. "Hermione, say hello to our future."


	28. 3 Avalon Drive

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.

A/N HI all! I just thought I would thank all the people who have been faithfully reviewing, if I missed your name, dont worry, I will get you next time!

Irishbrunette- Thank you for taking time to read my story all the way through!

Dracolover59, Tamzette, Mia, Dracoshott28, Lady Delphinea, Iluv2dance and Slightlypyschoprincess Thank you so much for reviewing and for your kind words.

Babi Lenie- Where are you:(

Also, this house is based on my dream home. I have always wanted an older home with fireplaces and natural details and a huge garden with roses and lilacs. Happy reading and enjoy! Dont forget to review!

* * *

3 Avalon Drive

After a short ride we pulled onto a picturesque street that ended in a cul-de-sac. At the end of this street was our new home. 3 Avalon Drive. It looked just like it had in the picture. It was painted a pale blue with white trim. Victorian style trim decorated the roof crest and the porch railings. The rose bushes on either side of the front walkway gave off an intoxicating scent. There were different types of trees planted throughout the front yard, and lilac bushes ran along one side of the house. We approached the front porch and saw those rocking chairs from the picture. They rocked slowly on their own in the breeze. I could picture us sitting there as we grew old together.

The driver sat our luggage on the grass and Draco tipped him, but we didn't enter the house yet. We just stood there, taking in the beauty and simpleness of this home.

"What do you think?" he asked me after many moments of content silence.

"I think it is the most breathtaking, beautiful, perfect house I have ever seen." I hugged and kissed him, and then I grabbed his hand and drug him up on the porch.

"Let's go in" I said.

He scooped me up and then went to unlock the door. He waved his wand at the lock and gave the password;

"Moonflower," he looked at me with a smirk "I had McGonagall set it for me." he laughed at my shocked expression.

He carried me over the threshold and set me down in the entry and I stood there looking around at my, no our new home. It was just as lovely as the pictures. The entry hallway was painted a pale cream color, with hardwood floors and a spot to hang your coat, and place your shoes and such. The kitchen was painted a pale yellow with white cabinets and trim. It also had a fireplace with white brickwork and a white mantle on top. The living room had been painted a warm coco color, with honey oak wood trim and a huge stone fireplace that took up one entire wall. On the stone were shelves just begging to be filled with my favorite books. And the hearth looked to be a place for us to sit and enjoy a meal or some wine. We walked further down the hall and saw a small study. It was finished with dark woods, and had even more bookshelves, and a heavy wooden desk built into the wall. Across the hall from this was a small bathroom in a lovely pale peach color with just a toilet and sink. In the entry hall, the steps led upstairs. The stairway was painted in the same pale cream color, and so was the upstairs hall. In the middle of the hall was a built in linen cupboard, painted white. Next to that was the bathroom. It was painted a bright white, with gold trim and accents. The tub was nearly as large as the one in our bath at Hogwart's had been, and there were almost a dozen faucets. One wall was covered in a mirror from the top of the double vanity to the ceiling. It had a small stool that I could sit at and do my hair and makeup, and two sinks, one on either side of the vanity. The shower in the corner was covered in gold and white tiles, and was large enough for two people. It even had a bench to sit on, covered in the same ornate tile. The shower doors were clear and made of glass. On the last wall there was the toilet which was a shiny gold, and a huge closet. There was also a door that was partially open. When we walked into it we realized we were in the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen. It was light and airy, painted a pale blue and white, with some gold accents. It had sheer window curtains that fluttered in the breeze, and two French doors that led to a terrace overlooking the back yard. The carpet was white and fluffy. And there was a fireplace on the same wall as the French doors. We left this room out the hallway door and made our way to the last bedroom. It was smaller than ours, but it was painted in a pink that was so pale, it was very hard to see. It had hardwood floors, and a rug that was placed right in the middle. There was a small closet in the corner, and two large bright windows that faced the front of the house.

"Oh Draco, this is the house of my dreams, it is perfect!" I hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked him. His face was slightly blank as he looked around.

"No, it's just going to take some getting used to." he smiled, "But as long as you are here with me, it's the most perfect home in the world."

The next week was filled with picking out furniture, linens, paintings, and china. I had fun shopping with him, but felt guilty letting him pay for everything. I expressed my concern as we came out of the store where we picked out a blue comforter with gold embroidery and pale gold satin sheets.

"Don't be silly Hermione," he said as he gripped my hand, "you are my fiancé, this is all for us. Don't worry about money, I have plenty left, and we both start work in September. Let's just finish the house and get ready for that housewarming party you wanted to have."

The house was coming together nicely, and between the two us, we had made it very comfortable and cozy. I owled my parents and told them I was coming to pick up some of my things that day. I thought it better to go alone, and see how much progress my mum had made convincing my dad that I was happy and content. I apperated to my parents house about 3pm that day. When I walked in my mum greeted me warmly. We hugged and then I went to say hi to my dad. He was sitting in his favorite chair, watching TV,

"Hi dad" I said, bending in to hug him

"Hello sweetheart." he said with some warmness in his voice.

"I came to pick up some of my belongings and to invite you and mum to a housewarming party next Saturday, 7pm." I looked at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I think I have to work that day dear." he looked back to the TV.

"7pm on a Saturday dad? I don't think so. Please, I really want to show you the house, and I want you to walk me down the aisle next month. I wont take no for an answer." I stared at him intensely.

"Fine, but don't expect me to welcome him with open arms like your mum." he replied.

"Daddy, I love him. You will see." I said strolling out of the living room and going up to my childhood room to gather my things. I had sent Crookshanks to stay here for the last month until we could get organized at the new house. I put him in his carrier and apperated all of my belongings to my new home. I walked back downstairs and kissed my family goodbye.  
"See you next Saturday." I shouted as I apperated back to 3 Avalon Drive.


	29. Housewarming

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N Can anyone tell me where I got the name for the street they live on? It is one of my other favorite books. Review and tell me!

* * *

Housewarming…

It was the night before our planned party and everything was set. The house was perfect, and all the furniture was in place, all the food had been ordered and all the owls sent to our friends.

We were sitting at the living room fireplace hearth, talking and drinking a bottle of wine. This was our favorite place in the house besides our bedroom terrace.

"Party is tomorrow." I said staring into the flames

"Yep," he replied, kissing my neck and shoulder and running his hand down my spine. He was uninterested in conversation by that point. I let him continue to kiss me all over and soon I was lost in our lovemaking. I was so happy and content living here with him. His body was beautiful by firelight. I thought about the last year of my life, losing Viktor, gaining Draco, fighting, loving, and graduating. It was all very overwhelming. And now, there was a wedding to plan.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I said grabbing him and pulling him into my body.

"I love you Hermione." he said hungrily, kissing and exploring every inch of me, and pretty soon he had scooped me up and carried me up the stairs. He laid me on our elaborate bed and finished undressing himself. The moonlight spilled in from the French doors, which were open allowing a cool summer breeze to fill the room. Sounds of crickets, owls and other summertime sounds crept into the windows. I laid up near the headboard, watching his moonlit body crawl slowly towards mine. Silver sparkled in his face as he neared my naked body. Kissing slowly up my legs, stomach, breasts and finally my waiting mouth. I was so used to him that the slightest touch could send me into an intense orgasm. He knew my body now, inside and out. He knew where to touch me, how to tease me, and how to make me scream. I knew every inch of his as well. I knew that kissing and licking his neck made him instantly hard. I knew that running my fingers across his spine made him break out in goosebumps. My hands had explored his erection time and time again, and I knew just the amount of pressure and pace to use to bring him to orgasm quickly. Making love now was exciting and comforting; I remembered the first few dreams I had about him last year. They were new and somewhat alarming at first, and then I came to look forward to and even depend on them. They had given me my first sense of loving someone and being loved in return. Sapphire looked me over, sparkling in the stars. He massaged my breasts making my nipples harden. He continued to manipulate me into orgasm, and we made love into the wee hours of the night. When we were exhausted, he lay next to me and stroked my cheek lightly.

"Are you happy Hermione?" he asked with some nervousness in his voice.

"I am happier than I ever imagined." I told him as I looked into those endearing eyes, and kissed his reddened lips.

"I always want you to be, no matter what." he replied as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day I bustled about our house trying to get ready for the party. We had decided to make it a combination housewarming/engagement party. I had ordered food and appetizers, bottles of wine, mead and other drinks. All the fireplaces were lit creating a cozy atmosphere and I bought scented candles to create just the right mood.

It was almost 7, and I nervously was fixing the couch pillows, straightening paintings on the wall, and arranging food trays on the counter.

"Honey, will you sit down and stop worrying? Everything will be fine. You have planned every detail, and the party will be a success. Now come here and sit next to me and relax for a moment." he motioned for me to sit by him on the couch.

"You're right." I told him. "I just hope my dad comes and is more accepting than he was at graduation." my face was flushed from worrying.

"I'm sure he will be." he said "He was just in shock. I have that effect on people" he smirked.

About 15 minutes later, Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil arrived on our doorstep. They 'ooohed' and 'ahhed' over the house and by the time we came back from the tour, several more people had arrived. Next to show up were Blaise and his date. (A pretty brunette who I didn't know) he told me her name was Ellen. Next I saw an entire group of red heads apperate onto my front lawn. The lone exception was a mop of jet black hair amidst the red.

I ran out onto the front porch and hugged them all.

"I am so happy to see you guys!" I cried.

"Us too Hermione." they said almost in unison.

"Come here you." Harry said, grabbing me and hugging me tightly.

Ginny was next to greet me, followed by Fred and George, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and finally Ron. Percy was working apparently. Ron looked sad as he looked around at yard. Hannah was not with him.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked him.

"Shhhh…" Harry whispered. "They broke up last weekend. He's not taking it real well."

I looked at Ron's sad face. He looked at me longingly and I gave him a platonic hug. He held me just a brief moment more than was comfortable for me, and as he let go his hand brushed the nape of my neck sending goosebumps up down my spine. I blushed and led them into the house. We walked in the front door and Draco greeted everyone warmly and handed out the drinks of their choice. It was nearly seven thirty and my parents were still nowhere to be seen. I was starting to panic.

"Draco, my parents aren't here yet." I bit my lip, looking out the front window every minute or so.

"Don't worry, they will be here." he said, kissing the back of my neck.

Eight o'clock came and went and I was hardly enjoying the party. Then finally I saw a car pulling onto the street. The only one, since we were in wizard London, not a lot of wizards drove. I looked hopefully and saw that it was going slowly and looking at a piece of paper. It was them.

"There here!" I said excitedly, and I ran out to the street. The closer I got, my heart sank. Only my mum was in the car, and she was trying to drive and look at my note with directions at the same time. She saw me running towards the car and parked in the street. She got out and hugged me.

"I'm sorry dear. I tried to convince him to come, but he just shut down." tears were falling from my face onto her shoulder.

"How could he?" I cried "He said he would come, he knew this was important to me."

"Sweetheart, he doesn't think Draco is good enough for you and he thinks that Draco has an ulterior motive. He has spent hours in wizard London looking into Draco's parents' death and surrounding incidents."  
"What?" I said "he thinks Draco is using me? Because he's not. We love each other." I was shouting and tears were still falling down my red face.

"I know that honey, he just can't believe that someone could change that much, especially after what happened with Dumbledore last year. Draco was involved and there was never any concrete proof in his mind that he cut off all contact with the former death eaters."

"Well, then he needs some mental help then mum, because he would never be helping them regain any power, Voldemort is dead! Harry saw to that!" Several people had come onto the porch to see what all of the shouting was about.

"Listen honey, I came to support you. I will try my best to convince him otherwise, but you know how stubborn your dad can be. Now let's calm down and go inside your home and make the most of this." she grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs into the house.


	30. Just Under the Surface

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter I wish I did, I need the money.

* * *

Just under the surface…

We went inside the house and talked some more. Draco saw that I was upset and asked me what was wrong, but I told him I would talk to him later and put on my best smile.

The rest of the evening was pleasant enough, except for my father's absence, and Ron boring holes into my head with his eyes. It made me very uncomfortable, and I avoided his gaze as much as I could. Just before midnight, Draco had taken Blaise and most of the Weasley clan out to the backyard to show them around. And that's when Ron cornered me in my small downstairs bathroom.

"Hi" he said with a grin.

"Hey" I replied back, trying to get around him and into the hall. He closed the door behind us and locked it.

"I need to talk to you." he told me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Um, can we go out into the living room and talk? It's really stuffy in here." panic was rising up into my heart. I didn't know why, but he was creeping me out.

"No, I want to talk to you in private. Sit down." he pushed my shoulders down and I fell back and landed on the closed toilet lid. My heart was racing and I hoped that it was about something insignificant. He kneeled down in front of me and started to speak.

"Listen Hermione, something is bothering me and I need to tell you about it."

I looked at him, he was red and sweaty.

"Ok, whatever it is, you can tell me." I said soothingly.

"Hermione, I don't want you to marry Malfoy." he said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Ron, we have had this conversation before. I love him. Why can't you understand that?" I could hear my heart beating in my chest; my palms were sweaty as I clasped my hands together over and over. He stood up and towered over me.

"Just listen, I have tried the past weeks to accept it, to move on, but I couldn't. I constantly compared Hannah to you; she broke up with me because of it. I lay awake at night thinking of you, writing you letters that I never sent. I can't just forget you and let you marry that prat. I tried to accept him, be his mate, pretend how happy I was for you, but I can't do it any longer. I love you, just give me a chance. Please…I know you think you love him, but look at me, just under the surface, there might be something between us. Let me make you love me." tears were shining in his baby blue eyes.

I stood up, and was face to face with his chest. I looked up into those eyes and saw the pain and hurt I had caused. My heart was breaking because I did love him; he had been my best friend for nearly eight years. I started crying as I thought of him staying up nights thinking of me, when I was so happy and content here with Draco. I turned to leave when he grabbed me and pushed me up against the bathroom door.

"You can't just turn and leave me like this! I deserve better than that from you. Didn't you hear what I just told you? I love you. Does that mean nothing to you?" his hands were pressing into my skin causing painful red spots on my shoulders.

"Ron you are hurting me!" I said through my tears, "Please, let me go."

"No, listen to me…just give me one chance, one moment to prove that you love me somewhere deep down inside. Just one chance…" his voice trailed off as he leaned his head into mine. My eyes were wide with fear and panic, I knew he was going to kiss me, and I was terrified. If Draco saw this, heard about this, not only would I lose Ron as a friend, but Draco would kill him. I put my head down, but he grabbed my chin and raised my mouth to meet his. His mouth crashed on mine and he grabbed the sides of my face and pushed his tongue in my mouth. I was fighting him, pounding my fists on his chest, pushing with all my might. He was taller and much stronger than me. His mouth finally left mine and he continued kissing my neck.

"Ron, please stop, please…" I was crying harder, I thought he was going to continue until he ripped my clothes off.

"Oh Hermione…I love you so much, please, let me, you smell so good… just let me love you." his hands were inside of my blouse at that point.

"RON STOP!" I brought my knee up to his groin and pushed as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain and it was just what I needed to get out of that bathroom. I sprinted upstairs to my bedroom and locked the door. The terrace doors were open and I could see Draco and the rest of the group out in the garden enjoying themselves. I looked in the mirror over my chest of drawers, my makeup was running, and my eyes were red from crying. I could not let Draco find out about this. I cleaned up my makeup and straightened my clothes. Then I took a deep breath before returning downstairs. My mom caught sight of me as I got to the bottom step.

"What is the matter dear?" she said running over and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, its just dad again, I wish he were here." I said lying to her.

"He will come around. I promise." she said soothingly. "Just try to enjoy yourself and we will start planning the wedding tomorrow over lunch, okay?"

"All right," I told her. Thinking of planning my wedding brightened my mood a little. I scanned the room and didn't see Ron anywhere.

'Thank Merlin for that.' I thought to myself

A hundred thoughts were running through my mind the rest of the night. I needed to talk to someone about what happened. Harry? No, he was too close to Ron. Ginny? No, she would probably tell Harry eventually. Lavender? Too big of a gossip, same goes for Pavarti.

'I need more close friends' I thought. 'I guess I will tell Harry, but not tonight.' I didn't want to spoil the rest of the night.

About 2am the guest began to leave. My mom kissed me goodbye and we made plans to meet for lunch in Muggle London the next day.

Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Well my dear," he began "I think we were a success."


	31. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

A/N I hope you all are enjoying the story. Dont worry too much about Ron, hes coming up on a rocky period.And dont hate him too much. lol.Here is the next chapter.

HelloKatee got the question right about the street name. It is from Mists of Avalon, the story of King Arthur, Guenivie, Sir Lancealot and well you get the picture. If you havn't read it yet, I highly reccomend it. Very good read.

Well on with the story!

* * *

Wedding Plans…

I didn't get a chance to speak to Harry after the party, and weeks passed without me mentioning the incident with Ron to anyone. My mum and I had finalized most of the wedding plans and were going shopping for a dress the last weekend in July. That was also the weekend of Harry's birthday and I thought maybe I could talk to him sometime before then. I didn't want to miss his party, but I also didn't want to get cornered somewhere again. The Friday before, I owled Harry and told him to meet me at my house. Draco had gone shopping for some clothes for the wedding and would be gone for hours. He arrived at about 2 pm and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, hello? Are you there?" he asked as he rapped on my door.

"Hey Harry, come in and sit down." I walked to the counter and grabbed some drinks for us. I sat down on the couch and looked into his emerald green eyes. This was going to be rough.

"So what is this all about Hermione?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Well, Harry, it's Ron." I looked him in the eyes. "He hurt me."

"What? What do you mean he hurt you?" he looked alarmed.

"At my housewarming party he…." I broke off and started to cry.

"He what?" his voice was filling with rage and anger.

"He, well he locked me in the bathroom over there and told me he wanted to talk. He told me he didn't want me to marry Draco, and that he loved me still and he knew that I loved him deep down somewhere. I told him I loved Draco, and tried to leave, but he held my shoulders to the door and tried to kiss me."

Harry's eyes widened with shock.

"When I moved my head to avoid his kiss, he grabbed my face and forced me. He then started kissing my neck and put his hands inside my blouse. I kicked him in the groin and ran out of the bathroom. I haven't talked to him since, and you are the only one I have told." my red eyes looked into his shining green ones.

"Oh Hermione," he said, pulling me into a tight embrace. "How could you not tell me for all these weeks?"

"I didn't want to ruin the party that night and I just haven't had the opportunity to tell you. This is not the sort of thing you put in a letter." I sniffed and he handed me a tissue.

"Ron, what a prat he has been lately. I wondered what his problem was. He cancelled for my party, said he was busy."

"I just don't know what to do Harry. I feel betrayed, I love him as a friend, but if he can't accept that I feel our friendship is done." tears filled my eyes again.

"Ever since he found out about the two of you he has changed. At first he was mad, we both were, but then I thought he accepted it and moved on with Hannah. But after she dumped him, he fell apart. He wouldn't talk to me about what happened. He just said he couldn't live without her. I assumed he meant Hannah, but now I see he meant you." he looked thoughtfully at the picture of us at the graduation ball that was sitting in a frame on the end table.

"We all looked so happy that night didn't we?"

The six of us waved from that silver frame, all smiling and happy.

"Yeah, we were happy. Or at least I thought we all were. Oh Harry, what am I going to do? If Draco finds out he will kill Ron."

Harry looked at me and hugged me again.

"I will talk to him about this Hermione. And I will make him understand how you feel." he stood up to leave. I hugged him tightly.

"Owl me when you can." I told him as he walked out the door and disappeared on the porch.

* * *

My mum and I went shopping the next day for a dress. Immediately I thought of Madam Derine's in Hogsmead, and soon I had my mum convinced too. I had her do a side along apperation with me so we could get there quickly. She didn't like it at all and it took several minutes before we could walk up the road towards Madam Derine's shop. 

"Have you talked to dad about the wedding yet? Its only weeks away." I asked hopefully.

"I've brought it up, but he is avoiding the subject." my mum said hastily.

"I want him to walk me down the aisle though, but if he isn't willing Mr. Weasley said he would be more than happy." I said bitterly.

"I will convince him honey, he just needs more time."

"More time? I only have 2 weeks and a few days. August 15th mum, I need you both there."

"Alright dear, let's just get your dress picked out that is the last detail we have."

We finally arrived at Madam Derine's cottage and walked in the room. She appeared within seconds.

"Welcome, welcome to Madam Derine's. What can I do for you?" she said brightly.

"Well," my mum began "my beautiful daughter here needs a dress for her wedding." tears shone in her eyes.

"Ah yes, didn't you come in here a few months ago for a ball gown? Green with moonflowers?" she said looking me over.

"Yes, and it was wonderful, and now I need the most beautiful wedding gown ever."

"All right," she said "you know the procedure, get undressed and think of your dress. Your mother can sit right here."

I did as I was told and stood there in only my knickers and thought hard about my dress. I wanted white with lots of jewels and rhinestones, full satin, off the shoulder. I thought these things over and over, until my face turned red and was screwed up in concentration. I am Draco Malfoy's bride. Give me something fitting of him.

When I stepped out of the curtain I lost my breath as I stood in front of the mirror.

The dress was fitted, tight around the bodice, and a full skirt that went all the way to the floor. The hemline was trimmed with lace and diamonds, and there were diamonds sewn into the skirt of the dress. The sleeves were off the shoulder showing just enough cleavage. The back of the dress was simple with about 35 hook and eye buttons. The train was long and ruffled, but could be bustled up for a fuller skirt later on. I wore the silver snowflake Draco gave me for Christmas, and some small diamond earrings. My hair was curled in ringlets and swept up in the front, but left down in the back. My veil was simple and attached to a sparkling diamond tiara. I looked over at my mum, who was in tears at the sight of me.  
"Is the crying good or bad?" I asked her.

"It's good, very good. You look like an angel." she cried, standing up to hug me.

"Another perfect dress." I said "I will take it."

With a wave of my wand I was redressed and the dress and accessories were packed up.

"That will be 150 Galleons" the plump witch told my mum.

"Anything for my little girl" she said as she pulled out her wizard money purse and handed it to me. I paid and we left. My mum was not looking forward to apperating back to my house, but it was the only way home.

Upon arrival Draco immediately ran out of the house to try to get a glimpse of the dress.

"Its bad luck" I said coyly and put the dress in my mum's car. "She is taking it home with her so no peepers can see." I laughed. He scowled like a little boy being denied his secret wish.

"All right then." he said "Goodbye Katherine." as we waved my mum off.

"Is your dad coming along any better?" he asked me as we walked up on the porch.

"No," I replied "my mum said he needs more time."

"The wedding is in 2 weeks!" he said alarmed.

"I know, but if he won't walk me down the aisle, Mr. Weasley said he would."

Draco huffed at this. I knew he still had some hard feelings towards Mr. Weasley for helping put his dad in Azkaban.

"It will work out my love." I told him, running my hand along his back, "I don't care who gives me away, as long as I am marrying you." He leaned in and kissed me and soon we made our way upstairs where we remained for the night.


	32. Harry's Birthday Party

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N Hi all! Thank you to every one of my faithful reviewers. I really appreciate your comments. But one thing is bothering me. I dont want you all to hate Ron. He is just having a hard time adjusting to his best friend and love of his life being with someone else. He was not going to rape her in the housewarming chapter, and he would never intentionally hurt her. Keep an open mind when it comes to his character right now, he might get worse before he gets better. R&R and Happy reading!

* * *

Harry's birthday party…

The next day was August 1st. And though Harry's actual birthday was the previous night, he had decided to have his party that day. Draco and I were set to arrive at about 6pm. Harry lived in a small apartment, so he didn't invite many people. Just Draco and myself, Ginny, Lavender and Dean, Pavarti and Seamus (both couples I had been informed were now dating.) Blaise and Ellen, and Ron was invited too but had declined to come. That was the only reason I had decided to attend the party, I couldn't face him yet and didn't want to get into another confrontation.

We apperated to Harry's and I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" I heard through the heavy wooden door. I opened it and entered Harry's tiny apartment. It was decorated with balloons and streamers and Ginny was standing on a chair hanging a birthday banner.

"Hi all!" Ginny beamed brightly as she got down and ran over to hug me, and to my surprise Draco as well. He looked shocked at this gesture and smiled at her intensely.

"Harry will be out in a minute, he's changing clothes. You all are the first to arrive." she picked up a bottle of firewhiskey and poured two glasses.

"Here you go, might as well get the party started." she raised her glass to us.

"Um…Ginny is Harry in his room? I need to ask him something." I said nervously.

"Yeah, go right ahead." she replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Be right back love." I said to Draco, assuring Ginny I had no interest in Harry.

I walked down the narrow hall and knocked on Harry's bedroom door.

"Harry, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in"

"You decent?" I asked in an amused voice.

"Uh…yeah, Hermione is that you?" with some alarm.

"Yep, I need to talk to you before the party."

"Ok, come in, I'm decent."

I opened the door just as he was pulling his T-Shirt on.

"I thought you were Ginny," he said jokingly. "I was not decent…"

"Ug…thank Merlin you warned me." I laughed. "Don't want to see that."

"You know you do." he joked as he pulled me into a hug. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Did you talk to Ron?" I asked, putting on my serious face.

"I tried Hermione, he pretty much blamed you for the incident at your party, he said you were giving him signals and he acted on them. He said when he went to talk to you; you gave him a look that he read as love or whatever. I told him in no uncertain terms that you loved Malfoy…I mean Draco, and that he would be much happier if he just accepted it and tried to find the love of his life."

"What did he say to that?" my eyes were wide with worry.

"Well, he said he found his soul mate back when he was eleven. And he will not stop until he has you. I told him to stay away from this party if that's the way he felt. I do not condone this obsessive behavior. Ginny doesn't know though."

"Why does she think Ron is not here?" I asked him.

"He told her that he was feeling ill, and would try to make it. But he knows not to show up until he can act like an adult and not assault one of my best friends." he put his hands on my shoulders. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"I am emotionally drained Harry. The wedding is only 2 weeks away, my dad is ignoring me, and may not come to give me away, Ron is mad at me, I don't know." I started to cry again and he hugged me. I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. "Why can't Ron just accept my choice Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione, he may never accept it, but you have your own life to lead, and I see how much Draco has changed. Ron can't get beyond the past, he does love you Hermione."

"I know he does, but he was scary at my house, like he was losing control. I don't know what might have happened if I didn't get out of that bathroom when I did."

"You think he would have gone beyond what he did?" Harry asked.

"He had his hand down my blouse and I think he would have gone all the way if I couldn't have got out when I did."

Harry just looked stunned.

"I never thought Ron would do that." he shook his head unbelievably.

"Me either, but let's try to have fun tonight, it's your birthday and you should have fun. I had better get back out there before Draco and Ginny become suspicious." I laughed. I could never look at Harry like that.

"All right, lets go." he said as we left his room.

Draco looked at me apprehensively as we emerged from the hallway. Ginny and he were engaged in a conversation with Lavender and Dean who had arrived while I was talking to Harry. I walked over to Draco and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He looked down at my face, which was still red from crying, and gave me an odd look. I should have cleaned up my tears before coming out into the living room. Before I could say another word, he drug me into the kitchen.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me softly.

"Its nothing," I lied, "Just some things I need to deal with."

"Hermione, if you are not going to be honest with me I cant help you." his silvery eyes pleaded with me to let him help.

"Sweetheart, I will tell you, but now is not the time. It is nothing for you to be concerned with I have taken care of everything." I gave him a few bats of my eyelashes, and I ran my hand down the small of his back.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and I can't wait to be your wife."

He smiled and leaned in with those soft red lips to kiss me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and felt my body press up to his. He melted away my worries momentarily. And before I knew it I felt better. He took me by the hand and led me back into the living room, smiling and happy. That is until I saw a flash of red hair stumbling in the front door.


	33. Hell hath no fury

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be in Tahiti right now with Tom Felton and some suntan lotion… (Wink) Ok, thats bad, hes way too young, but I can dream.

A/N I guess I am assuming if you are reading these stories that you like Tom Felton/ Draco Malfoy. Well, I was on Mugglenet yesterday and they have some gorgeous pics from a new scholastic poster book that is for sale at Barnes and Noble. They have two or three fantastic pictures of Tom, in a tux. Yum. Anyway if you know the site, check it out. If not, email me and I will send you the link. Luv ya all. Happy reading and dont forget to review.

There is a parital quote from a movie in this scene, see if you know which movie.

* * *

Hell hath no fury…

My mouth dropped open as I saw him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was clearly drunk, and he was staggering to keep from falling over.

"Where's the party everybody?" he slurred.

The whole room came to a dead stop. Ginny looked like she was going to scratch his eyes out and Harry looked uncomfortably embarrassed.

He practically fell over the couch and he spilled what I assumed was firewhiskey onto the rug. I cringed and backed behind Draco so that he couldn't see me straight off. Harry grabbed him off the floor and drug him into the bathroom. I followed behind them to make sure Harry would be ok with Ron in his current state. I stayed just beyond the bathroom door.

"Ron, what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" he shouted. The rest of the guests were dead silent trying to listen to their conversation.

"What Harry? I'm just trying to have a little fun, brought my own drinks, want some?" he waved the bottle in Harry's face.

"No Ron, I don't. You told me you weren't coming. I told you to stay away if you couldn't control yourself and now you stagger in here like some common drunk?" I could hear the anger in Harry's voice.

"Is Hermy here?" Ron spat, "I want to see her, she wants me you know." he was giggling madly. It sent shivers up my spine.

"No, she didn't come either; I think I had better apparate you back to your house so you can sober up. Let's go."

"Shove off Harry, I came to celebrate with you, lets go party…whooo" he started making a lot of noise and yelling.

"Where's the music Harry, I want to dance with Hermy…where is she?" he started out of the bathroom and before I could run he caught up with me.

"HERMIONE! There you are, lets go dance love, I missed you." he grabbed my hand and was dragging me, not towards the living room, but towards Harry's bedroom. Harry grabbed Ron and dislodged my arm from his firm grip. Ron looked like he was going to punch Harry.

"What is your problem? I'm taking my girl back to the bedroom to talk, we have lots of catching up to do." he gave me an evil grin that was so un-Ron like it caused me to shudder. I backed away slowly, but he reached out to grab me again.  
"Come on love, let's go. Harry is killing my buzz. Let's go somewhere private." He began pulling me again. I pleaded with Harry with my eyes. He again tried to get Ron to release me. Ron pushed Harry down on the floor. Then I heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Draco's cool voice echoed through the hallway.

"What the hell is it to you MALFOY?" Ron yelled and then spit in his face.

Draco grabbed me and pulled me away from Ron. Harry was on the floor, his head bleeding from hitting the door frame. I was crying furiously and just wanted to leave before things escalated.

"What do you mean Weasley, Hermione is my fiancée, you are touching her in a manner I don't appreciate, that makes it my business." he wiped the spit off of his face.

Ron's face went red and he balled up his fists in anger.

"Hermione is my girl, I love her, she loves me, I know she does." Ron yelled.

"No Ron," I said softly. "I love Draco; I am going to marry him." I tried to be rational.

"NO, YOU ARE MINE! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU KISSED ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You are delusional." Draco said coolly as we turned to walk away.

"NO, ASK HER, ASK HER ABOUT YOUR HOUSEWARMING PARTY, SHE KISSED ME! SHE TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME! I LOVE HER!" He was losing his grip on the wall and collapsed near the spot where harry had previously been lying.

"Hermione is that true?" his indigo eyes looked deep into my hazel ones.

"No, it is not. The truth is, and I didn't tell you this at the time, is that while you were out back with some of our guests, Ron cornered me in our bathroom downstairs and told me he loved me. I told him I loved you and I just wanted to be friends with him, and if he couldn't accept that, then we couldn't be friends. He flipped out like he is now and tried to kiss me. I tried to push him away and get out the door, but he locked it and threw me up against the door. He forced me to kiss him, and then he tried to feel my breasts. I kicked him in the groin and ran upstairs and locked myself in the bedroom. I waited until he left before I came back down. I told Harry about it so that he could speak to Ron and tell him that I didn't want to be friends with him if he continued to act like this. That's why I almost didn't come to the party, but he said he wasn't going to be here." I was crying by the end and didn't know what to expect next.

Draco's pale skin had turned a furious red, and there was a vein bulging from his forehead.

"Harry is that what she told you?" his eyes narrowed at Ron.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Draco, Hermione told me to talk to him, she was scared and didn't want to be around him until he came to his senses." Harry was trying to get Ron to stand up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked me angrily.

"I thought I could smooth things over on my own, but I was wrong. I'm so sorry honey." I pressed my face into his chest and sobbed.

"You should have told me." he said flatly.

"I know, I was so scared of what you would do." my tears wet his shirt, leaving big wet marks across his chest.

"Let's get Weasley out of here." he bent down to help Harry lift him so they could apparate him to the burrow.

"NO" Ron yelled "I am staying here. Come on Hermione, let's go talk alone. I have missed you…"

"Get it through your thick head Weasley. She just told you she loves me, not you. We are leaving." he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the door. Ron ran up and grabbed my other hand and pulled hard. I stumbled and fell to the floor. The look on Draco's face was one of pure hate. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Ron's throat.

"If you touch her again, Weasel, I will curse you into oblivion." his voice never faltered.

"Draco please, let's just go home." I sobbed, wiping my eyes on my shirt.

I pulled him towards the end of the hall. In a flash Ron stood up and grabbed his own wand. He pointed it back at Draco.

"Give her to me Malfoy, she is mine, you don't even like her. I have loved her for eight years. Eight years I have waited for her to look my way. Eight years I consoled her when you called her names. Eight years I held her, loved her, laughed with her and cried with her. You will not just walk in and take her away from her, from us." his eyes were dark with fury and his wand hand was shaking.

"Weasel, I have loved her for almost a year. We share more than you would ever know. In the bedroom and out." he threw that in as the final nail in Ron's coffin.

"NO, I don't believe you. She does not love you…" he sobbed "She cant…she just cant." he collapsed again onto the floor, crying uncontrollably.

"Let's go" Draco whispered to me.

"Just give me one minute, stay close. Harry you too. I can handle things, but stay within earshot incase I need you."

"I don't like this Hermione." Draco stated looking at Harry.

"Me either Hermione, just leave. I will take care of him." Harry stood up and walked towards me and Draco.

"Just grab his wand and do as I say. I have to set this right." I knew I would break his heart, but it was necessary if I wanted my friend back.

I knelt down to his sobbing body,

"Ron, can you hear me?" I ran my fingers through his sweaty red hair.

"Go away, go be with Malfoy, leave me alone." he took a gulp from his bottle, and closed his red-rimmed eyes.

"No, look at me; look at the woman you say you love." I took his hand and held it.

He looked up at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked like a small child weeping openly.

"Why?" he asked quietly "Why can't you love me? I love you so much it hurts, that night at your house I went home and cried my eyes out. I felt so betrayed. But the memory of your lips on mine kept me going. I know you didn't want to kiss me, and that I forced you. I felt terrible about that, I just wanted you to give us a chance." he looked down at the carpet.

"Ron, listen to me. I know things aren't what you wanted. And love can't be forced. Maybe in another time and place things might have worked out for us."

"Oh Hermione, I can't go on without you. I know every curve of your face, every freckle; I know every fleck of gold in your eyes. I know your smell, your taste. I dream about you at night and long for you during the day. It was easier to deal with when we were in school, I could see you everyday. But now, you are consumed with Malfoy, and the wedding, and your new house. I know I could never give you a house like Malfoy did, or all the nice things, but I know I could give you my love. All of my love, and that's all we would need. Please…" he put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes.

"Ron, I can't. I love Draco. I want you to be my friend; I can't live without your friendship. Don't make me choose. Ron, you are breaking my heart." tears were silently falling down my face.

"Oh Gods Hermione, this is too hard. I love you too much. I don't know if I can just be friends with you ever again. My whole self aches for you. I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other for a while." tears rolled down his red cheeks.

"Ron, my wedding, I want you to be there. I want you to be happy for me; I don't want you to stay away. I want you to be Ron again, my friend." I sobbed and pulled him into a hug. He pulled away quickly. Like my skin burned him.

"Don't Hermione, just don't." he looked down at the carpet again.

"I've hugged you hundreds of times, as friends." I looked at him and pulled his gaze from the floor.

"If you touch me now, I will just want more and more. I don't know why, but I can't control myself around you. Please…just let me be. Go and be happy, leave me to my own self-loathing." he tried to stand up but he faltered, and I caught him. Just then Draco walked into the hall and saw him with his hands on me. In a split second Draco was upon us shoving Ron off of me.

"Draco, he just stumbled, he wasn't trying to…" I was screaming, but it was too late. He was pounding Ron farther into the floor, hitting him over and over, until Ron lay motionless.

"Draco, what have you done? He didn't hurt me, we agreed for him to stay away and he just stumbled, oh gods, is he okay?" I leaned over Ron's unmoving body.

Draco just stood there, face pale with shock. His fists still balled up in rage. He was shaking and then he dropped to his knees.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control. I thought he was trying to force you to do something again. I'm so sorry." tears were filling his pale eyes. "I'm no better than my father, please forgive me."

"He's still breathing, lets get him into the bedroom, Harry give us a hand."

The three of us lifted him onto Harry's bed. The rest of the guests, with the exception of Ginny had made a quiet exit. Ginny came running in to see Ron.

"What happened to him?" she asked howling.

"Draco thought he was trying to hurt me again, he hit him and knocked him unconscious." I told her in a soothing voice. "It was a misunderstanding, and I will explain everything later. For now everyone leave the room so I can wake him." everyone quietly walked out and shut the door behind them. Draco gave me a weak look as he left, I knew he was sorry and didn't mean it, but for now I needed to get him to wake up. I pointed my wand at him and whispered,

"Rennervate" and immediately I saw him stir. His blue eyes fluttered awake, but his face was a bloody mess. I pointed my wand at him again and said;

"Episkey" his nose healed and some of the swelling lessened. I needed to get the blood off of him to check any further damage.

"Accio washcloth" and instantly a wet washcloth zoomed in the door.

Gently, I washed his face, as he looked at me longingly. When all the blood was gone, I noticed there was no lasting damage.

"You okay?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." he replied. "I hope there won't be any scars on my beautiful face." he was laughing softly.

"There won't be." I said and I ran my hand along his cheek. "You scared me for a minute there."

"I'm sorry about all this Hermione; I can't control my feelings for you. I need to get away for a while and get my life together."

"What about the wedding, I need my best friends there." I wept.

"I just can't. Harry and Ginny will be there, but I can't watch the woman I love marry someone else. Just go and I will be fine."

I stood up to walk out; tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Hermione…" he called softly.

"Yes"

"I love you."

I turned and walked into the living room, and we left to go home.


	34. Nightmares or Prophecy?

Disclaimer; I own nothing. But if you like the story, feel free to send money.

A/N The last chapter I used a quote from a movie. I was unaware that I also used a quote from Star Wars, which I have never seen. Not once, not even the old ones. Shocking but true. So the quote I was looking for was not "Ron, you are breaking my heart." that was pure coincidence. The one I was looking for is something Ron says to Hermione. The quote is broken in two by another word or two. I didnt realize that until I reread it. Well Happy reading...another short chapter but i will post another one tomorrow. R&R!

* * *

Nightmares or Prophecy…

Draco didn't speak to her all the way home. He had just lost control, and for a brief moment he didn't know what had happened. It was just like his dream back in school, when Snape had given him and Hermione the nightmare potion. Only this was real. Too real. All he knew is that he walked into the hall and saw the weasel slumped over her, and she looked frightened. He had lost all sense of right and wrong, and pounded him into the floor. He wanted him to hurt. And it felt good hitting him. And yet, he didn't want to be that type of person. He was still shaking when they were walking up the front porch. She was pale and quivering, still sobbing every minute or so. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew what he did was in essence wrong, but at the time he thought he was protecting her, like he should have done when the weasel attacked her in their own home. He should have been there to stop it, but instead he was laughing and having a good time in the garden with his guests.

Terrible guilt came over him and it was not something he was used to feeling. Guilt for not coming to her rescue, and guilt for making her cry again tonight. He remembered her face, scared and trembling over and over in his mind. They went into the house and she sat on the couch, staring into space. He went and sat next to her.

* * *

Draco came over and sat next to me, staring at me with those cloudy gray eyes. He was clearly in some sort of mental struggle. He looked at me and grabbed my hand, but said nothing. He was the love of my life, but tonight, for the first time I was scared of what I saw in him. It was his father's face, full of hate and rage. I know Ron was wrong for what he did to me, but tonight, he was just so lonely, I felt for him. And Draco just walked in at the wrong time. I knew Ron would be okay, and I was sad that he would not be coming to my wedding. Tears were silently falling from my eyes. He just sat there waiting for me to break the silence. And I did. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ron cornering me here."

"I'm sorry you didn't think you could trust me." he replied.

"I did think I could trust you, I was just afraid that what happened tonight would have happened that night too."

"But you thought Harry would understand better than me?" he asked.

"Well yes, and no. I thought he could talk to Ron about it and make him understand that I loved you, not him. But on the other hand, I wanted to tell you, to have you hold me and tell me everything would be alright." I laid my head on his shoulder, and felt his soft hand stroking my neck and hair.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight. I lost control and didn't think about the consequences. I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted him to take his hands off of you."

"He's not coming to our wedding. He told me tonight. It's too painful for him. I feel awful. I never led him on, but he feels our friendship was a stepping stone for love. He is hurting, and I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault, he's lonely, and he needs someone to love. I know that feeling. It was how I felt before I had you. It's a horrible feeling." he said soothingly, and with such love it made my heart hurt with emptiness. And emptiness that I knew Ron was feeling at this very moment.

"I saw myself tonight Hermione, as someone I don't want to be. I am not that person. I need to tell you something sweetheart. Do you remember that dream potion Snape gave us?"  
"Yes" I said nervously not wanting to relive that dream I had.

"Well tonight it came true; I lied to you when I told you I was being chased by a dragon in that dream. I actually dreamed that I caught you and the weas…Ron kissing, and you told me that you loved him. I lost it and beat him to death." he looked down at the floor, embarrassed by his own admission.

"Oh Draco, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, mind racing over my own dream.

"I didn't want to think I was that person any more. I hoped I wasn't." he said in a cracking voice.

"So do you think that potion was a nightmare potion? Or a prophetic potion?" I asked alarmed.

"I think it was prophetic, to a point. I didn't kill Ron."

"I need to talk to you then." 'Time to come clean' I thought.

"That night, I didn't dream of failing my N.E.W.T.s. I actually dreamt of Ron and Harry yelling at me, calling me names and Harry slapping me across the face. It was because I told them I loved you. Then you were in my dream, and you were with Pansy, and you called me _Mudblood_ again, said you just wanted to screw the Gryffindor virgin, and you could only love a pureblood. I cried and ran out of the castle." my face was red. I didn't want him to know that was one of my greatest fears, being alone again.

"Oh honey, you have nothing to worry about. That will never happen. I am not that person any more. I am the man you love, and I could never love another, especially Pansy." he soothingly stroked my hair.

"But if they were prophetic dreams, some of it must be true. Right?" I looked at him alarmingly.

"Well, maybe my dream and tonight were just a coincidence. Because I would never call you that again. I feel bad enough that I did that all those years. And as mad as they could get, Ron and Harry would never hit you. At least I don't think they would."

"I'm just so scared," I cried into his arms again "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." he murmured, "Not ever."

We sat there on the sofa for the next few hours, silently comforting each other. This was one of the things Ron didn't understand. Silent love. A time when no words are necessary, and your heart speaks for you. You only find that love once in a lifetime. As I lay against his chest, just listening to his heart beat. I heard Ron's words over and over in my mind. 'why cant you just love me?' and the answer to that still hasn't come to me.


	35. Details

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N Okay, I guess no one will ever get the quote, so I will give it up. It is where Ron says to Hermione "I know every curve of your face, and every fleck of gold in your eyes." it is from "The Wedding Planner" with Jennifer Lopez and Matthew McConaughey. I was watching it when I wrote that chapter. I thought more people would get it, but I guess I am a sucker for romantic movies, and tall, blonde, blue-eyed men. :)

Classicmovielover-The title for this entire story "Some Enchanted Evening" came from a song I heard. If it was from South Pacific I didnt know. I have never seen it, so thank you for pointing that out to me. Okay, on with the story. A shorter chapter, but don't worry. Longer ones are on the way. Happy Reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Details…

Many sleepless nights plagued me for the next week and a half. I was still very worried about Ron, but the details of our wedding were proving to be more trouble than I had planned. The band cancelled 10 days before hand, the caterer wanted to know what foods to have prepared. Madam Rosmerta called to get the final count on the barrels of oak matured mead. Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti hated the dresses I picked out for them and were almost refusing to be my bridesmaids. The flowers ended up costing double what I thought and I still hadn't written my wedding vows. (An idea Draco had to make our wedding unique.) But the worst thing was that my dad hadn't made any effort to go find suitable clothing for the wedding, and was spending most of his time in front of the TV. My mum told me that he was barely speaking to her for hours at a time after she would try to bring up the wedding. In the mean time, Mr. Weasley agreed to walk me down the aisle if my dad didn't show up. A nice gesture, but I wanted my dad to do it.

I was sitting on the couch, racking my brains for wedding vow ideas. I had bought several large poetry books and was pouring through them for quotes, sonnets, and phrases that would put Draco's vows to shame. I loved a good competition. He came in and sat next to me on the couch, spying at my paper to see what I had written.

"No peeking." I joked, pushing his chest away.

"I wasn't peeking, I was…okay, I was peeking. But you can't blame me. You have been so secret about these vows."

"Well I want our wedding day to be the first time you hear them." I smiled at him and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Nice try." I said.

"I wasn't peeking that time, honest. I just wanted to lay here with you." his eyes smoldered as he sat there staring at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed. "So, Harry and Blaise are coming here the nightbefore the wedding right?"

"What?" he asked me, "Where are you going to be?"

"I am going to Harry's apartment with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. We can't see each other the day of the wedding remember? The guys were coming here, and I was spending the night with the girls at Harry's. Ginny offered me to use the burrow, but Ron would be there." I was still feeling extremely guilty about breaking his heart the way I did. I didn't intend to hurt him, but he was hurt just the same. I hadn't spoken to him at all since Harry's party. And Harry told me that he just sits up in his room, barely comes down to eat.

"That's good." Draco said. "I don't want him upsetting you on the happiest day of your life."

"I wish he were coming to the wedding. It will be weird not having him there." I looked off into the fire.

His hand came up and stroked my face, while his head rested on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine" he said soothingly. "He will come around."

"I know, but the guilt is killing me."

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. You told him how you felt about him even before we were together. You told him after we were together, and he just didn't get it. You were honest and straightforward. And he should be grateful for that. Don't make yourself think that you did something to lead him on. I understand how he fell in love with you. But you told him from the start that you only thought of him as a friend, so stop worrying your pretty head about it for now. Maybe Harry can talk some sense into him."

"Maybe." I said. "I just hope he finds his soul mate like I found mine." I put my hands on his face and kissed his beautiful lips. I loved him so much, and in a few days I would be his wife. I just couldn't wait.


	36. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Thank you for reminding me. Now I am sad.

A/N For all of you who were wondering, the wedding will be chapter 40. I have started writing the sequel, which will be called 'Living the enchanted life' and will start posting right after the wedding. It follows them to the reception, the honeymoon and their lives after at the ministry. I hope you all will read it! Happy reading. Dont forget to review.

* * *

Girl's night out…

Meanwhile the details for the wedding were falling back into place. We hired a new band and I picked out new dresses for the girls. I was exhausted from planning and would be so happy when it was done. My mum helped out a great deal, and the site was coming together nicely. Professor McGonagall had agreed to let us marry on Hogwart's grounds, near the lake. She loaned us the Hogwart's express to transport our guests, the muggles my parents invited just thought it was being held at an ancient Scottish castle. I didn't know how they were going to get on platform 93/4, but I figured it would all work out. Besides, I had worried enough over this wedding and it was time to relax.

It was Saturday, the day before the wedding and I was packing things into a small overnight bag. My dress was already at Harry's, and Ginny was bringing all of her beauty stuff so we could so manicures, pedicures, facials and hair. Lavender and Pavarti would also be there. They were bringing the snacks and drinks and had mentioned something about doing horoscopes for us as well. It was looking to be a fun night, but Draco looked less than thrilled about being apart from me for even a day.

"This wedding tradition is stupid." he said scowling as I carried my bag down the stairs.

"It is tradition though, and who are we to break it?" I smirked, setting my bag by the front door.

"Well I don't like it." he pouted, kicking the end of the couch.

"Don't worry honey; I will make it up to you afterwards." I small smile appeared on his lips, and his eyes turned dark silver.

"You boys behave while I am gone, and don't leave too big of a mess." I kissed him passionately and ran my hand down the front of his pants. I felt him harden instantly and he let out a soft moan.

"Don't start something you can't finish." he whispered into my ear.

"Just wanted to give you something to think about tonight, in case you had any 'entertainment' lined up for your bachelor party." I joked.

"We don't!" he said with a shocked look. "We are just going to drink and talk."

"Yeah right." I knew Blaise. He would be bringing some slutty girl over to tease and tantalize. But I just pretended to believe him.

"Well, time for me to go. I love you. And just think, tomorrow, I will be your wife, and you will be my husband." I kissed him again.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs. Draco Malfoy." he smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Tomorrow, it can't come soon enough." I said before I apperated to Harry's.

* * *

When I arrived at Harry's, Ginny was already there. I had a feeling she had been there overnight. She was dressed in Harry's old quidditch jersey and nothing else when she answered the door. Harry was coming out of the bathroom, with only a towel on. He screamed when he saw me and ran into his bedroom. Ginny and I laughed until tears came out of our eyes. He walked out a minute later, very red in the face.

"Very funny guys." he said quietly.

"I didn't know you could turn the same color as your jersey Harry." I said, trying to keep from laughing again.

"Well Ginny could have warned me that you were here." he laughed

"You're right; I didn't need to see that." I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm off to your house. I will see you two tomorrow." he leaned in and kissed Ginny goodbye. He then walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Hermione, I am so glad you are happy." his green eyes twinkled.

"Thank you Harry. I love you too. I'm so glad you decided to one of Draco's groomsmen. He doesn't have many friends anymore, and I know he thinks of you as one." I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed furiously.

"You guys have fun." he said to us and then with a 'pop' he was gone.

Minutes later Lavender and Pavarti arrived, carrying bags of snacks and drinks.

"Hi all" Lavender said brightly. Pavarti smiled as she handed me the bags. I walked into Harry's kitchen and got some glasses and bowls. Ginny in the meantime spread a big blanket on the living room floor and conjured about 20 large pillows so we could sit against them or lay on them. I brought our all the food and drinks and then went to change into my tank top and silky pajama bottoms. Lavender and Pavarti changed into short nightgowns and Ginny remained in Harry's quidditch jersey.

"So, are you nervous?" Lavender asked as she grabbed some chips.

"A little. Mostly because I had to write my own vows, that was hard."

"Let's read them." Ginny said.

"Oh no, no one will hear them until tomorrow. Draco has been hounding me all week to see what I have written. It's probably because he hasn't written his yet." I laughed.

"Well, I consulted my charts and you couldn't have picked a better night for it." Pavarti said.

"That's good," I lied to her. I put absolutely no faith in horoscopes and charts.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you something Hermione." Lavender said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Yes," I said with some caution.

"Well, all of us girls have wondered about Draco's reputation, you know, in the bedroom." she blushed and giggled.

My face turned red.

"Well, what have you heard?" I was trying to dodge the question. I wasn't comfortable talking about our sex life.

"I heard that in our sixth year, he slept with all the Slytherin girls, and they said how amazing he was." her eyes were wide with interest.

"Well, I can tell you that him sleeping with all the Slytherins is not true. He was only with one girl before me. And yes I believe him."

"What about the other part?" Pavarti grinned.

"Well," my face was very red, "he is wonderful and special and every time with him makes my body burn. He was gentle and tender, but passionate at the same time." I smiled thinking of our love making last night, and him nibbling my ear and shoulder.

"Wow." Lavender sighed. "That sounds wonderful. I wish it could have been like that with Ron." she looked sad at that.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"He was in love with you." she said bluntly. "When he kissed me, I knew he was thinking of you, and when we…made love. He called me Hermione one time. I broke it off with him soon after."

I was in shock. I didn't think he would do something like that.

"Do you love him?" I asked Lavender.

"I do. He was my first." she had tears building in her eyes. "But I was nothing but a poor man's Hermione. No one can take your place in his heart."

I leaned in and hugged her.

"I wish I would have known I caused you and him so much pain. I tried to keep him as a friend, I told him I didn't love him but he persisted. And after that incident here at Harry's party, I haven't spoken to him since. But you're with Dean now, how's that going?"

"He's no Ron." she said, shaking her head.

I changed the subject quickly.

"So how's it going with Harry Ginny?"

"Great," she smiled. "Better than ever. By the way, don't talk about Ron having sex in front of me; I am his sister in case you forgot."

"Sorry, I forget sometimes." Lavender said blushing.

"What do you suppose the guys are doing right now?" Pavarti asked as she helped herself to some chips.

"Probably ogling strippers." I said laughing.

"What's a stripper?" Lavender asked. Sometimes I forgot how little these girls knew about Muggle things.

"It's a girl you hire to dance naked in front of you; lots of guys have them for their bachelor parties. One last look at freedom." I giggled thinking about it.

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled. "THEY ARE LOOKING AT SOME STRANGE NAKED GIRL?"

"I don't know for sure, Draco said they weren't. He said they were just going to drink and talk."

"I don't want Harry looking at some other girl." she said, standing up, shaking with fury.

Suddenly I realized that I didn't want Draco looking at some floozy either.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go over there, wait outside, if any girls show up, tell them that the party was cancelled, and we will go and dance for them."

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO SEE ME!" Ginny screamed.

"We will disguise ourselves and take them in different rooms for a private session." I said. "Oh wait, what about Blaise?"

Lavender and Pavarti both jumped up.

"Blaise Zabini?" they both said at the same time.

"Yep, he is Draco's best man. It will look suspicious if he had no one dancing for him."

"We'll do it!" they shouted.

"What about Seamus and Dean?" I asked, not wanting to destroy anyone's relationship.

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Besides we will be in disguise, and Blaise is sooo hot." Lavender said.

"Ok, let's get ready, and go to my house." I said with a sly smile.


	37. Boys night out

Disclaimer; Do I really have to say this again? I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N only a few chapters until the wedding! YEAH! Also, check out my new homepage. It has links to Tom Felton's website, and Emma Watson's. It also has links to Mugglenet, and some other HP fan sites! Happy Reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

Boy's night out…

Meanwhile, at Draco and Hermione's house the guys were sitting in front of a roaring fire drinking shots of firewhiskey.

"To us." Draco said loudly. He was already halfway to drunk.

"To us" the other two chimed in.

"I have some entertainment lined up for us." Blaise said with a grin.

"You didn't." Draco moaned. "I promised Hermione we wouldn't have any 'entertainment' at this party."

"Get over it Draco, this is your last night of freedom. We are going to party!" he yelled. "They should be here any minute."

"They? How many girls are coming?" Draco said alarmed now at explaining this to Hermione.

"Two or three don't know for sure. What do you think Harry my man?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Whatever." he was very drunk and up for anything now.

"I think I hear them coming." Blaise said and ran for the door.

He opened it and there stood four girls, all wearing masks, very revealing lingerie and high heels.

"Is this where the party is?" the curly brunette asked.

"It sure is, come on in." Blaise was grinning from ear to ear. "In the living room."

The girls followed him to the quaint living room and looked over the men.

The curly brunette, who introduced her self as 'Star' walked over to Draco and said;

"He's mine."

The redhead sauntered over to Harry and sat on his lap.

"I want this one." she said in a low sexy voice. "I'm Celesta."

"I guess that leaves two of us for this one sexy man." the last two girls said with a gleam in their eyes. "I'm Venus and this is Saturn." they were backing Blaise onto a chair and he didn't look like he minded very much.

Draco was being led out of the living room into the study by his mysterious temptress. He was stumbling through the hallway as she held his hand, glancing back every now and then at his nervous face. He intended to let her down gently and tell her that he was in love with his fiancée and that she could go dance for Harry. But by the time she had pushed him back into his office chair he had little resistance. She smelled very familiar, and her eyes were caramel flecked with gold. She was wearing a red nightie, and matching thong. Her lovely long legs looked wonderful in her red high heels, and he was quite enjoying her seductive glances.

"Are you the groom?" she asked in a husky voice

"Yes" he replied in a low murmur.

"I have something special for you then." her voice floated into his mind. Why was she having this effect on him?

"I appreciate that," he said with some apprehension, "but I am in love with my fiancée. I can't do this with you."

"Silly boy, I am just here to dance for you, surely she can't mind that." she leaned in close and let him inhale her sweet scent.

"I don't know." he said nervously.

"It will be okay, I promise." she replied and she turned on a small radio she had with her. She pushed his chair against the wall and started to dance. She slowly moved her hips as she danced deliberately close, but not close enough to touch. She leaned in close, her breasts inches from his face. He was mesmerized and longed for more. Somehow it didn't feel wrong at that time, he didn't know if it was the firewhiskey, or the moonlight, but he was enjoying the dance immensely. Slowly she took her thong off, one leg at a time and tossed it onto his lap. His face was red, as he ran his fingers across the satiny material. She moved her hips, and bent over fully in front of him, exposing herself barely a foot from his face. Standing back up, she looked at his eyes. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. But she would not allow that. One by one, the straps of her teddy fell to the ground followed by her nightie. Her body glistened in the moonlight spilling in the window. Her hair fell around her shoulders as she moved slowly and artfully, lightly touching his chest with her fingers as she moved around him. He watched her, his eyes stayed in contact with hers as she moved across the room. She straddled his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck. He tried to touch her hair, but she batted his hand away.

"No, no you naughty little boy." her voice was sultry and sweet at the same time.

He groaned, and let his hands fall to his sides as she was grinding on his lap. She nibbled on his ear, and ran her fingers through his hair. He inhaled deeply. It was something familiar and something he loved.

"Hermione?" he asked looking puzzled.

"What did you call me?" she said looking him in the eye.

He reached up quickly and pulled off her mask.

There sitting on his lap was the woman he loved.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I would be your entertainment for this evening." she said seductively.

"What about the other three girls?" he asked.

"Oh, you want them in here too? Have a little party?' she laughed.

"No, I meant who are they?"

"You can't tell? Its Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. We thought this would be better than the tramps Blaise called up."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought I was going out of my mind. I smelled you and thought it was so familiar. But I never thought you would do this." he smiled and pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her.

* * *

After Draco figured out who I was, he was more turned on than ever. I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling off every button as my mouth hungrily kissed his. His hands wrapped around the small of my back, and my back arched as he ran his mouth over my breasts and onto my hardened nipples. I could feel his erection through his pants and decided to do away with those as well. I knelt down and pulled them off in a flash, kissing my way back up to his stomach and chest. I kissed his hardness, licking my way down the shaft. I tasted him, wanting more and more. His moans overwhelmed my body, making every touch burn deep in my soul. I always felt so alive when I was with him. I made my way up to his neck, making little love bites as I went. He stood up, still kissing me and swept everything from his desk and onto the floor. He then picked me up and threw me on top of it, feeling my body with his soft, skillful hands. Before I knew it, he was touching me and bringing me to a quick and wonderful climax. My whole body tingled with anticipation. I wanted him so badly. But he was holding out, making me wait for every touch, every kiss. 

"I love you so much Draco, I need you." I moaned as he rubbed my lips with his hands, and then his mouth. I felt his hot breath and his tongue rolling around. My mind exploded in a thousand pieces. Before I knew it he had laid on top of me, pushing my body into the cold hard desk. The cool sensation of the wood combined with the heat off of his body was putting my head into sensory overload. He pushed deeper and deeper, body covered with sweat, lifting my legs over his shoulders and kneeling on the desk. I looked up at his face, his eyes, and his lips. I was going to marry him tomorrow. Just the thought of that pushed me into another orgasm. His eyes were frosty silver with blue flecks that shimmered in the moonlit room. His mouth explored my chest, and my neck. His fiery mouth left small red marks on my breasts. His thrusts quickened and I threw my hands around his neck and ran my hands through his hair and then my fingers to his waiting mouth. He sucked on them, letting his tongue play before taking them out and kissing me again. I opened my mouth willingly letting his tongue and mine dance together. His eyes began their ritual color change and I knew he would be coming soon. I kissed his neck and smelled his sweet musky scent and just then his body tensed and he let a moan escape his moist lips. He trembled and laid his head on my chest.

"This was the best bachelor party ever." he said with some amusement.

"I wonder if the other guys realized who they were with." I said between breaths.

"Lucky Blaise, two women for him." he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, you would rather have two women, than me huh?" I asked as I hit his arm playfully.

"No, but he must be in heaven. I wonder what his girlfriend would think of that." Draco wondered aloud.

"Oh, I hope none of them went up to our room." I said, not wanting to think of my friends fornicating on my sheets.

"Or in our bathroom." he said, thinking the same thing I was.

"Let's go check on them, but I will put my mask back on so that if they didn't figure out who the others were they don't have to tell them. And you don't tell them either. I know how you boys like to gossip." I said with a wink.

I got dressed and put my outfit and mask back on, and we walked back into the front room. Ginny and Harry were holding each other on the couch, fast asleep. Her mask was off as well. I didn't see Blaise, Lavender or Pavarti.

"Oh, they must be upstairs." I said with some disgust. "I hope they are in the guest room, not our bed. I slipped Ginny's mask back on and waited for the others to come down. After an hour or so, Lavender, Pavarti and Blaise came downstairs. His arm around each of them, laughing. Their masks were still on, but I didn't know if they kept them on the whole time. They were smiling immensely.

"Ready to go girls?" I asked, poking Ginny to get her up.

"Yep" they answered, "Bye Blaise." they said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye ladies." he replied, his bright blue eyes shining. A minute later we apperated back to Harry's.

"Well Blaise," Draco teased, "Must have been some night for you."

"You too." he replied. "And that redhead wore Potter out. He must have a thing for redheads."

"No, she just danced for me, I don't know about Harry. I could never do that to Hermione." he said with a grin.

"Then why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Blaise joked before falling into the chair and falling asleep in front of the fire.


	38. Setting the scene

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Thank you to everyone who takes the time out to review. I luv ya! Wedding is in 2 chapters, I know I am making you wait impatiently, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. Happy Reading and hit that review button!

* * *

Setting the scene…

We arrived in Hogsmeade early the next morning, and walked to the castle. Just seeing Hogwarts again gave me goosebumps. I was so happy to be getting married in the same place that we fell in love. The warm summer air blew through the courtyard as we walked into the castle. McGonagall was waiting for us in the entrance hall.

"Welcome Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Brown and Miss Patil. I will be allowing you to use the Head's common room and bathroom to get ready. Your things are already up there. And Miss Granger, your mother is on her way in to help. Now if you want you can go look at the ceremony site and make sure your plans are in order. Now for the bad news."

I looked at her with disappointment, more bad news. My wedding plans were constantly changing due to problems.

"Oh no, what happened now?" I asked.

"Your officiant has owled to cancel, but don't worry I can perform the ceremony in his absence." she stated firmly.

"Oh thank Merlin!" I said. "I couldn't take any more problems. Let's go check out the setting."

"Ok" the other three girls said. And we left the hall and walked towards the lake.

As we approached the lakeside I saw a hundred white chairs, lined up in rows. Each chair was draped with white silk ribbons and gardenias. There was a white lace runner up the middle isle. In front of the chairs was an archway covered in white flowers, gardenias and white roses. A closer look showed me that the white flowers were in fact moonflowers; I suspected that they were de-pollened though, at least I hoped they were. I didn't need any wandering guests at my wedding. There were hundreds of candles. (The ceremony would take place at dusk.) There was a place on the right side where the string quartet we hired would sit and play. Everything looked perfect, just as I had planned. I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing left to do but relax and get ready.

"Did you get Draco a wedding present?" Lavender asked as we walked back up to the castle.

"What? Was I supposed to?' I asked alarmed.

"It's tradition." she said.

"Well then let's go into Hogsmeade and find something for him, but Merlin he is hard to shop for." I said walking towards the small village.

"We will help you." Pavarti said. "We are good at shopping."

"I also want to find something special for my wedding night; I didn't want to pick it out when I went shopping with my mum." I was too embarrassed.

"Ok, we can spend four hours shopping before we have to start getting ready." I said.

We arrived in Hogsmeade and immediately went into some small shops looking for a special gift for Draco. He was so hard to buy gifts for. I knew he appreciated gifts that were special and from my heart. We looked through shops all with cliché gifts that were not special, not what I wanted. We went down a road, the one that led to the shrieking shack, and walked into a small jewelry store. It was dark and gloomy and I was certain that I would not find anything I wanted in there. As I turned to leave, a gleam caught my eye. It was a small silver serpent ring with gleaming emerald eyes. 'Where did they get this ring?' I wondered. It looked like the one Draco's father used to wear.A little old man hobbled over to me from behind the counter.

"Like the ring missy?" he asked me with a raspy voice.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"I have many sources miss, would you like to see it?" his terrible breath invaded my nose.

"I would like to know where you got it…I only know of one ring like that, and the person who wore it is dead." I was angry. I held no feelings for Draco's parents, but I knew that he missed them very much.

"I have many who bring me these items to sell, I cannot tell you where each one came from." I could tell that he was getting defensive about it. I wanted to get the ring from him and at the same time let him know I would be turning him in should he try this again.

"How much for the ring?" I asked harshly.

"For you, pretty miss, 100 galleons." his greedy eyes gleamed.

"I don't think so, not for something that was robbed from a grave, I will give you 20 and not turn you in to the ministry when I start work there next month." my eyes narrowed at him telling him that I was serious.

"Miss, you surely don't think I would take this from a dead body?" he had nervousness in his voice now.

"I sure do. I know whose ring this is. It is Lucius Malfoy's, my fiancée's father, who died over a year and a half ago." I picked up the ring and looked at the band. There, engraved on the band was 'LDM' Lucius Draconis Malfoy.

"See" I yelled. "Right there, are his initials. My fiancée has nothing of his family and you would stoop so low as to rob a grave to make a profit? I am taking this ring, and I will be talking to the ministry to come and search this shop." I said, taking the ring and walking out the door.

"What happened in there?" Ginny asked.

"That man robbed Draco's fathers grave and took his serpent ring, he was trying to sell it to me for 100 galleons." I was so angry I was shaking.

"So you bought it?" Lavender asked.

"No, I took it and told him I would be reporting him to the ministry. Draco has very little of his family's heirlooms. I will be giving him this ring back, it belongs to him. No matter what anyone thought of his family, he loved them in his own way. I wouldn't care what anyone thought of my family, if I loved them." I said bitterly thinking of how I would feel in his shoes.

"Well is that his gift then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I think he will appreciate this more than any little trinket I could find. Now let's find something for me." I said.

We walked further up the road, and down a side street. There were many boutiques with lovely things in the windows, but nothing that captured my fancy. We went into a small shop near the end of the road. It was dimly lit and smelled of incense and perfume. I looked through racks and racks of ho-hum nightgowns and lingerie. A small frail witch looked me over, as she sat and rocked in her chair.

"I see you are looking for something special." she said in a weak voice.

"Yes, I am getting married tonight and want something for the honeymoon."

"I think I have something back here that will be what you are looking for." she motioned for me to come into a small back room. The other three girls followed me and we entered a very small area, filled with white and cream colored garments. She picked up a hanger and said;

"Here it is, go try it on." and pointed me towards a dressing room.

I closed the curtain and undressed. The nightgown was sheer silk, and white. It was long, all the way to the floor with a slit up the side. It had a v-neck covered with sparkling diamonds and wide straps that narrowed at the neckline. It had a matching thong, also adorned with diamonds, and matching thigh high stockings, with lace at the top. I looked at myself in the mirror. The gown was so sheer that you could see through it. My nipples hardened, and I could see the outline of them through the flimsy material.

"Come on Hermione, let's see." Ginny yelled impatiently.

"No way" I said. I didn't want everyone to see my business.

"We are all women here, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before, besides you wore less than that to your house last night." she giggled. She was of course right. I stepped out of the small room.

"WOW, Hermione, you look amazing." Lavender chimed in.

"Draco won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Pavarti said.

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked, twirling in front of the mirror.

"It's your wedding night Hermione, nothing is too much." Ginny laughed.

"You're right Ginny, Ill take it." I went back in and undressed. "Now let's get back to the castle and get ready."

This was it, hours away from me wedding. I had never been so happy.


	39. Wedding Day

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. If I did, I would not be writing this. I would be staring at my pool boy sipping margaritas.

A/N well here it is, wedding day! although this is not the actual wedding chapter, that is next. Sorry for dragging it out, but the wedding chapter is quite long, so I didnt want to lump it with this. Enjoy and dont forget to hit that review button.

* * *

Wedding Day…

The common room was just how we had left it almost 2 months ago. All the memories I had in this room flooded my mind. Our first kiss. Our Christmas Eve date, laughing, crying and falling in love. Precious memories. I walked up to my old room. I could still smell his scent in there, and when I walked into the bathroom, I remembered all the times we had together in that huge tub. I smiled as I turned on the faucets so I could begin getting ready. I poured in a generous amount of vanilla jasmine bath beads and when the tub was filled I disrobed and climbed in. I knew Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti were dressing in my room and then would come in here to do hair, and make up. Within fifteen minutes, they all clamored into the bathroom, with me still up to my neck in bubbles.

"Hermione, aren't you out of that tub yet?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I will be in a few minutes," I said closing my eyes and inhaling the scent of the bubbles. "Do you all like the new dresses?" I said, eyeing them over the foam.

"They are beautiful Hermione, I'm so glad you changed your mind on those other horrid things." Lavender said making a gagging noise.

"Sorry about that, I thought they were cute." Ginny made some kind of noise that replicated vomiting.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it and stood up. I had a little over 2 hours to get ready. I sat at the vanity and looked in the mirror. I needed help.

"Girls, I need to look perfect. HELP!" I was all of a sudden desperate.

"Ok Hermione, calm down." Ginny took out her wand and started working with my hair. It curled into large ringlets, and piled on top of my head. She pulled some of the ringlets down.

"Perfect" she said looking over her work. She then placed my tiara on my head, leaving off the veil until right before the ceremony. I looked over the dresses I picked out for them. They were midnight blue silk, flowing and loose, with silver embellishments, and a low slung neckline. They all had their hair up in simple twists with rhinestone hair pins holding it up. They had simple silver chains with a single blue opal hanging in the middle, and matching earrings. They were wearing strappy silver sandals, and their toes were painted in a French manicure, matching their fingers. They all looked so beautiful, I felt very emotional.

"You three look so beautiful you put me to shame." I said tearing up.

"Oh, Hermione, you are going to look perfect. Your beauty will surpass us a million times." Lavender said soothingly as she put on my makeup carefully. She lined my eyes with a smokey blue eye shadow, and a silvery shadow on the lids. Two layers of mascara followed, waterproof of course, and then she shaped my brows. Then some shimmery blush on the apples of my cheeks. Finally she lined my lips with a wine colored liner, and filled them in with a rich mauve color. Then she sprinkled my whole body with a silver body powder that shined and sparkled. And sprayed my hair with some glitter as well. With a wave of her wand my finger and toenails were painted with a French manicure. I had a white strapless bra and the white lace thong on I bought earlier in Hogsmead. I slid the thigh high stockings onto my legs. I was finally ready for my dress.

"Oh Hermione, you picked a beautiful night for your wedding, look at the sky." Lavender sighed.

I looked out the window and saw a beautiful vanilla sky, with stars just beginning to show themselves in the indigo skyline. Ginny opened the window and a cool summer night breeze filled the air in the bathroom. The four of us inhaled deeply. This would be a night to remember. I stood on the edge of the tub so I could put my dress over my head without it dragging on the ground too much. I slid into my shoes and looked at my self in the mirror. I was a bride. I looked like a fairy princess, sparkling in the setting sun light. I walked into my bedroom and Ginny fixed my veil onto my tiara. When we walked down the stairs to the common room, my mum was waiting there for me. I ran and hugged her. She had tears in her eyes.

"My little girl is getting married, I can't believe this day has come." she hugged me tighter.

"Did dad come?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, he said he just couldn't accept this." she said quietly.

I felt like crying, like someone stabbed me in the heart. My own father had abandoned me on what was meant to be the happiest day of my life. I tried to pull myself together, so I took a deep breath and looked my mum straight in the eye.

"It's his loss." I said, not really meaning it, fighting back tears.

"Its time Hermione, lets get down to the entrance hall, my dad is meeting us there." Ginny said softly, trying to keep my spirits up.

"I love you mum, see you down there." I said as I walked out the door.

Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti held my dress off the ground as we made our way down the many steps of the castle. Mr. Weasley was waiting for us down by the front door.

"Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed. Hugging me and kissing me on my cheeks. "I have always thought of you as a daughter, and it is my honor to be giving you away this evening. We all love you." Tears flowed freely again. Their family was always so warm and loving, even through the hardest of times. Just to have him here meant the world to me. The girls lined up before me, each holding a bouquet of roses and gardenias. The entrance hall doors opened, and slowly they walked out onto the lawn and down to the lake. Candles lined the walkway. And I waited for Ginny to reach the last row of chairs before we started walking into the warm summer air.

"You ready?" Mr. Weasley whispered to me.

"I have never been more ready." I said with some conviction.

* * *

HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! 


	40. Wedding Vows

Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter. You will need tissues for this chapter, I know I did.

A/N For this chapter I adapted several hand fasting ceremonies. For those of you who do not know what hand fasting is, it is the equivalent of a marriage ceremony for witches. Thank you to my friend Tamara who wrote part of Draco's vows for me.

* * *

Wedding Vows…

As I walked down the pathway music began playing. It was "Autumn, four seasons" by Vivaldi. My eyes lit up as I looked upon the scene. It was dark, candles lit everywhere. The moonflowers were faintly glowing on the archway. Millions of stars twinkled above us, and white rose petals littered the lace covered pathway between the rows of chairs. White silk ribbon blew in the light summer breeze. Mr. Weasley gripped my arm tightly as we began our entrance. I looked at all the people that showed up, lots of friends from Hogwarts, family from home. There were very few that were there for Draco, but I didn't care. This wedding was for us, not anyone else. As I walked down the aisle, I glanced around, smiling brightly. Then, out of the corner of my eye I saw something that made tears swell up in my eyes again. In the second row, sitting quietly was Ron. He had an odd, half smile on his face, and when my eyes caught his, he smiled brightly mouthing 'I love you' to me. Tears flowed freely and I looked back up at Mr. Weasley. He whispered to me;

"He came to his senses and realized you were happy, that is after I talked to him." he smiled and winked at me. We arrived at the front and that's when I saw Draco, standing there nervously, looking so handsome in a black tux. I had the ring I bought him clutched tightly in my hand. Mr. Weasley let go of my arm and placed my hand in Draco's. Ginny took my bouquet. I smiled at Draco, and he smiled back. McGonagall began the ceremony.

"Friends, as we gather here to celebrate the union of Draco and Hermione, let us thank the gods for this beautiful evening." She turned to us and said;

"Please face each other.

Above you are the stars, below you are the stones.

Like a star should your love be constant,

Like a stone should your love be firm.

Be close, but not too close.

Possess one another, but be understanding

Be free in giving affection and warmth.

Make love often and be sensuous with one another.

Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease,

For the Gods are with you now and always.

As the grass of the fields and the trees of the woods bend together under the pressure of the storm, so too must you both bend when the wind blows strong. But know that as quickly as the storm comes, so equally quickly may it leave. Yet will you both stand strong in each other's strength. As you give love, so you will receive it. As you give strength, so will you receive strength. Together you are one, apart you are nothing. Know that no two people can be exactly alike. No more can any two people fit together, perfect in every way. There will be times when it will seem hard to give and to love. But see then your reflection in a woodland pool, when the image you see looks sad and angered, and then know it is the time for you to smile and to love. In return the image in the pool will smile and love. So change your anger for love, and your tears for joy. It is no weakness to admit a wrong; more it is strength, and a sign of eternal growth. Forever love, help and respect each other. Love is a friendship that has caught fire. It is the quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. Love is content with the present; it hopes for the future but does not brood over the past. It is the day in day out chronicle of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories and working toward common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for many things that you lack. If you do not have love, no matter what else there is, it isn't enough. May the promises you make to each other be lived out to the end of your lives in an atmosphere of profoundest joy. Draco and Hermione please face each other and join hands."

We stood facing one another and joined our hands; McGonagall took out a white silk ribbon and tied a loose knot around our hands.

"Now that I have tied this true lover's knot you two are joined as one. Gentle are the bonds of this union. Pull one way and the bonds are loosened, pull the other way and the bonds are strengthened. Draco and Hermione have written vows as a sign of their love. Draco you may begin."

He turned to meet my eyes, his eyes twinkled in the stars and he began.

"Hermione, I love you

Not only for what you are

But for what I am when I am with you.

I love you

Not only for what you have made of yourself,

But for what you are making of me.

I love you

For putting your hand into my heaped-up heart

And for passing over all the foolish weak things

That you can't help dimly seeing there.

And for drawing out into the light

All the beautiful belongings

That no one else had looked quite far enough to find.

I love you because you have done

More than any creed could have done

To make me good.

More than any fate could have done

To make me happy.

You have done it.

Without a touch,

Without a word,

Without a sign.

You have done it.

Perhaps that is what being a friend means.

For you are not the air I breathe,

But the sweet scent that drifts upon it.

I, Draco, take you Hermione as my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm. Always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure, in times when other riches fail to serve. My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. All this I do promise you with all the love in my heart."

His eyes shined with tears, and mine were freely flowing. His words were the most beautiful I had ever hears.

"Hermione, you may begin." McGonagall said.

"Draco, I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.

I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,

Between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms,

But carries in itself the light of hidden flowers.

Thanks to your love, a certain solid fragrance,

Risen from the earth,

Lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how,

Or when,

Or from where.

I love you straightforwardly,

Without complexities or pride.

I love you because I know no other way than this.

Where 'I' does not exist, nor 'You'

So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,

So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."

I heard many sniffles and tears from the guests.

"Draco, these are my promises to you. That I will love you freely, as the sky loves the bird, as the sunset loves the early evening. That I will love you grandly, with my tender fine emotions, with my loving words and all my actions. That I will love you purely, with my honor and my knowing, with all the best intentions of my being. I will love you joyfully with my body, with my laughter, with my foolishness and playing. I will love you always, now, from this day forward. Seamless, endless and forever."

There was not a dry eye in the crowd. Harry was wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and McGonagall looked the other way quickly, and wiped her eyes under her glasses. She looked back at us and slipped our hands out of the knot without untying it. She then said;

"Through this rite within this circle you two have been joined in spirit. Keep this knot as a token of your spiritual bonds, and as a visible symbol of these bonds, you shall wear rings. Please hand me your rings."

I saw Draco hand her a gleaming platinum band, and I handed her the silver serpent ring and a matching platinum band. The string quartet began to play "Simple gifts"

"Rings are an ancient symbol. Blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eyes, like arms that embrace. Circles for love that is given and comes back around again and again. Therefore may these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, illuminates. Your love, like the eyes must see clearly. And your love, like arms that embrace is a grace upon this world."

She handed us our rings back and spoke again.

"Draco and Hermione please state your intentions and give your love the ring meant for them. Draco, please begin."

He took his ring and placed it on my left ring finger, next to my engagement band.

"Hermione, take this ring as a token of my endless and abiding love. It is you whom I am choosing to encircle with that love. Wear it in health because you have healed me. Wear it in joy because you have made my heart happy. Wear it in peace because you have brought me serenity. Wear it in bliss because you have brought me true grace."

"Hermione, you may begin."

I slipped both rings on his left hand ring finger. He looked down and stopped breathing for a moment. He looked back up at me with his silver blue eyes, tears filing them again. He looked to me for an answer of how this ring came to be in my possession, but I just smiled and began.

"Draco, take these rings as a token of my endless and abiding love. It is you whom I am choosing to encircle with that love. Wear it in health because you have healed me. Wear it in joy because you have made my heart happy. Wear it in peace because you have brought me serenity. Wear it in bliss because you have brought me true grace."

McGonagall spoke again.

"Mr. Arthur Weasley, who is giving the bride away, has some words of wisdom for the couple. Arthur, please come up here"

Mr. Weasley stood up and walked up to us.

"Draco and Hermione,

Love one another,

But make not a bond of love.

Let it be a moving sea between

The shore of your souls.

Fill each other's cup

But drink not from one cup.

Give on another of your bread

But eat not from the same loaf.

Sing and dance together and be joyous

But let each of you be alone.

Even as the strings of a guitar are alone

Though they quiver with the same music.

Give your hearts

But not into each others keeping.

For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.

And stand together,

But not too near.

For the pillars of a temple stand apart.

And the oak tree and the cypress

Grow not in each other's shadow."

Mr. Weasley shook Draco's hand.

"Take care of her." he said then leaned in to hug me.

"I will." Draco said, tears shining in his eyes.

McGonagall came forward again.

"Let us give thanks. In giving thanks we acknowledge and welcome this happy moment. Let everyone here offer in his or her own way, a silent moment of thanksgiving in honor of Draco and Hermione's commitment to one another on this day. The circle is complete. As we have offered our thanks to the gods from whom all blessings flow. Therefore, Draco and Hermione, by the power vested in me by the ministry, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May all that is noble and beautiful be with you always. Now you will feel no rain, for each will be a shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. You may now kiss your bride."

Draco leaned in and kissed me passionately, our first kiss as husband and wife. I hugged his body close to mine.

McGonagall said loudly;

"May I now present for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

The quartet began to play again. The song was "A little night music"

We turned and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. And when I looked, Ron had tears in his eyes.


End file.
